The Big Four TO THE SCHOOL OF HOGWARTS! HERE WE GO
by Walter Lee
Summary: Hello this is my 1st upload. Please do read and leave feedbacks. i do hope you guys enjoy this story. Well Heard of the Big Four? Well lets expand that and move them to the School of Hogwarts. Plus along with some other characters. These characters will find themselves on a journey of danger, learning their fate and finding fun. Hijack pairing, RapunzelxFlynn, and many more!
1. Prologue

**Hello people this is my 1st Upload. And yes apparently you can see from the title i am a huge Fan of Hiccup , Jack Frost , Rapunzel and Merida. Yea, so Please give me feed backs and PS. For all the grammer and spelling error made. At all times please point them out. I really need to work on my english.**

**Pairing in the FanFic : Jack Frost X Hiccup**

**Rapunzel X Eugene( Flynn Rider)**

**Merida on her own **

Prologue to the world of magic.

As you know the world is a magical place. Well at some part now that things have advance. But there are those who still believe that somewhere , someday or sometime ,something magical will happen to them. Now this story revolves around a special group of children. Little do they know that their world is about to be change forever... it all started with just 1 letter on the year they turn 11. And so-

'Ouh wil' yar quait withe' dhat an' get to da storie!' Merida said in slight frustration walking towards the lime light of a completely black room.

'Wow wow calm down hot head, oh wait you are one !' Jack said with a corky grin as he entered.

'Whart did yew sae?! Come Bacrk hea sow ay carn sarlp dhat smile of'f yaur farce!' Merida snapped at jack and started to run after jack

' Ouh will you two please stop that... the readers are waiting. Plus merida you cut off morgan freeman`s narration...' walking in and sat down on the floor looking at them chasing each other but mostly focusing on jack's happy face. Feeling a little blush coming up.

'Let them be Hiccup, its kinda cute don't you think? Haaa...' Rapunzel walked in and sat next to hiccup. Placing her chin on both plams cupping her own face. Watching in envy

'Bu.. But its morgan freeman! how could you not like that ? He can make a telephone book sounds interesting with his voice. Errmmm just hear that majestic voice of his. Don't you agree Rapunzel?'Turning to look at rapunzel who seems to be busy at the moment with Flynn or i should i say Eugene

'Hey baby looking gorgeous today~' Eugene said with a Flirtatious accent and expression while lying down next to rapunzel offering a Flower

'Oh thanks Honey~ ' Gladly accepting the flower in placing it into her own hair looking like a hair pin

'Is.. Is anyone even listening to me at all? Hello? Guys?' Hiccup asked looking at everyone. Turning here and there..

'Well i am listening to you' As Mavis walked next to hiccup. 'But don't you think this is interesting and fun and ALIVE!' Throwing her hands up in the air and screamed the last word.

'Er.. well thanks Mavis that is really helpful..' Shurgging and looking down giving a I give up impression.

Narrator/Morgan Freeman:' Well seems like no one is willing to listen so i might as well be on my way then, good bye Hiccup *Chuckles* Buh Bye. Now have yourself a good time i will be back later to do more narrations ' leaving with a fading laughter

'What wait Morgannnn! *Sigh* Are you guys happy now?' Shurgging and giving a sad face at everyone

'Hey hiccup, Do you wanna eat a snowball~~?!' as anna giggle and rolling one snowball ready to throw at hiccup

'Hey hiccup! SMACKCAM !' Screamed elsa as she ran to a unknwon hiccup

'No Anna , Hey ElsaaaaaAAAA!' * Smack* Elsa laughing leaving hiccup with a shite face, grunting as he clean the snow off his face

'SNOW BALL FIGHT! WHOOOO! Jack Elsa if you would please~' As she threw a snowball that elsa had conjured for her aiming for hiccup

'No problamo milady~once you get this hot head off my back that is.' jack shouted as he

run around and and shooting snow everywhere and freezing the ground with his staff. Surprisingly merida can run on ice without falling.

'Whad di yar Sae!' while still chasing jack Still chasing Jack

'Now now merida calm down, here have some SNOW!' Elsa laugh as she conjure and threw it at merida.

'Hey everyone! I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!' As he walk around waving and smiling at noticing that toothless was walking up to him

'Elinor ais dhat eh talking snouwwwman?'Fregus question Pointing towards Olaf

'It seems so... Boyss becareful around it!' Elinor screaming after the triplets

' Oh hey! hello there ***wave* ** aww arent you a cute one' olaf said as he pet Toothless

' Ahahahah here comes the big one!' Stoick said as he threw a big snowball on Both elinor and fergus.

'WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS!' North's voice boom, Stopping everyone from continuing whatever they are doing. And Stare at him.

'IF THIS IS A COMPETITION.' North said and stop. 'THEN I WIN' he suddenly said with a huge grin on his face 'Hey Bunny,Tooth,Sandy think fast!' Causing everyone to laugh out and throwing Snow at each other. Starting quite a mess if you ask me. But hey~ everyone is enjoying themselves.

'Bye Everyone and please enjoy whatever that is gonna be read later and try to visualize' Olaf waving to you guys with a very very big smile :D

**Well now that that is over shall we get on with the story then? Well this is just a short introduction to some of the characters you will see or read in there. Well please enjoy and leave feedback but i wont be checking it 24/7 with school and i'm also trying to add in some comedy parts in. Well sorry if you find it rather unnecessary. **


	2. Merida's Letter

**Hello again, i hope you enjoyed the prologue.(Even though i spotted a few typos here and there, So sorry about that) Well what are we waiting for lets start!**

**-**Merida

Dawn had just arrive while Merida was still snuggling in her bed. The sound of birds chirping gracefully.

'Merida! Lets go for a morning ride!' Elinor said while nudging Merida.

'huh.. Oh wart mothur?'' asked a half awake Merida

'come on! lets go ride the horses they are awake already! Today is a special day!'

'Wha'y moth'ur? Whay ai's it ar special dae'y?' Merida questioned

'you will find out soon enough dear, now come on!' Before leaving the room Elinor walked towards the tapestry of a girl with red hair that looks likes like a fire and a bear holding hands looking each other in the eye. Not soon after she smiled and left

'Now hurry dear!' she turn and said before going down the stairs

'Okaey Moth'ur!' Quickly she grabs a black dress with yellow outline and rush into the toilet to ger her face wash and teeth brushed getting ready for a morning ride her mother and Agnus her horse.

Outside the castle gates, Angus and Elinor on her horse were waiting for her. With a big smile on her 'Now come on dear, you pick the route today'

'Oka'ey moth'ur, Don't sa'ey ai did'ant warn yae.' A few pat on Angus neck and off she goes into the beautiful landscape of Scotland. Elinor Giggled and rode after here. Spending some time with her Mother aint so bad after what had happen pretty recently. But thanks to that Merida and her mother became even more close. She liked it that way. Did i mention they climb and drank from the FireFall? Who knew Elinor could climb? Even Merida was surprise by it.

They were back by Sun down laughing and making joke about Fergus. Handing the Kitchen stuff some fish they caught while at a stream hunting for lunch.

'Now quickly go get a shower and be ready for dinner i have good news for you' Elinor said as she pet Merida's messy hair and walk off to take a shower too and change.

'Good news eh?' Merida mumbled to herself as she walk to her room to take be ready for shower.'Oh ai shuld hurrie! Ai've still have oats for'e Agnus!'

Its Dinner time! Yum~~ After delivering oats to Agnus Merida made her way into the kitchen just to secrectly take a plate of desserts to the dinner.

'oh its here Fergus, ITS HERE!' Elinor Shouted in delight.

'Aye, I'm pret'ti su're dhat she would be harpy abou't ait!' Fergus Replied.

'Wha'ets dhe Goo'd news Moth'ur?' As merida walks into with the plate of yummy custard buns on her hand. Freshly made i tell yar. As she said in her chair she looked at her mum with a questioned face and asked 'A'its na'ot anoth'ur bethrotel ais it mothur?' with a slide scowl on her face.

'No no my dear. Fergus tell her!' Elinor voice were so excited.

'my wee darling, you are...' Before Fergus could finish, Elinor cutted in and said 'You have been accepted into Hogwarts!' Almost immediatly she stood up and ran over to merida and hugged her Fergus stun and speechless.

'Wha... WHAT MOTH'UR!? I.. I.. I am Goi'eng tae Hogwarts!?' Pushing her away from Elinor's Hug of Death. With a Surprise expression.

'Yes honey! You are! arent you excited?!'

'Wait ay Minute! Eif Ai am Goi'eng tae Hogwarts, tharn aren't yew ae witch mum?'

'Yes i am my dear. SURPRISE! Hohoho, and thats where i met your Father too'

Staring in disbelieve Merida turn to her father and ask' Da'rd Are yew ey Wizard?'

'Aye me wee darling, Your Mothur at dhat timee was de smartest witch, Lucky meh ay got eh charnce wit'he har' smling to Elinor and slapping her * oh ho * you know what i mean. 'OH! Fregus!' Elinor harshly said.

'Here you go darling' Elinor handed her a letter with the big H red wax stamp on the back of the envelop. Merida open and took out a piece of parchment and read.

It Sates

" Miss Dunbrouch,Merida

You have been accpeted into the Hogward School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizary

Please have the Items needed for your 1st day of school on 2nd september. List of school materials are in

envelop. You may have an Owl for message delivery or alternative like a cat , toad etc.

Be on time on 1st september at King Cross Station plateform 9 3/4 by 12pm sharp. The train to Hogwards

leaves at 12.30 pm. We hope to see you very soon Miss Dunbrouch.

\- Professor Toothiana"

'Now eat your dinner, and get to packing your stuff we are flying to London in 2 Days time' As Elinor pet Merida head and walk back to her seat.

'But Mum! Ai'ts onl'ey earl'ey August!' Merida Exclaimed.

'Did we ever tell you about our vacation house in london? And we think its about time we have some family vacation time dunt you think?'

Merida smile in huge delight and chow down her dinner upon hearing the good news.


	3. Rapunzel's unexpected visit

**Hello Again~ i hope you enjoyed the previous Part? And here comes another!**

**Well spoiler alert! I had to come up with the parents name by going through the history of kings and queen in germany as the story was originated from germany. **

**-Rapunzel**

**'**MOM, DAD! EUGGEEEENNNNEEEE!' Rapunzel shouted and echoed through the hall way of the Corna palace.

'Come on Come on! Hurry and get change its Spring day!'Rapunzel Squeal in delight as her parents and Eugene had agree to bond on a day that rapunzel had came up with. And she had plan everything out.

'Ouhkay Ouhkay...' Eugene Stumbled out of his room 3/4 asleep. Cause half awake is too mainstream.

'HURRY!'Rapunzel drag eugene along to her parents room.' Mum, Dad are you ready?!'

'Yes dear' Queen Irene said or should i say Rapunzel's mother

'Okay Darling' King william said well maybe Father of Rapunzel said.

'ouhkay here is a list of what to do today, First off we shall start with cleaning the palace with the maids! You know? To bond with each other and have fun and bond with the family's stuff!' As rapunzel roll out a Scroll with Pascal beside her on her shoulder.

And soo the Day started with cleaning and the whole event link.

From cleaning to reading to the kids at the town square and painting and decorating the Town Square along with kids and family who wanted to join with rapunzel welcoming them warmly. Next is Lunch at the Snuggling Duckling! Watching perfomance and laughing and enjoying their time! And if you are wondering are there any guards following the king and queen Well yes! Maximus head of Law in the kingdom of Corona is following them. Pretty sweet huh? Having a horse as your body guard and a ride for the king and queen.

Follow by baking and spreading of cupcakes and cookies to the city and its people and who could forget, A DANCE! It was so lively that it lasted till sun down. Music and laughter and cheer were spread around like a contagious plague

'oh rapunzel sweety its been a fun day!' Irene exclaim. Before leaving rapunzel made a last minute annocement, to the people of corona that today they shall lid the floating lantern to celebrate an evenful day!.

And so night time came, the palace gates were crowded. Actually everywhere is crowded.

'THE KING AND QUEEN OF CORONA HAVE ARRIVE!' King William and queen Irene walk out to the balcony with their arms lock in each other's elbow.

'Where is Rapunzel?' Queen irene asked one of ther guards.

'madam she is down at the gate, she was hoping to set the lantern flying with the people and children' The guard replied quickly.

Irene let out a sight and shake her head at the silly things that rapunzel would do, looking up at Willam who was laughing at that idea.

'You know honey, she would make a great queen one day don't you think?' Willam asked irene with a relieve smile on his face that irene havent seen for years.

'Okay everyone are you ready!' Rapunzel shouted in excitement. Looking at eugene while they both hold onto a lantern. Staring romanticly into each other eyes

'THREE,TWO,ONE!' the children Shouted with rapunzel

With a gentle movement the rapunzel and eugene lifted the lantern into the sky.

Standing from the balcony the king and queen could hear the children shouting and saw the 1st lantern that was lifted into the night sky.

'one day she will' Irene replied as tears flow down her cheek tears of joy in fact. Together the king and queen lifted their lantern to the night sky.

And soon the whole kingdom was bright and colorful. Lanterns flying up and floating everywhere.

A feast was held at the town square with music played loudly. Not soon after Rapunzel and Eugene made their way back to the palace.

At the dinning table where the four of them sat for supper and discussion of the event that happened today. Suddenly an owl flew in with a letter in its beak. Eugene could not believe his eyes when the owl landed and drop the letter into rapunzel's hand.

'Oh a letter. Whats this?' as Rapunzel picked up the letter and turn to see the red wax stamo with a H Imprinted on it. She turn to see the owl which suddenly flew upwards. A few flap of its wings and feathers started to rain down from the bird's wing.

'Hello your majesty' a deep voice boom throughout the room and among all the feather a big man with white beard and big arms that is tattoed. Standing next to him is a smaller man dress in a grey tuxedo with one hand in the pocket.

'I am headmaster Morgan Freeman of Hogwarts' the smaller man explain as he walk towards the queen and king.

'And i am professor North of Hogwards tchool of witchcraft and wizary' The big man said. Following behind the headmaster.

'please do not be alarm we are not her to kidnap you or attack you. We are here to inform princess rapunzel that she is going to be enrolled in a school of magic' The head master said.

'Hello eugene its nice to see you again' He greeted eugene.

'How.. how did you know him?' Rapunzel question Eugene

'I ...err.. i am a student of Hogwarts. Still studying though im gonna be a 3rd year this yea' Eugene explain while rubbing the back of his head.

'I believe you drank a magical flower tea? Your majesty' Morgan asked

'Yes i did, i drank it to help my health not knowing of its capability.' the queen replied

'Her health was in a terrible state and we set out to find a cure when we came upon the flower' the King add on.

'i see, now it seems that from a non-magic blood family had change into one with magic bloodline now. It seems the ability of the flower has fuse its magic into your blood now princess' Morgan said turning to face rapunzel.

'I know this seem sudden and sort, we would like you to enroll in out school hoping to teach your generation what magic can do. Princess Rapunzel you have to ability to be a witch' with a snap of his finger the envelop in Rapunzel's hand open by itself. Rapunzel took out the parchments and began to read.

'I would like to teach you what magic can do, so that you can pass it down for your generations to come as you are the start line of magic blood.' Morgan said and turn to look at Irene and William.

'WOW! I can be a witch! Mum, Dad can i ?!' rapunzel said in delight turning to face her parents

Irene was about to protest when she felt William place his hands on hers.

William turn to look at rapunzel and gave a slow nod with a smile on his face.

'But.. how are we going to enroll her in Hogwarts? We have no idea how? Irene asked. Obviously worried

'Do not worry your majesty i will bring her to get her school supplies and stuff. I will have professor noth to accompany her on the day she have to board the train to school. I will come and pick you and Eugene up in 2 weeks time Princess' Smiling at them.

'Very well then i shall be off, i have paperwork to do. Professor North will be here to anwser you question and give rapunzel the infomation she need for the school. ' as Morgan walked away another snap of his finger could be heard. Suddenly all the feathers that were on the floor Flew towards his direction covering him and dissapeared.

'Woooooowwwwwww...'rapunzal stare and mouth the word.

'Eugene come and talk to us privately later, we have things to discuss' Irene said towards Eugene.

'Mister North, do you want to join us for supper?' Irene asked kindly

'I would be honored your majesty, And please jsut call me North' As he kneel to the queen.

'No need to be formal North,Can you tell us about hogwarts and the stories?!' Rapunzel was jumping up and down on her chair

'Yes please North, no need to be so formal. And i would like to hear more about this Hogwarts we enjoy ourselve some supper ' Irene asked as she rest her elbows on the tables while

she puts her fingers together to listen.

'Very well, So this school is ...' And north started tellig stories and all its history.


	4. Hiccup's Dad Approval

**Hello everybody, enjoyed the previous chapter? Well u can tell that i am a huge fan of Morgan Freeman. Now on to Hiccup Shall we?**

**-**Hiccup

Days on berk could never have gotten better. Yay me... Well since after the Red Death incident and i lost my left leg Astrid became my best friend. Double yay me.. we shared secrets and stuff. Back before the incidenti im a nobody. No one treats me well i was always alone. But who knew it all change when i started to get Fame from the people. It does not feels right though, only after a big incident and people start to talk to me. But deep down i still kinda feel lonely. Well i still got Toothless. And Astrid. Maybe Gobber. But still my Dad still do not see me for what im worth.

Just another cold day on Berk. As usual. Winter last most of the time here anyway, wonder how we even survive. Oh wait we are Vikings why did i forget that. Haaa...

'Good Morning mr bossy!' Hiccup said as he toothless was making so much noise just to go for a morning flight.

'okay okay we can go flying, lets get the saddle on now' As hiccup walks to the the blacksmith to grab the tails and saddle that he had to work on since its pretty worn and toothless needs to enlarge his tail well he is a growing dragon after all.

'Go'eng fo're eh Mor'nang Flight eh Hiccup?' Gobber ask. Well Gobber here im pretty sure most of you know him. For those who don't know he is my Blacksmith Mentor, he taught me everything i know since i was very little. And i have my dad to thank for that. So yay dad..

'Yea Gobber, Its a daily thing with me and toothless Don't you know?' Hiccup said sarcasticaly

'AI SEE, Well be barck befo're S'on d'awn okay?' Gobber reminded Hiccup

'Okay okay i will, Mind telling me why again?' Hiccup questioned

'Well ai'ts sumt'heng important. I'll show ya latar' Gobber replied while changing his hand to a hammer.

'Sure thing' Hiccup Mumbled as he walkes towards toothless to get the saddle on.

'Ready Bud?' As hiccup climb on toothless's back and click his left prosthetic leg to the paddle.

'Alright bud show me what you got today.'After letting out a loud and happy roar toothless took to the sky, Flapping his black night wings into the morning sky.

After a few laps hiccup landed at the Berk Dragon training academy. Everyone seems to be holding on to a letter about the Hogwarts entry. Yes sadly including snotlout, my annoying cousin. I know it sucks to be related to him like really. His dad is related to my mum. Yup also surprisingly the twins also got a letter. Surprise surprise.

Astrid felt kind of sad when she see no owl going to hiccup with a letter.

And of course Snotlout was boasting. 'hey hiccup looks who is NOT going to hogwarts, HAHAHAHA'

'Shut it snotlout! Before i shove you down hookfangs throat.' Astrid threaten

'I call dibs on taking hookfang!' Tuffnut shouted

'NO! I called dibs on hookfang!' Ruffnut Protested , and they both started to fight.

'there they go again, oh someone stop them... Barf ? Belch? If you two would please?' Hiccup ask the Zippleback. On comand they responded.

'Hiccup i know this must be hard for you to see everyone got accepted except for you...'

Astrid tried to comfort Hiccup

'Ha loser!' Snotlout teased.

'okay that does it snotloud!' Astrid when over to Snotlout grab him by his shirt and toss him into the ocean from the cliff outside the acadamy. Its pretty rare to see that you know? And i can never get tired of it.

'HHHHOOOOOOOKKKKKFFFAAAANNNNNGGGGGGGG!' Snotlout scream while falling. Apparently Hookfang doesn't seem to notice.

'Should we tell him?' Hiccup ask looking at astrid

'yea... in a minute' Astrid replied folding her arms and looking down the cliff

Feeling my stomach flip with jealousy i got on Toothless and flew back to the blacksmith to see what gobber have for me.

'Ahhh Hiccup just in time.. here!' Gobber handed me a piece of envelop with his Good hand.

'hey is this ...!' Hiccup exclaim in disbelieve,

'Aye it sure is, Go show it to Stoick' Gobber pat me in the back and push me forward out of the shop.

'Naow Gouuuu!' Gobber gave a be smile.

I ran back to my house with toothless behind me me dad was at home.

'Dad! DAD! Im going to Hogwarts!' Hiccup ran in and showed him the letter.

'ouh.. ouh.. Good job son.' Stoick said in a non surprise manner and quite dissapointed as he pat hiccup on the back and walk out of the house.

Hiccup heart felt stab. 'You know bud for once i though i can make him happy but thats all he ever give me, that dissapointed scowl of his everytime! i though that things would change between us... '

'Hiccup are you in there?' Astrid walk in and shout

'yea im right here astrid...' You can hear the saddness in my voice..

'hey you got one too! i knew that you won't be left out!' Astrid exclaim when she went up the stairs and saw the letter in my hand.

'Is something wrong? ' Astrid asked after seeing Hiccup`s face.

'Its my dad astrid.. he does'nt seem happy when i told im him going to Hogwarts. Instead he gave me a dissapointing scowl. What did i do to deserve this? Is it that hard to make a father smile?!'

Tears filled Hiccup's eyes and fall down his freckle cheeks.

On the spot Astrid hug Hiccup.

'Hey go talk to gobber maybe he can help?' Astrid suggested.

'Sure i guess it might help...' Hiccup said while wiping his tears away then walked out slowly. With toothless following behind.

'Gobberrr...? you there? Theres something i need to talk to you about..' hiccup shouted and echoed in the blacksmith work shop

'huh not here? Maybe i should check the great hall...' Hiccup turn to toothless and asked. Getting a nod and a purr in return.

'But yew never tell he'im! Yeu nev'ar let him do what he'i wants! Why?! ' Gobber voice could be heard from the stairway up to the great hall. Hiccup Stood behind the door of the great hall and peek inside. He could see that they are both alone and standing by the fire pit drinking.

'Its not like that Gobber.. I... i just don't want it to happen again. Not like Valka...' Stoick voice sounds very sad and worried. As he put his mug down.

'Ow'e Come on!Yew toa'ld he'im she wa'rs killed by Drag'uns!When we all Kno'ew what harp'ann!'

Gobber voice sounds frustrated.

'His only a KID GOBBER!... HE CAN'T KNOW YET!' Stoick voice boom the great hall. As he slowly calm down. He add on. 'He is not ready to hear it.. he will never ready to hear it.., he is too fragile to take it...' before stoick could continue

'take what... ' Hiccup interrupted.

'Hiccup! What are you doing here!? ' Stoick tried to avoid the question

'Stoick, his big enough to take it. Tell her about Valka..' Gobber said as he rest his hands on stoick's shoulder

Stoick let out a big sigh and continued 'Son... im sorry about lying to you about your mother.. the truth is that she is somewhere out there.. its happen when you were just born when both our father fought and her family decided to leave taking your mother with them. But not Spitelout since he is a was your mother words to tell me to tell you the truth when you are big enough. But it never look that way... When you were born i always knew you won't be the son that i always wanted but you are always what your mother wanted.. You have most of her features, you remind me of her, in fact you look just like her.. so i swore to myself to not let anything happen to you. And i promise to your mother to take care of you and love you like a father alawys should. Only Valka loves you very much the others could not accept you since you are well a hiccup. Even your mother's father despise you and said you are not worth to be a chief if you are a hiccup. But my father fought with him which is why they left.. i cried 7 days and 7 night not knowing what to do with you after she left.. i had Gothi and Gobber to look after you during that time. It was really hard for me.. so i couldnt bring myself to look at you in the eye. Untill one day youe mother sent me this..' Stoick took out a very worn piece of paper and showed it to Hiccup and it reads

_Take good care of Hiccup for me tell him i love him very much, i will try to come back soon to look at our son. Hopfully he will be like you one day. I know he is not the son you always wanted, but he is still our son. Love him as much as i do and wait for me my him i love him always. And always accept our son no matter what he becomes. Just like how we accepted each others love._

_And always support him if he ever stray from the path i trust you will be there to help him go back the right way. I'll see you soon._

_Love_

_-Valka Jorgenson._

'Why didnt you tell me this.. and is that how you always look at me! Your OWN SON?!' Hiccup ran out with the letter crying. Toothless ran after him.

'HICCUP! WAIT!' Stoick Shouted after him. He turns to see gobber with a helpless look

'Gou after him. He ais your so'un after all.. Tell him h'ouw yew fe'ul na'ow.' Gobber pushed stoick out of the Great Hall.

Stoick found Hiccup sitting by the shore curled next to toothless. Under the night sky with the moon shining down on them both.

He stood behind them before gathering his courage to talk to his son.

'Hic.. hiccup' As stoick said,

'Why didn't you tell me..' hiccup asked in a teary and broke voice.

'Because you are the only family that i have now.. i can't afford to lose you or see you get hurt.. You are too precious to me.. when i recieved that letter from your mother I knew deep down that i always wanted a son. And you were what i truly wanted.A son to talk to , a son to teach and a son to love and care for. I had been very busy with the village when i became chief. And i didnt have time for you. Because i though it was the right way to raise you the same way my father raise me. Hoping for you to watch and learn everything i do and listen to whatever i told you to do. But when that didnt happen i asked Gobber to teach you, hoping you would be at least worth something. But i was wrong. After you defeated the red death i though that i had lose you for good. But thanks to Toothless. I was so afraid of losing you. I didn't listen to you and i learn my i realise that i never had time for you ,i am not being father for you. Son i am sorry for how i ignored you for the past few years. I hope you would forgive me. '

'Dad...' Hiccup tried to say but he was crying really hard. Stoick pulled hiccup in for a hug.

'Dad.. i forgive you' hiccup said to him while hugging. And they continue to hug for caring that the whole village was watching them from a far. Astrid wipe her eyes and mumbled 'good for you hiccup'

Stoick put hiccup down and place a hand on his shoulder and said

'Son i am very proud of you. Congratulation on entering Hogwarts. I am pretty sure your mother would be very proud of you too'

**Sorry it took awhile to write this out. I had a similiar experience with Hiccup i can relate to him alot actually. Not being accepted and stuff. Yea and yes i did cry abit while typing this out.**


	5. Jack's Acceptance

**Hello everyone. So sorry for the long introductions but it will be over after this chapter i promise. Now on to the last one Jack! Ready? Lets GO! Its getting really difficult to write out the introductions. **

\- Jack

'JACK! JACK! Wake up!COME ON JACK!' Kate Shout as she Jump up and down on jacks bed forcing him to roll to the ground

'Aarrgghhhh' Jack whine as he rolls on the cold floor

'Jack! Breakfast is ready!' Kate kneel down to make sure jack eyes were open and smiled.

'Okay okay im coming...' As jack forces himself off the floor which was so good to lie on especially when he is shirtless. Ouhh can u feel the hotness Pssshhh~~

'Morning Jack' Qiana greeted

'morning mum' As jack when up and gave her a quick good morning kiss oh her cheeks. And receiving one in return.

'Good Morning Son!' Alex greeted

'Morning dad' jack replied in a dreadful tone.

'Jack go wash up and get ready for breakfast. You promised to bring Kate and her friends to the ice skating park today' Qiana reminded

'Yea i didn't forget.' Jack shouted across the hall way.

'Hey mum! Did you see where my hoodie went?' Jack question walking out of the bathroom with only a light brown skinny jeans on while brushing his teeth.

'Over here honey!' Jacks mum replied.

'So Jacky taking the girls out eh?' Alex teased, Flipping through his newspaper.

'Dad you and your puns are not working, its not funny!' As jack sat down for his all time favourite breakfast. HOMEMADDE PANCAKE I MAPLE SYRUP. Yum..

'Well anyway take good care of Kate okay? Anything happens to her you will get it from me!' Alex warn jack as he finish his cup of coffee. Which made Kate giggled

'Now have fun dear, Papa needs to go to work. I'll be back by 7pm then tell Papa all about your adventure today ouhkay sweety?' As Alex lean down and kiss his precious baby on the forehead.

'Honey 7pm! Don't be late!' Qiana reminded as she gave a quick good bye kiss to Alex.

'I Won't ! Afterall today is an important day!' Alex said as he left the house.

'Bye PAPA!' Kate shout and wave to him through the kitchen window and watch him get into the car and drive away.

'What's the special occasion?' Jack asked while taking a big chow on his pancake.

'Ouh you will know dear, Be home by 6pm okay?'

'Okay.' Jack replied before taking another big chow on the pancake. Not soon after the doorbell rang.

'Jamie is here! Hurry Jack!' Exclaim Kate, as she happily jump up and down on her seat.

'Get the door first sweety. Don't keep the guest waiting at the door okay?' Qiana requested.

'Jack Hurry! Everyone is here!' Kate

'I'll be done in a minute!' Jack replied placing the dish in the sink

'Take care of them okay jack? And be careful ' Qiana requested as she wash the dishes.

'we will' Jack grinned and left the house.

'Now who is ready for ice skating?!' Jack Said in a cheery manner to kate and her friends.

At the ice skating ring jack taught Kate and her friends how to skate. Easy steps first.

When kate fell down for the first time she frowned.

'Jack I don't want to do this anymore... I wanna go home now...' Kate said on the verge of tears. Jack stop and kneel in front of her.

'Its okay Kate, everyone will fall down eventually. Just because you fell once doesn't mean you can't do it.' jack stood up and intentionally took a fall. Kate saw and giggled.

'Jack you are stupid..' As she continue to giggle.

'See? Everyone will fall down.. including me. So there is nothing to worry about okay?' Jack stood up and reassured Kate. As he move towards kate and pet her head, he pointed to where her friends are. She watch as each of them fell down and laughed at each other.

'This is so cool!' Jamie exclaim while trying to stand up.

'Fun aint it? How about we learn this the fun way?' Jack took off his skates and slides himself to the center of the ring where there seems to be nobody.

'Try and come to me!' Jack shouted across the ring. Motioning for the kids to come.

'First one here will get a Chocolate bar from me!' he add on.

'Come on!' Jamie exclaimed gesturing them to move forward with a big smile on his face. Adults, grown ups around the ring, stand and watch them trying their best to get to Jack. Encouraging the kids to try their best. Some of them even show them how to skate Correctly.

Jack smiled at the sight of the kids laughing and the sight of people helping them. Its pretty sad that we don't see if often now. Jack was surprise at what the kids did next.

Holding each others hand and going forward together.

'Come on.. you guys can do it!'Jack mumbled to himself. As they came closer he could hear them counting together.

'Right, Left,Right, left, Right, left...' Counting together. As they got closer kate looked up and smiled to jack. Not noticing that bystanders whipped out their phones to record this very cute scene.

As they reached Jack, the audience and bystanders all clapped their hand and cheer for the kids. Making them feel like stars.

'Well done kids!' And announcement was made by the guy in the control room.

'So who got the chocolate bar jack!?' Jamie asked in delight.

'I'm pretty sure I got it since I was here first!' Exclaimed Caleb

'No I was here first!' Exclaimed Calude

'What about me!? ' Claimed Pippa. Soon the kids started to quarrel among themselves .

'Okay okay..' Jack said pretending to think by putting his finger on his chin.

'Well all of you are so good. I think that everyone here should get a chocolate bar or ice cream! Either one you choose.' Jack said with a big cheery smile on his face. Making the children smile and cheer.

'now come on lets go!' Jack gesture them to the gate.

'Mom We're home!' Jack shouted through his hallway of his house.

'Welcome Home Honey, Dinner is about to be done! Go wash up first!' Jack's Mum replied.

Just when jack was about to climb up the stairs to his room he heard the news.

'Today here at Byrant park, a group of kids were seen learning how to ice skate. We have live footage of people of all ages encouraging this group of young children!' Said the news reporter.

'MUM! KATE! WE ARE ON TV!' Jack shouted at the top of his lungs echoing through the house.

'As we can see from the footage, it is really rare to see occasions like this now.

So sir what were you reaction to seeing this happening?' the news reporter questioned a bystander

'Well it sure was cute that is for sure. And it showed me how people used to be. So bright and encouraging helping each other in every little things. Not only that it also showed me how children were so full of hope and light they can be over everything.'

Said the man.

'Honey I'm home!' Alex walked in.

'Did you see the news!' Qiana squeal in delight.

'Yea I had! It was on the afternoon news too!' Alex kneel down and carry Kate up on his back.

'Well done Sweety' Alex whispered to Kate.

'anyway jack here this came in for you' Alex handed jack a letter.

Jack flipped the letter over and notice the red Wax stamp with a big H sign. His eyes widen in surprise.

'Mum, Dad is this my letter to Hogwarts?!' Jack Flipping the letter Front and back constantly. Expression in big disbelief.

'Yes son. You are going to Hogwarts' Qiana said putting her hand on jack's shoulder. Sounding very proud till the point that she was about to cry with tears of joy.

'Congratulation Son.' Alex said with a soft happiness in his voice.

'Kate, what must you say to your brother?' Alex questioned Kate with a smile.

'Yay Jack!' Kate cheer in delight wriggling on her fathers shoulders.

'now come on we should celebrate, Honey is the feast ready?' Alex walking to the kitchen with kate riding him like he is a pony.

'THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!' Kate exclaimed!

Well that night it was really one to remember. Since we had cake and pizza and many stuff to eat.

**OMG YESHH! FINALLY FINISHED with the introductions! Lets get to the story shall we? Well sorry if this one bores you a lot. I am bad at introducing people. Hee hee...**


	6. Wandering

**Well sorry it took so long to get on with the plot. I hope you enjoyed the introductions at least. Now lets get on with it. **

'Welcome to Diagon Alley, Princess Rapunzel.' Morgan said.

'Please just call me Rapunzel, No need for the princess and are you sure we are the place? Cause it sure is an Alley but not Diagon to me.' Rapunzel asked obviously puzzled. Standing in front of a wall in between a bookshop and a old record store.

'Watch' Morgan walked towards the wall and tap on a brick. To Rapunzels amazement the wall slowly gave way showing another entrance to a alley. It was filled with people in robe or pointy hat. Morgan gesture her in and guided her to Flourish and Blotts, to get her books first. Secondly, are the cauldrons, telescopes and the other ingredients and material required . Followed by Madam Malkin's to get her robe and other clothings required of the school.

' Thank you Madam Malkin!' Rapunzel gave her one tight hug before heading out of the store to have tea at Rosa Lee Teabag. Just when she was about to exit the store, a girl with big messy fiery hair walks in with a tall lady who seems to be very elegant. Giving each other a smile as they walk pass each other. Morgan smiled at the ladies as he holds the door for both of them to walk in and for rapunzel to walk out.

'Come again dear!' As madam Malkins wave and gave a big smile. Before turning to the red head to help with her Hogwarts robes.

' They are nice people aren't they?' Rapunzel asked before taking a sip from the cup of rosemary tea she ordered.

'Aren't you nicer? The way you smile and hug everyone after they helped you with your books and school stuff.' Morgan replied giving her a very big smile.

'Well aren't you a gentleman Mr headmaster?' Rapunzel teased with a grin on her face. Morgan let out a small chuckle as he finishes his tea.

'You remind me of my grand daughter, always happy and delightful. Always asking how my days were whenever I see her, and i'll always have a little something for her.'

He paused for awhile recalling the moments he had with her before continuing ' And she would always come running to hug me when ever I am coming over to visit, and she will touch my hair. Feeling her small hand in my own.' pausing for a moment and stood up before adding on ' We better get going to get the two items before we head back'

'My wand and owl!' Rapunzel said in delight.

Rapunzel took a while to stare at the store sign that says ' Ollivanders'

'Good day, Mr Ollivanders.' Morgan said as he walk in. A old man who looks about 5 feet tall walks up. Rapunzel was expecting a loud deep voice from a giant like him.

'Welcome Mr Freeman, what brings you here today?' The giant asked softly and gently, clapping his hands together and started to rub against each other.

'She needs her wand' Morgan said as he gestured rapunzel to come forward to the counter.

'I see, Stand here young lady' Mr Ollivanders motion her to stand on a red platform.

Rapunzel did as told. Not soon after rattlings could be heard. Mr Ollivanders eyes widen as a yellow dusty box slides its way from the back and ended up on the counter.

'So it finally picked someone' Mr Ollivanders mumbled to himself

Slowly removing the box lid he picked up the wand with care and gently place it in Rapunzels hand.

"Wow' Rapunzel breath the words.

'This wand is made from a very special tree, named the SunDrop tree' Mr Ollivanders explained.

Rapunzel's eyes widen and held it with one hand and observed the beautifully craved wand. It was 6 inch long with a sunflower plant craved on it the petals were made from topaz.. A faint titanium yellow was emitted from the wand when it landed in Rapunzel's hand. Emitting a fresh scent of chrysanthemum. Just than the door open and walk in a skinny freckled face with auburn hair which are long and covering his eyes and a metallic left leg. Along with some other kids that are dressed very weirdly . Accompanying them is a big beefy man with only good one arm and one foot. He greeted with a Scottish accent.

'Ha'ed mast'aer Morgan! Whay ay surprise tae se'a yew hera. Go'od Day eh Ollivander?' Said the one arm man.

'Nice to see you too Gobber' Morgan replied. As he took a good look at each of the kids he asked. 'Kids of yours?'

'No non at all, i'm just accompanying tha'em tae shop for scho'ul stuff. What about that girl eh?' Gobber pointed with his axe hand at the short brown hair girl.

'No, I am just accompanying a royal blood to buy her books and school needed items'

Morgan replied.

Just than a sleeveless kid with quite beefy arms compared to Gobber walks up to Rapunzel and took her hand and said

' Well, Hello there your majesty' Giving a 'seducing' face. About to kiss her hand when a blond hair girl walked up and pulled the kid away.

'So sorry about that your majesty, my name is Astrid and this meat head here is snotlout, the twins over there are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, that guy over there is Fishlegs. Oh and this is Hiccup' Astrid pull Hiccup over and smiled.

'Oh no it's okay, you guys are funny.' As Rapunzel could not take her eyes off Hiccup as she felt something about him.

'Oh where are my manners. My name is Rapunzel, and no need for the majesty' She add on.

'Well thank you Mr Ollivanders we shall take our leave now, keep the change.' Morgan said as he smile and walked out with Rapunzel. Before Rapunzel left she went up to Mr Ollivanders and gave him a hug and whisper a thank you to him. Kind as always. Mr Ollivanders wave her a good bye and smile watching her leave.

Mr Ollivanders helped the rest to pick out their wands. Until hiccups turn who is last, Gobber had the rest outside as they are making a mess in the shop, (duh when you have snotlout and the twins anything dumb could happen). When hiccup walked up to the red platform. The same rattling sound could be heard. Suddenly everything calm down. Mr Ollivanders eyes widen as a violently rattle could be heard. He looked over to the section that was encased in glass and nicely places on a purple cushion.

'Oh dear...' he mumbled and walk to open the glass and bring the box to Hiccup.

'This wand did not pick a suitable owner ever since it was made. And it is over 200 years old!' He exclaimed . As he open the box, not wasting a second the old worn wand flew straight to Hiccup's face. Unable to catch it, Hiccup fell to the ground as soon as the wand impacted on his face. Just then the door opened and walk in Astrid. Hiccuped stood up picking up the wand. Closely examine the Stick. A few moment later the door bell rang and walk in a tall pale boy with snow white hair with denim blue eyes wearing a teal jacket. Hiccup noticed he was bare footed. Astrid nudge a unfocused hiccup and he fell to the floor again. The pale boy walked over to help Hiccup stand.

Hiccup felt a slight rise in temperature and a slight blush came on when he looked at the pale boy in the face.

'Hey, are you okay?' the pale boy asked.

'Ye... yea I am fine' hiccup replied not taking his gaze off the pale kids face.

'The name is Hiccup and this is Astrid and that is Gobber' Hiccup added while pointing.

'Hiccup huh.. that's a cute name, the name is Jack, Jack Frost' the pale kid said causing hiccup to blush even more and felt more hot. Not soon after the wand in hiccup's hand start to glow a Green Harlequin light. Everyone watch with their eyes widen. The old wood skin started to peel off by itself. Revealing a dragon craving and a emerald gem which seems to be the wings of the dragon. The wand became black in colour after the peeling.

'Its made from Nightshade wood' Mr Ollivanders told Hiccup. 'A tree that will only grow once every 6000 years on a full moon night. And it is a very small tree, enough to make a single wand out of it.' he added with a smile.

'Noa'w we better be off then!' Gobber exclaim and paid mr Ollivanders.

'I guess I'll see you next week then Hiccup' Jack said and waving a good bye to Hiccup which seems to make him blush cherry red. Before leaving Astrid and Hiccup thanked Mr Ollivanders and walked out. Letting him smile.

'So who is the lucky guy?' Astrid whispered to hiccup as she gave him a soft elbow to his arm. 'No One' hiccup replied not looking into astrid's eyes until his face felt cooled.

'Na'ow lets go get that Moose wearing boots that you guys need for your charm that Gothi will make!' Gobber said while motioning the kids to go.

'Actually Gobber its...' Fishleg said before going off

Now it is Jack's turn to pick his wand. As usual Mr Ollivanders motion him to stand on the red platform just when Qiana and Alex walked in.

'Mum! Dad! Just in time!' jack exclaim as he walked and stood on the red plateform.

Surprisingly there was no rattling at all. Mr Ollivanders raise an eyebrow and looked at jack rubbing his chin with his fingers. Suddenly the sound of a wooden stick cut the silence. From above slide down a staff with a crook end. Mr Ollivanders stumbled a few step backwards with a pretty shock look on his face. As he picked up the Staff with a warm cloth and place it on the counter. When he let go of the staff the cloth was frozen solid.

'So you picked a child' Mr Ollivanders mumbled to himself. He handed the staff to jack. As jack examine the staff he notice the ice craving on it. 'It is craved from the frozen bark of the Antarctica tree. It changes it's size very often to fit with the weather conditon and we had to find the correct time to get that piece of wood.'

'It's too big but I liked it' jack mumbled, a moment later its like the wand have a connection to jack's soul, it began to shrink itself into the size of a 8 inch wand. With Sapphire snow flakes. Emitting a Celeste blue light, that felt cool yet warm at the same time.

'COOL!' Jack exclaim. He started to spin the wand, without knowing the wand began to change back to it's original form of the staff with a crook end.

'Thae't a'is beautifu'al!' A Scottish accent voice said from behind.

'Thank you ' jack said turning to see a Flame red and messy hair girl standing there.

A tall elegant female walked in with Big huge man walked in.

'Elinor? Is that you!?' Qiana Exclaimed

'Qia... Qiana is that you?! ' The elegant looking lady whose name seems to be Elinor replied. Both of them went in for a hug.

'Fergus!' Alex exclaimed

'ALEX! I hava'nt seen you in eh Centu'ary!' The Big huge man replied in a strong Scottish accent

'Look at her, she looks so much like you Elinor!' Qiana exclaim looking at the Flae red hair girl.

'Merida, this is Qiana and that is Alex. All of us went to hogwarts together' Elinor said to the red head girl.

'A'its nice tae meet yew' Merida replied. Bowing.

'And that is my son jack' Qiana said pointing to Jack who is holding his staff.

'He looks a lot like alex! He got your eyes and pale complexion!' Elinor said.

'It's nice to meet you mrs...' Jack paused and look at Qiana for anwser

'Dunbrouch my dear' Elinor replied.

'Mrs Dunbroch' Jack continued. Placing his right hand over his chest and bow.

'Are you here for a wand? Or a reunion dinner? ' Mr Ollivanders asked Elinor.

'Oh sorry for my rudeness, Fergus..' As elinor turn to see that both man are outside talking.

' she needs a wand' Elinor pointed to merida and gesture her forward.

Mr Ollivanders motioned merida to the red platform. Which merida followed with a questioned look on her face. There was utter silence for the next few seconds.

A rattling could be heard softly slowly loudening as it got closer. A Red box landed on the counter, similar to the one Rapunzel had.

'Oh what do have we here.' Mr Ollivanders mumbled to himself. Slowly taking out the wand and gently place it in Merida's hand. Merida took the wand and stare at it closely. On the wand there was a ruby in the shape of a bear.

'it is made out of the Spring Oak tree's Fire Flower.' It blooms once every 100 years.'

Mr Ollivander said while packing the boxes.

'Wow...' Merida stare at it in amazement.

'Careful, don't wanna have your eyes burn' jack teased. Shocking merida and dropped her wand to the floor.

'Just kidding' Jack said grinning mischievously.

'ARGGHH! You've ga'wt to bae kidding me'h!' Merida snapped picking up the warn and started chasing Jack around the shop.

'Stop it both of you!' both Elinor and Qiana snapped together in total sync. Causing them both to 'JINX' each other. And laughing together. Mr Ollivanders raise an eyebrow and mumbled 'Generation gap'.

After paying for the wands, both families went their separate ways and finished off their shopping and head home. Just when Jack was about to walk away he noticed a girl dressed in all black entered the ollivanders store, while Merida saw two sisters with different coloured hair accompanied by a Man and a happy talking snowman who just waved and smile and greeted to everyone with a small cloud snowing above him following where he goes.

**Yay, it took me half my day to type this out, I really hoped you enjoyed it. Can you guess the last few unknown characters? XD im excited for the next chapter myself. Well see you guys soon! **


	7. Train to Hogwarts

'Stay safe and do well honey' Elinor said to Merida while cupping her face touching forehead to forehead.

'Mum, I'll bae fine. I'll promise tae write!I gotta gou now!' Merida said pushing her cart through the crowed looking for platform 9 ¾ .

'My wee darling!' Fergus called out to merida, catching up to her. Trying to catch his breath.

'Aye fath'ur?' Merida asked, before being pulled into a hug. Elinor walked up and join the hug.

'Dad, i'll bae fine! Afterall a'i am a big gu'rl na'ow.! Merida Exclaim placing a fist over her chest. Fergus laughed at the sight of that.

'Merida how are you feeling?' Elinor asked. Stroking merida's red fiery wild hair.

'I'm feeling great mum!' Merida exclaimed! Anxiously Scanning the train station for platform 9¾. Which is no where to be seen. As she look between platform 9 and platform 10, Merida noticed a familiar short brown hair girl walking through the pillar with the big 9 on it. Accompanied by a taller boy.

'Mum! I found a'it!' Merida cried pulling Elinor along. With Fergus behind pushing Merida's belongings. Stopping just outside the pillar. Watching in amazement as kids walk into the pillar and disappeared.

'Do well and stay safe okay?' Elinor pulled merida into a hug, holding back her tears of letting her precious little girl going away. Obviously very worried like mother always should.

'Ready for the change of your lifetime my wee darling?' Fergus spoke softly as he kneel down beside merida and stroke her hair.

'Aye!' Merida hug Fergus tight. Before walking in she turned to both her parents and said ' Thank Yew, Mum, Dad for letting me go to Hogwarts' Before pulling them both and embracing them hard.

'Gou make some new friends my wee darling' Fergus pat merida's head trying to hold back his tears.

'I'll will write back !' Merida said before pushing her cart into the pillar. Fergus and Elinor stood by and watch as merida walked into the pillar and disappeared.

Deciding to stay and wave her off. Not soon after they watched a group of young rowdy oddly dressed teens walked into the pillar. Fergus though they looked familiar and noticed a skinny lad with only one leg walked up with his cart along with a blonde girl.

'Hiccup!' A voice cried behind causing Fergus and Elinor to turn to face a man as big as Fergus walking up to the two kids before entering.

'Sto...Stoick?! A'is that yew!?' Fergus exclaimed With a shock on his face. Catching the attention of the big man.

'Fergus! Elinor! Its so good to see you again! AhHA!' You two are together !' Stoick replied just as shock as Fergus was. Going in for a BIG MAN HUG.

'Aww good to see you too stoick. Are those two your kids?' Elinor asked with a questioning look.

'Nah, only the lad is mine, come here Hiccup' Stoick mention for the one legged boy to come forward.

'This is King Fergus and Queen Elinor, they go to wizard school with your mother' Stoick introduced them to hiccup.

'He looks so much like her, where is Valka?' Elinor questioned. Upon hearing that, hiccup face blacken. Looking down giving Elinor and fergus the message that she wasn't with them anymore.

'Oh im sorry!' Elinor apologised and pulled hiccup in for a hug before looking up at stoick who had a strong face on. Not wanting the son to worry.

'I didn't meant to...' Elinor exclaimed,

'It's okay your highness, Dad told me everything. She is still out there somewhere'

Giving Elinor and Fergus a reassuring smile that he is okay.

'What a strong young lad you got there, Stoick' Fergus said giving Stoick a pat on the back.

'Now son you better get going now, Don't wanna miss the train do you?' Stoick gestured hiccup get his stuff.

'I'll be fine dad, afterall I got Toothless, Astrid and Gobber. I'll promise to write.' Hiccup said before being pulled into a hug by stoick.

'You don't have to prove yourself anymore son. I am already very proud of you.' Stoick said softly to hiccup with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Before pushing hiccup through the pillar with astrid in front.

'Wow...' Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widen as they step through the pillar and watch the breathtaking scene of kids who are around their age loading their luggages onto the trunk section before making their way up the train. Noticing a few familiar and oddly standing out bunch Astrid and Hiccup made their way over to them. Snotlout offering to load Astrid's trunk and as usual ignoring hiccup. Fishleg offered to help hiccup but got pulled away by Snotlout, while Astrid motion to them to go up and find an empty compartment for them . Meeting up with them later after helping Hiccup with his belongings.

After loading the trunk into the train both of them made their way up. Finally meeting up with the rest, but sadly the compartment seems to have only 1 more space and snotlout reserved it for Astrid strictly.

'Oh er it's okay Astrid you go join them, ill just sit somewhere else' As hiccup motion astrid in before closing the door and find another hopefully empty compartment. After walking a few compartment apart, Hiccuped found an empty one and sat himself right in. Taking the seat to nearest to the window. A few second later the door slides open and there stood two girls. One with a short brown hair that looked forcefully cut and somewhat familiar, while the other has a fiery wild messy curly hair.

'Hello hiccup, may we join in? The other compartment seems packed.' The brown hair girl asked nicely.

'Oooff..err... Of course you can! Rapunzel! Hiccup stammerer as he gestured for them to take their seats.

'Yew alone eh laddy?' Asked the red hair girl who seems to have a awfully strong Scottish accent.

'Well, yea. I came with a group but there wasn't enough space so I sat myself here' Hiccup explain with a down look on his face.

'Aw yew poor laddy, lost like eh little wee lamb. A'i ai'm merida by the way.' Exclaimed the red head.

'My name is Hiccup.' As he replied and received a hug from merida.

'I'll be you'er Bi'g Sist'ar from na'ow on then!' Merida exclaimed putting both hands on hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup looked up with a smile on his face. With rapunzel clapping in delight. Suddenly the door opened again, standing there was a tall slim boy with snow white hair and pale skin. Instantly dropping the temperature by a little.

'Hey can I join you guys? The other train are fullll...' said the boy.

'oh it's you' the tall boy gave merida a glare.

'oh a'its yew!' Merida return the glare with one of her own.

'Oh hey Hiccup!' As the boy turn and say a Familiar Freckled face kid with Auburn hair.

'Hey jack!' Hiccup exclaimed. As he felt a sudden rush of joy.

'Hi my name is Jack nice to meet you!' As jack stretch out his hand to shake rapunzel's hand. Ignoring Merida's glare.

'The name is Rapunzel, Nice to meet you jack!' Rapunzel said while shaking.

'Come and join us!'Hiccup motion him to the empty seat opposite of him. As Jack make his way in and stored his small belongings on the top shelves. And settled himself comfortably beside hiccup as merida had taken the seat infront of hiccup with rapunzel sitting next to merida. There was a utter silence when the sound of the door opened. And there stood a girl in complete black attire, black and grey strip stocking and a black blouse, black lipstick and of course blackhair that reach to the length of her shoulders. Everyone else in the compartment turn to look at her in surprise.

'Hi, eerrrr... the other compartments on the train are full, mind if I join you?' Requested the girl holding her briefcase with both hand.

'Of Course you can!' Rapunzel answered for the group.

'Thank you! My name is Mavis!' As she came in and sat herself next to rapunzel.

'My name is Rapunzel and this is Merida, Jack and Hiccup' Rapunzel point respectively as she mention their names. Just as she finish introducing Jack mumbled to himself

'Hey.. think I've seen yew before...' as he got interrupted when the door open.

'Hiccup! There you are! And I see that you made some new friends. Oh hey Rapunzel!' Exclaimed a Blond girl as the door open.

'Hey Astrid.. hey astrid hey astrid ! Guys this is Astrid, one of my friend who I came with the group' As hiccuped Introduced.

'Can I join you guys? My compartment seems full and messier' Astrid requested.

'Aye,sure you can! As Long as you're eh friend of Hiccup!' Merida petted the seat next to hers. Just when Astrid sat down a werid noise could be heard. Just then coming out of Astrid's pocket pop out a Dragon, or a Deadly Nadder. Everyone except hiccup seems surprise.

'Now I know why its messier there' Hiccup said. Then a black head popped out of Hiccup's vest. Another Dragon! And this time is a Night Fury.

'Toothlesssss, What did I say about staying hidden! If you are hungry i'll get you something to eat okay?' Hiccup nag at the black dragon.

'Stormfly go on girl~' Astrid said handing stormfly to hiccup for the dragons to play together.

'Oh my! You guys brought pets too!' Rapunzel stare in delight. She place her hand out and everyone stare at her hand with a puzzled look. A small pair of eyes opened and shocked everyone. Toothless and Stormfly jumped their way around until they landed on Rapunzel's lap to take a closer look.

'This is Pascal and he is a Chameleon!' Rapunzel Explains.

'Wait... so there are Reptiles on the train..' Jack though aloud to himself.

'Does your friends also have more of those?' jack add on.

'well yea, we cant really be separated anyway we are all strongly bonded' Astrid replied 'All thanks to one person' She added on giving hiccup a kick in his metal leg.

'eh it was nothing.. really' Hiccup rubbing his arm as jack gave him an elbow to his arm. And so the conversation about the pets went on until 5 minuets before departure. When the conversation got interrupted when the door open and standing there were two girls. One with Tangerine orange hair while the other who seem a little taller and have Citirne yellow hair.

'Hi.. can we sit here? The rest of the train is in complete chaos and there seems to be no room left for us to sit.' Asked the Orange hair girl.

'Su're! A'it's always nice tae have mo're company!' Merida said shifting herself inwards.

'Thank you...' As they both sat down.

'Oh my name is Anna , very nice to meet you and this is my older sister Elsa' as the orange hair girl introduced themselves.

'My name is Rapunzel ' As she introduced herself and the group went around in a circle to introduced themselves too.

'Are those dragons?' Elsa asked pointing towards toothless

'Yea they are, interesting ain't it?' Mavis replied.

And out of nowhere a high pitch and jolly noise could be heard. And from Elsa's coat walked out a snowman! Merida immediately recognise that snowman from Diagon Alley.

'Hello everybody my name is Olaf and I love warm hugs!' Waved the talking snowman.

'Did that snowman just talked!' Mavis watched in surprise. As Anna and Elsa sat themselves down in the last two seats of the compartment, the group watch as Toothless , Stormfly and pascal when down from rapunzels lap to the floor to examine Olaf.

As the train goes on the group talked about many things.

'Which House do you guys want to go!?' Rapunzel ask curiously to everyone.

'Oh, I am already in Hufflepuff ' Elsa explained.

'A'i will bae in Gryffindor ' Exclaimed Merida. 'It's been ay Trad'ition!'

'Well I wanna be in Ravenclaw, since its the smartest among the four houses I heard' Hiccup said while stroking toothless and stromfly who are sleeping on his lap.

'Well I don't really care about where I go' Jack said staring out of the window.

'I'll go to whatever house that wants me'

'Me too ' Mavis said shyly. 'I don't really care on what house I get into. I just want to get this done and over with.'

'Oh don't be like that, it's gonna be fun!' Elsa said resting her hand on mavis's lap.

'Well I wanna be in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff!' Rapunzel exclaimed as she bounce up and down excitingly.

'I want to go to Hufflepuff so I can follow my sister around and meet this amazing people that she told me about!' Anna said hugging her sister.

'Anything off the Trolley?' a Gentle voice cried out as the door of the compartment opened. There stood a plumb witch who gave the sweetest smile that the group was stun for a moment. Everyone one of them bought different things from the trolley and decided to play a game of Lucky beans! With a bet. Everyone will have to take one bean and place a bet of one of the other sweets that is found on the trolley. Whoever got the worst tasting flavour will get the sweets. Surprisingly, Lady Margaret as she want us to call her decided to throw in 2 chocolate frog and watch the kids play.

'3...2...1... Go!' Counted lady Margaret as she watch the kids place on bean each inside their mouth.

'Black Berry!' Mavis Exclaimed

'Cherry!' Anna Exclamied

'Lemon!' Rapunzel clapped in delight that she didnt get anything awful

'Honey!' Elsa said while sucking her finger from the stickness

'Chocolate!' Astrid exclaimed as her eye widen

'Peppermint!' Hiccup Said with a big smile

'Watermelon!' Merida exclaimed with pride

'Broccoli...' Jack said will trying to wipe the taste of his tongue with his icy cold fingers. Everyone gave him the items they bet.

'Oh what a sweet little bunch.. hohoho, you darlings want anything to drink?'

Lady Margaret asked one final time before moving off. Jack immediately bought apple juice from her, while Hiccup bought some plain water to feed the dragons.

Everyone gave a big thank you to lady Margaret before she moved off with a big smile.

Hiccup took out a small jar from his backpack which is filled with small fishes to feed toothless, while astrid took out shredded pieces of chicken meat to feed stormfly.

After having a quick meal toothless made his way to mavis's lap to take a nap while stormfly just slept on Astrid's. Olaf watch them both with eye wide.

'Aren't they just so cute... you tiny Minnie little dragons' he mumbled to himself as he watch the dragons sleep. Mavis felt slightly uncomfortable took out her wand from her pocket worrying that it might give toothless a hard time to sleep with something poking him. Everyone turn to look at her wand. It had a craving of a bat that is made out of amethyst gems. Slowly everyone took out their wands and started to show off. Especially jack with his form changing wand. Everyone was amaze when his wand changes into a staff and changes back at jack's will. But he explains it's for lighter travelling purposes when it is a wand. Astrid's wand has a carving of a mountain that is made out of onyx. While anna had a craving of a maple leaf made of amber. Elsa was holding onto a white wand with a Kornerupine snowman carve on it. After an eventful ride the announcement for students to change into their robes were made. Immediately chasing Hiccup and jack out of the compartment to guard the door. Astrid threaten to snap their necks if they try to peep. And soon it was Jack and Hiccup's turn to change. Hiccup's face felt hot when he watch jack going shirtless showing off his slim and smooth upper half of his body. Jack notices and decided to forcefully take off Hiccup's shirt to tickle him. Astrid and Merida chuckle outside hearing hiccup crying for help and laughing at the same time. After changing it was another hour till they reach Hogwarts.

Everyone shared their experience of getting their wand. Rapunzel explained that the headmaster had decided to bring her to get her wand as she was sort of muggle born. Which cleared up Astrid's and Hiccup's confusion. While Hiccup was a half blood as his father was not a wizard. Just after then the train stopped and the announcement was made.

'_We Have Arrive at Hogwarts' _

**Yay they have finally reached Hogwarts! FINALLYY. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed yourself**


	8. Sorting

**Finally the students arrived at Hogwarts!**

The Hogwarts express finally came to a stop at what seems like a train station made in the 1600s. As the students made their way down the train, a man with a hook and a dangling touch walked over and yelled, 'First year! First Year!'

'Go on, I'll be with you lots in a moment.' Elsa told the group. In a flash she took off with other Hufflepuff students.

'Gobber!' Astrid and Hiccup exclaim in surprise.

'Surprise ye didn't ya?' Gobber said to the kids. 'Now come along!' Leading the group of first year to the boats. 'Na'ow four to a boat!' he instructed. Merida, Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup got on to one. Following closely to the boat on the right is Mavis, Anna , Astrid and Ruffnut that astrid forcefully pulled along.

'Wow...' Hiccup breath the word as he tried to take in the breathtaking view of the School at night from the angel he is seeing from. As he shift his view from the school to jack.

'Now that is something' Jack added, as he stare at the view.

'Oh.. wow... I wish I can draw this right now.' Rapunzel though out loud.

'It's bigger then my castle!' Merida said, catching jack and Hiccups attention.

'wait you live in a castle!?' Both of them asked together.

'Ay do!' Merida boast proudly 'after all a'im a prin'cass!' she added.

'Oh my god! I never though I would meet another princess from another kingdom!' Anna exclaim from across.

'Me too!' Rapunzel grabbed Merida's hand and started to bounce happily on the boat rocking it violently.

'Well I live in a castle too but I'm not a princess' Mavis added from across. Causing Jack and Hiccup to stare in disbelief, as they share looks with Astrid and Ruffnut from across the boats.

As the boat finally came to a stop Gobber directed them to a hallway with a big door.

While climbing the stairs Hiccup's metal foot got pulled and fell face down. Students around exploded with laughter. Jack immediately helped him up, while Merida and Astrid stare at the crowd with eyes so fierce that they are ready to kill someone at any time.

'Wow sorry I didn't see your foot there ….. cripple !' Said a blonde boy with a back comb hair style. As he sneer at hiccup who tried not to face him.

'Nice one Caspar!' Exclaimed a plum kid with brown hair.

'Thank you, Mike!' That boy replied. ' You are too generous'

'Why would you do that!?' Jack exclaimed clutching his hands tight ready to punch Caspar in the face.

'Wow, hold it why are you siding with a cripple? That's so loser like' Snorted a blonde hair girl.

'Yea why would you?' another girl this time with black hair added.

'Abigail , Mindy stop teasing him.. look at him the poor thing, Gonna cry for mummy?' Caspar teased. The group of student burst into a second laughter.

'Yea if you have one!' Snotlout added. Immediately Astrid grab Snotlout by his face and threw him hard down the stairs.

'I AM SO DONE WITH YOU!' Astrid Shouted into snotlout's face, before stomping away and facing the two girls. Cracking her fist 'You wanna try that next?' immediately shutting both the girl up. Both girls shaking their head violently. 'Good, I was hoping you said that' Before Merida and Ruffnut dragged them both down the stairs and toss them at the base of the stairs folding their arms and smiling at them. 'Because I won't be the one doing it' Astrid added as she looked at her fingernails for any chip.

Gobber stood at the end of the stairs watching the commotion crying tears of joy.

'Your dad a'is gonna so proud hiccup, already making friends' Gobber mumbled to himself.

Jack turn to face Mike and Caspar who both suddenly lost all balls. With their face very pale and shock. Before making their way to the top of the stairs. With Mavis and Anna comforting hiccup. As he continue to hear whispering and gossips about his leg. Astrid, Merida and Ruffnut stood

Greeting them was a Lady with a Spring Green robe with golden highlighted hair. Her eyes are sparkly purple.

'Welcome to Hogwarts First years' she greeted in an enthusiastic manner. 'I am Professor Tooth, and I will be teaching you lot Transfiguration'

' Before we began the welcome dinner, you will be sorted into houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and lastly Slytherin' She ended staring silently at the students.

'We shall start the Sorting Ceremony in a moment' As she snap her finger a rolled up piece of parchment appeared on her hand. With another snap of her finger her Spring green robe changed into wings that flutter and flap continuously like a humming bird. Causing all the students to 'Wow..' together. A slight giggle escape from her mouth, as she quickly convert it into a big bright smile showing off her beautiful smile.

'You will be in the same house till your end of the schools years here in Hogwarts. They will be treated like your family. So work well with them to earn your house House Points. Break any rules and your house points will be deducted. These house points will then be calculated at the end of the year. The house with the most house points will be awarded the House Cup. Do I make myself clear?' She said sternly, making all the first year to nod their head together. 'Now come along!'

As the door to the dinning hall open, the students gasp in amazement as they walked in. Clapping from the uppers as they walked towards the front. Hiccup stayed close to the group in the centre to avoid any attention. The students were gathered at the front of four long tables with four different colour of table cloth laid across the very long stretch of tables respectively. At the very front was another stretch of table with a white table cloth , sat behind the table at the fronts are teachers while the other four a sat with student according to the houses. In front of the students is a stool with an old looking pointy hat place on it. Sitting directly at the centre and behind that stool is the headmaster.

'Now when I called you name step up front and sit on this stool when I place this hat on your head. You will be told to which house to go to.' Professor Tooth explained

'Mavis Dracula' She announced, certain students gasp at the name of Dracula while others simply make a joke out of it. As Mavis step up front Professor Tooth whispered to her ' It's all right nothing is gonna happen to you' As she place the hat on Mavis head. Everyone watch in anticipation. Suddenly the Sorting Let out a yawn shocking the first years.

'Hello deary, don't be afraid. You will be fine.' The hat said to Mavis.

'Let see here.. erm hmm , A sweet little soul... Dying to make friends... there is only one place for you... HUFFLEPUFF!' Announced the hat as the students of Hufflepuff roar with applauses and cheer. Professor tooth removed the hat and gestured her to the Yellow table at the centre of the hall.

'Tuffnut Thortson!' The teacher announced. As Tuffnut sat at the stool, Before the hat touches Tuffnut's head it announced ' Hufflepuff!' The table of Yellow, Cheer and clapped. And so the sorting went on. Until it was our turn. Hiccup and Astrid along with the other Berkians stare in disbelief as everyone though Tuffnut would be in Slytherin. Well the Sorting hat could be wrong but oh well we will see how this unfold.

'Rapunzel Corona!' Professor Tooth Announced. Headmaster Morgan watched Rapunzel eagerly make her way to the stool and sat. As professor tooth place the hat on her head.

'Oh.. interesting a Star Child.. *mumble**mumble*.. a golden warm touch... hmm.. you belong too... HUFFLEPUFF!' Announced the Hat, roaring and cheering could be heard as Rapunzel made her way to the table and sat herself between Elsa and Mavis. Headmaster Morgan smiled as he watch her made her way over.

'Merida Dunbrouch!' The professor announce. As Merida walks up and sat down she could hear Jack and Anna cheering for her, while hiccup just watch in silence.

As the sorting hat was place on her the whole room became quiet.

'ahh... daughter of Fergus Dunbrouch... you got the courage … Brave as a bear.. there can only be one place for you …. and that is GRYFFINDOR!' Merida made her way to the red table with the cheering students.

' Astrid Hofferson !'

'Well wish me luck' Astrid whispered to Hiccup before making her way up. Professor tooth place the hat on Astrid just as she sat down.

'Oh a fearless Hofferson.. well there can only be one place for you if you are willing to protect the one you hold dear... and that is... GRYFFINDOR!' Astrid stood up and bow to the hat before making her way to seat next to Merida.

'Anna Arendelle!' Upon hearing that Anna gave hiccup and jack an encouraging smile before making her way up. As such the hat was place on her.

'well... well... sisters are alike it seems... there can only be one place for you.. and that is HUFFLEPUFF!' Anna stood up and move to the yellow table and beside Elsa who gave her a big hug.

'Horrendous Hadock III, Hiccup!' Hiccup gave a sight as Jack gave him a a push to the front. He could her people gossiping about his name and his leg while he look around and saw Caspar glaring at him. He looked around more before sitting down and saw Rapunzel , Mavis , Anna and Elsa smiling and waving at him. Astrid and Merida gave him a thumbs up and mouth 'it's okay' . As he sat down and the hat place on him, hiccup focus on Jack ignoring the back ground.

'one willing to make a change... always wanting to learn more to make the world a better place... hmm... you are a difficult on Mr Haddock... where should I... RAVENCLAW!' the sorting hat announced. Hiccup let out a relive sigh and made his way to the blue table. And sat with some First year.

'Jack Frost!' Jack made his way up to the stool and sat while professor tooth place the hat over him.

'Ah.. a frost.. it has been years... cold blooded as always... this one is a playful one and quite defiant to do what his heart tells him to...this house could use your help... SLYTHERIN!' Jack made his way over to the Green table as they cheer. And sat with a few first year.

'Casper Overcast!' the professor announced. As Casper made his way over and sat on the stool. Before the hat touch his head , the hat announced 'SLYTHERIN!' Casper made his way proudly to the Slytherin table. Jack rolling his eyes and continue to watch the sorting while scanning the room for to locate where everyone is seated.

As the ceremony went on, Snotlout was under Slytherin while Ruffnut and Fishlegs joined Hufflepuff. As for Caspar group of friends they were all placed under Slytherin. Jack knew that instant he will be an outcast of the house, but it doesn't bug him one bit.

When the ceremony was over , the headmaster stepped up to say a few words.

'Lets welcome the new additions to the Hogwarts Family!' He announced as the whole hall clapped.

'Now just because you are in different houses , it does not mean that you cannot make friends with other houses. I strongly STRONGLY encourage you to mix around with people of other houses. Now just a few rules, First years are not allowed to go near the Forbidden forest unless you have received SPECIAL permission from me. Or requested.' He said sternly, instantly silencing the room. 'Okay, shall we enjoy the feast then?' a clap of his hand and food appeared on the table. The looks on the First year was absolutely priceless. A few moment into the feast , people started to move around to talk to their friends. After a few mouthful of chicken , turkey and cake , Jack grab a mug of fruit punch and made his way to the Ravenclaw table to meet hiccup.

'Enjoying yourself? Jack surprised hiccup who was busy stuff small piece of fish and chicken in his pocket to feet Toothless who seems to shrink smaller.

'Oh hey Jack..well I'm kinda enjoying myself. Kinda... ' Hiccup said.

'Hey , it's gonna be fine.. you will do well, after all you are now a Ravenclaw. Come on lets go meet the rest.' Jack gestured hiccup as he follow him to the Hufflepuff table. Upon seeing Hiccup Rapunzel stood up and gave him one big hug.

'See I told you it will be fine.' She whispered into hiccups ear.

'Congratulation on entering Ravenclaw!' Elsa said as she stood up offering a piece of cake.

'Hey Hiccup! congrats on entering Ravenclaw!' Anna said while offering to refill the empty mug both Jack and Hiccup were holding.

'Yea, You better help us for the year with our studies' Mavis tease walking up to Hiccup.

'Hey.. what about me... don't I get any hug or something? ' Jack teased

'Come here' Rapunzel open her arms wide and gave jack a hug.

'Now that's better, wanna go over to Gryffindor's table to meet with the rest?' Jack suggested pointing towards the red table. Agreed the group made their way to the table while Elsa catch up with them later.

'Aye! Look at who a'is here?' As Merida stood up and gave Hiccup a hug too.

'No fair why does hiccup gets all the hugs?!' Jack teased once more

'Cause no one want to hug yew' Merida replied with her tongue sticking out.

'Good job out there!' Astrid said as she punch Hiccup in the elbow and hugged him.

'And congratulation on entering Ravenclaw.'

'Thanks Astrid.. I ahh...' Hiccup got interrupted when Rapunzel dragged over a familiar tall guy with brown hair.

'Guys, meet Eugene. Eugene this is Jack , Hiccup , Mavis, Astrid, Anna ,Merida and that is Elsa.' As Rapunzel introduced along with some of the other Berkians.

'oh hi Eugene' Elsa said in a flat straight tone and face.

'hey Elsa... I err see your sister have make a lot of new friends already' Eugene said rubbing the back of his neck avoiding Elsa's cold glare.

'Hey, Anna did you know your sister excel In ice and snow magic? She is so good that she have no need to use a wand to conjure the ice and not reciting the spell name' Eugene quickly add on to break the ice.

'Yea so I heard' Anna snorted when Olaf wandered beside her. Showing's Eugene effort was hopeless. The group burst into laughter attracting the attention of the teacher. Professor North lean in towards Headmaster Morgan and whispered

'Are you sure it is them?'

'Yes, I am pretty darn sure it is them.' Headmaster Morgan replied.

'Very well then' North said before continuing his meal.

When the feast is over all the year 2 and above headed back to their common rooms while the first years were told to stay behind. Each sat at their house table.

'Now let me introduce ' Headmaster Morgan said.

'This is Professor North he is head for Gryffindor and he will be teaching you guys Defence Against the Dark Arts' As he walked over to a Big Man in Red shirt and a black jeans along with a black pullover. Professor north had a beard like Santa and has tattoos on his both his arms.

'This is Professor Peabody he is the Head of Ravenclaw and he will be teaching you guys History of Magic' A rather shorter man compared to the headmaster. I mean dog. Who wears Big bold hipster glasses and a red bow tie' Now just because he is a dog does not mean that you can bully him, he is one of our best teachers in the school with dealing with magical creatures. And I strongly advice you to not be rude to him or I even I won't be able to save your sorry butt.' Headmaster Morgan Tease with slight sarcasm. Apparently he got the message across to the students.

'This is Professor Sanderson. He rarely speaks but he have a heart of gold. He also the head of Hufflepuff. He will also be teaching you Astronomy. I wouldn't make him mad too. He is a really scary man' As Headmaster Pat professor Sanderson who seems to in a robe made of golden sparkling sand. Lastly, the headmaster walked to the Slytherin table.

'And lastly this is Professor Willow, She is the head of Slytherin and she will be teaching you all Potions. Speaking of potions all of you will have Potion classes together, It will be the only class with all four houses.' Professor Willow is an rather old and small hunchback lady. Who always carries a walking stick where ever she go. Some say that is her wand.

'Now please note that if anything should happen please report it to a prefect or a head boy or head girl of your respective houses. You will meet them shortly as they will bring you to your common room where you will sleep. Now lets be off then, you will have your lessons tomorrow. All your belongings are already in your common rooms and along with your house related items.' As headmaster Morgan walked away the house teachers immediately signalled the students to follow them to their respective common rooms. Students are notified of their curfew and are not allowed to be out of bed after the curfew. Luckily the seven of them already knew what to expect thanks to Elsa and shall meet at the t point where it splits to the respective area of the common room before breakfast.


	9. Friends

'Good Morning , Rapunzel! Anna greeted as she shakes Rapunzel away from her slumber. Anna watch as Rapunzel stretch and sat up right not even opening her eyes.

'Good Morning Anna...' As Rapunzel rubbed her eyes. Mavis and Ruffnut walked up to them with their bathing materials ready to have a morning bath. As they greeted each other. Just then Rapunzel realize that it was their first day of classes.

'IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS!' Rapunzel suddenly exclaim,

'Wait we have Classes?' Ruffnut Questioned Sarcastically, the group of girls suddenly burst into laughter.

'What's the early commotion about? I see you guys are excited ' asked Elsa as she walked in. 'Come on lets hit the showers.' immediately Rapunzel sprang out of her bed.

'Wow...' as they walked into the bathroom and saw the huge bathtub. Suddenly jumping out of Ruffnut's jacket was a Green dragon with a long neck.

'Just how many of those do you guys have?' Mavis asked as she bend down to scratch it's tummy.

'I don't know, I have like two? Or one and a half? ' Ruffnut replied while beginning to undo the braid on her hair. 'Scaldy! Come back here...' as Ruffnut stop and went after the Scaldron who is trying to get into the gigantic bathtub. Ruffnut place Scaldy in the tub of hot water and quickly undo the remaining braid of her hair and join the rest of the girls who were watching Scaldy swimming joyfully.

'Anyway lets hurry up before any other girls come in. So far its empty' Elsa reminded the rest of the girls.

The girls made their way to the great hall after a warm refreshing bath, bumping into Merida and Astrid who were heading to the great hall. Followed closely behind was Tuffnut and Fishleg. Talking about the upcoming lessons and how Fishleg is so excited while Tuffnut was not.

'Punzie Show me ye're timetable!' Merida requested as she hand hers over to let them see and have an idea what lesson they would be together. Just then Hiccup and Jack join them at the meeting point.

'Show me ye're timetable, both of yew!' Merida requested without taking her eyes off the Hufflepuff timetable with her free hand out demanding for the other two timetable. Hiccup and Jack handed them over without question. After a brief scanning of the four different time table.

'Soo.. we Gryffindor will be having Astronomy with Hufflepuff, Charms with Slytherin, Herbology with Ravenclaw , Defence against the dark arts with Slytherin again, Flying with Ravenclaw, History with Ravenclaw and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. ' Returning the timetables respectively. As everyone made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. And it seems that every table seems to have a mixture of colours except for the Slytherin table. Which no one seems to bother to sit or interact with them. As the group sat down at the Hufflepuff table and ate, Jack and Hiccup notice people glaring at them. As jack is a Slytherin and the only one who seems to be mixing with the others.

'Hey, this table is for non pure blood' a voice came from behind. Turning the attention to the group of Slytherin standing behind jack and hiccup. 'Who knew a nerd could be with a pure blood?' Upon hearing that Elsa stood up immediately and confronted them in a deadly cold manner.

'Hello Hans.. what can I do for you' Elsa threaten in a cold voice folding her hands.

'Well he is a Slyther...' Before Hans could finished Anna punch him in the face knocking him to the floor. Causing everyone in the hall to stare in silence.

'WOW!' Exclaimed Anna as she shake her Knuckle 'I'm feeling a lot better now after punching him, huh I wonder why I did that...' Anna copied her sisters action of folding her arms. Giving each other a High Five.

'Hey Astrid, you don't deserve to sit with losers' Snotlout voice came from behind. On the spot Merida threw a Jug at snotlout's face while Astrid walked up and punch him in the face knocking him down immediately. Ruffnut and Tuffnut immediately took a pair of big chicken drumstick bones and whack him. Just then Hookfang jump out of snotlout's robe and went to Hiccup's robe to hide with toothless.

'Oh right, Gobber wants us to Leave our dragons at his hut before lesson starts' Hiccup reminded the twins, fishlegs and Astrid. Quickly finishing their last bite the group head down to the Hut outside of the Forbidden forest. As the group made their way to the hut, from afar they could see Gobber walked out of his house with what seems to a skeleton bird on his hand. As he place the Bird on the floor and reach for something at the back of it's neck the bird grew and expanded into a Dragon.

'Mornin' there kids! Gobber said with a smile waving. 'Just drop 'em off here and you can go for ye'r lessons!' Motioning the Astrid, Hiccup the twins and Fishleg to let out the dragons. 'Where a'is snotlout?' Gobber scan as he notice Hookfang but no Snotlout.

'His busy impressing the others... so done with him' Astrid answered as she remove a pendant on tiny Stormfly as she enlarge into her normal size. While the Twins did the same, Barf and Belch along with Scaldy. While Fishleg helped with Meatlug and Hiccup helped with Toothless. The rest of the group stare in amazement looking at each of the magnificent beasts.

'Now bud, take care okay? I got you a new tail that you can use to fly without me. We can go flying at night okay?' Hiccup said as he pat a normal size Nightfury. Toothless kept on nudging his head against Hiccups back and gave a pitiful purr. 'I'll visit by lunch and bring you back after lessons okay? Now go have some fun' As he gestured toothless and the rest to the forest to hide. With Gobber's Boneknapper following them to keep and eye on them to not set anything on fire or cause any trouble as Gobber had instructed. And gestured the kids back to class.

' Good Morning class' Professor Tooth said as she walked to the front of the class filled with Ravenclaw and Slytherin First year students.

'Now, I'm going to do a quick attendance check, Raise your hands when I call for you name' Professor tooth said as she called out names after names after names.

'Well this is interesting' Jack said as he place his head on the table. Hiccup giggled at the sight of that and immediately cover his mouth to hide his blush cheeks.

'Hiccup?' Professor tooth announced, Hiccup raised his hands. 'Ah good to see some mixing of houses already.' as she continue with the taking of the attendance.

Hiccup could hear the other students whispering behind their back. 'Muggle blood' Hiccup could hear as Caspar voice ring in his ears. Looking down in embarrassment he clutch his fist tight on his lap. Trying his best to contain his feelings when jack place his hands over his fist. 'Its okay' Jack mouth to him while pretending to sleep with his head on the table. Hiccup relax a little as he ignore the insults that were being shot at him.

'okay a few students are missing.. i'll be back in a moment' Professor tooth said as she quickly flew out of the class to find the missing students.

'Jack get away from a muggle blood he will infect you with his muggle diseases.' Shouted a Slytherin girl.

'Hey hey, i'll go with who I want to go okay?' Jack stood up and said as he face the class, his voice boom with anger.

'Well, then you aren't suppose to be a Slytherin then..' Caspar insulted.

'SHUT IT!' a Ravenclaw girl stood up left to Hiccup. Cutting Caspar off immediately

gaining the class attention in an instant.

'Did a Ravenclaw just said that to a Slytherin?' Caspar challenge the girl. Not soon later a Slytherin Girl with orange hair that is not as fiery compared to Merida stood up and walked over to Caspar grabbing him by the collar, slamming him onto the floor hard with his back on the floor facing upwards. With her fist held in the air ready to break his jaw any time. She whispered some things towards Caspar forcing him to nod timidly and turn very pale. After threatening she walked up to jack and Hiccup.

'Hi, my name is Liana, Liana Springbell' As she offered her hand to hiccup who look up and gave her a handshake. The Ravenclaw girl walked towards jack and hiccup.

'And I am Heather, Heather Hordson' As she introduced themselves. Clipping her black hair to the side before offering a handshake

'Thanks for er... standing up for me.' Hiccup replied. From the far comer of the room

the four of them could hear Snotlout.

' Needing girls to defend for yourself pfff...' he snorted

Immediately the girls threw books at him causing him to lose his balance and fly out of his chair. Just then Professor tooth came back in with a few students. And the lesson began. Lessons for most of the day were mostly introduction and learning the origin of how the lessons started. Which took up most of the lesson time as each professor wants to set their standards and spend that day to know more about their students

And the first day of lessons ended with Potion classes. As the group walked out of the class room, Hiccup felt something tugging at his leg and feel down face flat on the floor. Laughter could be heard everywhere as Jack help Hiccup up. He turn to face Caspar and his group. Surprisingly, snotlout is with them. Jack clutch his fist hard ready to punch Caspar in the face.

'Oh you want to hit me? Haha I'm am the son of one of the ministry. I am pretty sure you heard of my dad Minister Overcast? So if you want to stay in this school you better not mess with me. ' Giving a intimidating glare at the other group of students. Joining from behind them was Hans and his other Slytherin friends.

'Looks like we have ourselves a worthy Slytherin.. ' He smirk at Caspar before turning to Jack. 'Choose your side Frost, it's them or Us. Now' Obviously wanting Frost to betray his group of friends. The first year students stick around to see the commotion. With jack and his group of friends as the centre of attention.

'Isn't it obvious! Do I have to answer that?' Jack Said as he step up front. Looking at Caspar in the eye. ' I pick them them.! As he put his face close to Caspar dropping the temperature around them. 'Now if you dare to cross me again.. I will make you will won't have time to say Fiddlestick once I break all your bones and feed it to the werewolves' Jack Threaten.

'so you decide to be the outcast eh, and I though you can be one of us..' Hans said turning his back and signal Caspar and his Group of friends to follow.

Astrid and the rest of the Berkians stare at snotlout expecting him to return to their side. All he did was roll his eyes and follow the Caspar. Merida grip her wand hard with ready to stab Caspar in the head with it. All of a sudden a Caspar's hair started to smoke. A few seconds later his head was on fire. Merida and the girls giggled while other students all started to laugh.

Mike and Mindy started to panic and tried to put oh the fire by blowing with their breath. Not knowing it will only make it worst. Hans immediately turn around with his wand ready to cast a spell. Before he could say anything

'ENOUGH WITH THIS NONSENSE!' Professor North walked by and with a flick of his wand water started to pour on Caspar. Putting out the fire instantly. 'It's only the first day of school and you lot just can't stay out of trouble can you? Now scatter ! I don't want any more trouble for the week!' Soon all the students disappear like flies.

The Group place their things down and head to the Great Hall for lunch. All they could hear were people gossiping about what had happen earlier when Jack and Hiccup walked in. All eyes were on them, as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Jack could feel the burning glare of Hans and Caspar behind them. But still everyone had a good laugh at Caspar seeing the burn on his head which has been replace with a bold spot and some green ornament.

'Great.. Just great.. it's only the first day of school and half of my house hates me.' As bury his face into his hands.

'Sorry... It's my fault, you didn't have to do all that for me you know... I am pretty use to being picked on anyway.' Hiccup said in an apologetic manner.

'oh a'it ain't your fault! A'it ais them for finding ay fight with us!' Merida exclaimed while tearing a piece of chicken violently from the drumstick with her mouth.

'Yea, and I can't believe that Snotlout with go with them!' Astrid exclaimed as she violently slam her mug against the table.

'Calm down people, Lets just enjoy the meal' Rapunzel said as she fed Pascal a piece of orange.

'Hey mind If we join you guys?' A familiar voice that Jack and Hiccup recognize. Liana and Heather stood by them. 'You could use more girls of different houses' Heather tease.

'Sure I guess..' Hiccup replied as he shift himself inwards closer towards Rapunzel.

'So did anything interesting happen in class today?' Elsa ask.

'I heard that both of you stood up to Caspar during your transfiguration class!' Mavis suddenly bring up the topic looking at the two who just join the group.

'Aw it was nothing' Heather said humbly. ' By the way Liana what did you threaten him with?'

'oh I just told him to not pick on Hiccup, and if he ever did again I would not hesitate to break his neck with my bare hands. ' Liana joyfully said as she took piece of pear and ate it slowly.

'Oh we will get along well' Astrid quickly added.

'Hey what are you guys going to do after lunch?' heather asked. Everyone tried to look away .

'We are err gonna explore the school!' Hiccup quickly replied.

'You mean I am going to bring you around the school' Elsa added before gulping down the cup of plain water. 'Okay quickly go and shower , we will meet at the T point at 4.30pm Don't be late!' Elsa added before dragging Anna with her. Who was still busy stuffing chocolate in her mouth.

'Oh okay. See you guys around then, we are going around to interact with the other first year girls'. As Liana and Heather went off, the rest of the people quickly ate their lunch and head off to change.

It is four 4.30 pm and all the eight of them have gathered. Jack dressed in his Green jacket with his selves rolled up with a black track pants, without his shoe as usual.

Hiccup wore a simple black V neck shirt with long selves and a brown long pants along with his slippers. Merida wore a simple black dress with slippers while rapunzel was dressed in a purple gown with no shoes. Mavis wore a Black gown with white buttons and flat heels show. While the sisters wore matching dark blue gown with white snow flakes pattern at the bottom of the gown. While olaf is still olaf.

As the group make their way down to Gobber's hut to relax. All the dragons were already waiting. Fishleg and the twins had already arrive and where playing with their dragons.

'I've heard what had happen today' Gobber said as he came our of the hut. 'good job, showing that kid who a'is da boss! Where a'is snotlout?'

'He went with that kid, leaving hookfang to us' Astrid said as she roll her eyes.

'So who want to take care of hookfang for the day?' hiccup asked

'ME MEME MEME!' Anna jump up and down in excitement. ' So which one of you is hook fang?' A big red Monstrous Nightmare walked up front. Anna wish she could take back her words but she didn't felt scared

'And that is Hookfang. Hookfang this is Anna, and she will be taking care of you for the night today.' As Hiccup took anna's hand and place on Hookfang's nose. Showing him that she is a trusted person.

'Hi hookfang!' As Anna slowly place her other hand on hookfang's chin. 'Can we go flying?'

'Sadly no Anna, we have to do it when most of the school is asleep or not awake yet.' Astrid explained. As hiccup walked over and gave Anna a pendant and explained.

'This pendant will shrink Hookfang when you put it on him. Please do not lose it, we can't make another one, for now play with him.' As hiccup make his way to toothless. Jack and pascal join him shortly to touch toothless. While Elsa went over to Anna who was already talking to Hookfang and becoming good friends. While Mavis made her way to Ruffnut and Tuffnut to play with Scaldy , Barf and Belch. Rapunzel when over to play with Stormfly.

Hiccup instructed the rest to let the dragons rest for flying tonight. As the group head into Gobber's hut to have a quick snack and a place to rest. For a hut that looks very small it is very VERY big inside. Gobber explained that he use a charm to expand the inside of the hut. He also explained that a tent can also be used in the same way, great for camping. All the dragons were shrink and placed next to the fire pit to sleep while Scaldy slept in a basin of water. While olaf watch over them sleep.

Chatting about what had happen today. And the topic on kicking Caspar butt with pranks.

'So what do we do about snotlout?' Hiccup ask as he turn to look at everyone.

'Why do we have to care about him? He is with Caspar!' Jack replied in a stern manner .

'Aye for once a'i have tae agree' Merida added.

'Guys, he have a responsibility to watch over Hookfang. Plus somebody really have to forcefully teach him manners' Astrid said as she punch her fist into her palm and crack her bones ready to knock a some sense into him.

'well it's settled then we will talk to him later during Dinner.' the others agree while Merida and Jack reluctantly agreed. 'Well for now we shall rest while we wait for dinner to be ready' Hiccup said.

As everyone fell asleep Hiccup made his way out to breath some fresh air. He sat on the patch of grass and look up at the sky. As he though to himself about what to do with Caspar. Knowing he should stand up for himself, but the though of trouble always stops him.

'I should really not let the others stand up for me, i'm just giving them more trouble...' As he though out lout to himself.

'Actually, I would be very happy to a friend.' Mavis said as she sat down beside hiccup hugging her leg close to her chest. Causing Hiccup to jump at the suddenness of her appearance.

'Mav... Mavis! Oh don't do that again please...' As he brought his knees close to his chest and hug it too copying Mavis action.

'I just couldn't sleep, seeing you going outside I though I should take the chance to know you more. Never had any friends before? Or you were just lots of trouble and constantly picked on back at home?'

'Well er... both sort of.' He answered not looking Mavis in the eye.

'Hey, it's alright you know? Friends are like your second Family. I learn after I made my first friend last year.' Mavis lay down on the patch of soft grass.

'Huh really... I only made my first friend when I sort of hurt him. Physically. Story of my life' As he began to rock himself front and back.

'Well what about Astrid?'

'Well she is my first Human friend, Back then no one likes me, not even my own father. Everything sort of change when I met toothless. '

'Ouch, that must have hurt you a lot'

'Well... yea, I'm totally use to being picked on and insulted. I even had thoughts of running away to not disgrace my father, then I realise I won't have anywhere to go. I didn't have the chance to meet my mother, I do hope I'll see her one day'

'I know how that feels... my dad told me that my mother died protecting me' immediately hiccup turn to face Mavis who looked like she is on the verge of crying but she manage to suck it up.

'i'm …...i'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have brought that up...' Hiccup tried to console her

'No, it's fine... I know she is in a better place now. Because of what happened to her Dad didn't let me out to interact with people. Until last year when someone accidentally found his way into my birthday party that my Dad and his friends prepared for me.' Mavis look up at the sky.

' Wow what a story. Must be glad you met him' Hiccup paused for awhile before adding 'You are actually pretty strong for a Hufflepuff..'

'Thanks..You know for someone who don't really have friends, you sure know how to put people around you first. Not bad for a Ravenclaw. '

'I .. er .. I just dislike the though of people getting hurt or being put in danger just for me sake. I use myself as a shield to get you guys out of danger.'

'You don't have to... No friend in the world would want to see someone else get hurt for their sake. Just like what you said, Beside what can you do with a small body like yours? You look like a talking fish bone' Mavis tease as she tried to mimic a Viking accent

'Oh what who me? Nah... I am way too muscular for anyone to be pick one, just look at all …... this!' As hiccup tried to flex his arms but to no avail, giving Mavis a good laugh. Without knowing Jack, Merida and Astrid were awake and listening to their conversation from inside the hut.

'On and one more thing' Mavis added

'yea what is it?' Hiccup replied

'Did you zing with anyone yet?' Mavis asked curiously

'Zing?' Hiccup return the question

'Yea you know like when you first met someone and when your eyes meet there will be this tingling sensation and you will know that is your soul mate' She explained.

'Well I don't think I did' as he reach to scratch the back of his head.

'Well I am sure you will find that lucky person soon enough, after all You only Zing Once'

'Well we better get some rest wouldn't want to miss the fun later do we?'

'yea we better' As Mavis let out a yawn and head back into the hut.

'Oh and hiccup?' Mavis pause as she open the door

'Yea?' As he stop in his track towards the door

'Everyone here are your friends and family, you don't have to feel alone any more' As she made her way into the hut.

Hiccup stood there stun as he went past the memory of the past two days and smile to himself, ' yea maybe I don't' he mumbled to himself and made his way in and took a seat next to Jack who was leaning against the sofa.

'Aye yew don't now'' Gobber mumbled to himself as he threw more wood into the fire.


	10. First flight

As the eight of them made their way back for dinner, they were discussing ideas on how to talk to Snotlout.

'I know how about I punch him till he agree?' Astrid Suggested while cracking her fist

'I like it!' Ruffnut Agreed as she start to punch Tuffnut practising.

'Come on, Hit harder!' Tuffnut encourage ' Hit me till I can see stars! It would be awesome!'

Ruffnut whacked him hard in the head. Knocking Tuffnut down to the floor

'Oh Thor that is good... hey are those stars!?' he implied, pointing to an empty space before passing out.

'Okay that is so out of the question' Hiccup grunted. Leaving Ruffnut to drag an unconscious Tuffnut.

'How about me and Astrid just talk to him?' Rapunzel suggested.

'Me and Mavis will follow you too' Anna insisted, catching up to Rapunzel

'Sure please do, but talk sensible things to him. He won't listen unless you give him a reason to.' Hiccup reminded

As the group have arrive at the great hall for dinner, Hiccup tried to keep an eye out for the Slytherin. Especially Caspar and his little group of friends. Unlucky enough, Hiccup spotted them at the far front of the Slytherin table, all Glaring at him. Including snotlout with Hans is sitting opposite.

'Come on lets eat first before we confront him.' Elsa gestured them over to the Hufflepuff table. After what seems like 30 minutes, Astrid, Mavis, Anna, Rapunzel and Elsa stood up. Just to make sure nothing dumb happen with just a small talk.

'Snotlout we have to talk..' Astrid requested as nicely as she could, Ignoring the glare from the group.

'Sure.. Anything for my lady' Snotlout in a flirtatious manner.

'Privately' She added sternly.

'Buzz off! We don't mix with low lives' Caspar interjected. Elsa turn to give Caspar a cold death stare, turning the boy pale in an instant.

'Yea buzz off!' Mike added. Elsa snapped her fingers and Icicles Shards were conjured from the bowl of soup he was drinking. With the sharp pointy end threatening him.

'Okay anything you say for my ladies' As snotlout raise his brows to every of the girls. Astrid rolled his eyes and gestured him to follow

'Wow hold on, if you have something to say, we wanna hear it to' Hans interrupted 'Don't we?'

A few of the Slytherin replied with a _Yea_.

'it's private. so if you excuse us' Rapunzel said, quickly pushing the group away.

Feeling annoyed, Hans grab Rapunzel by the shoulder and pulled her to face him.

'Listen you...' Before he could continue

'Hey! Hands off !' Eugene interjected swiping Hans hands from Rapunzel shoulder.

'Well, well look who it is, your knight in shining armour. Eugene.. Eugene, I always thought you were a good …...' Hans scoff but got interrupted when Anna punched him square in the nose. All the people who witness it happen burst out into laughters.

'Come on' Anna pushed the group out into the hallway where the rest of the group were waiting.

'Mind telling me what is going on?' Eugene whispered to Rapunzel.

'Oh just trust issues that needs to be solve right away' Rapunzel replied gleefully.

'Oh.. okay .. Hows first day of school for you?'

'Oh you know, dramatic and fun. Hows yours?'

'Hmm it was a meh' Shrugging with a 'it was rather fine' expression. As both of them made their way to the group.

'Snotlout you got to stop hanging out with those people!' Hiccup nag at Snotlout who seems to be half listening.

'Okay I give up... Astrid if you would please?' Hiccup threw his hands in the and walked to where jack was standing.

'Snotlout... you know they are trouble' Astrid walked up and took over the nagging.

'I can go with whoever I want okay?! I don't have to stick with you guys all the time.' Retorted Snotlout angrily

'Fine... At this rate you won't have a chance to be with me. And I though you could be someone likeable.. well if this is what you want' Astrid walked away pretending to be hurt.

'Astrid.. I didn't meant to...' Snotlout tried to comfort her. 'I... I just thought that I could impress you and make you fall for me if I do something different and stand out for you'

'Alright, that's it. I'll be straight honest here, I kinda miss you trying to impress me, so do this for me stay away from them and maybe you will really get a chance with me. Oh yea one more thing start thinking and take some responsibility!' Astrid proclaimed. As she walked up to snotlout and face him face to face. No one took their eyes off them and just watch quietly.

'okay.. fine..' Snotlout replied in utter defeat. Earning a kiss to the forehead from Astrid. A form of encouragement.

'Now that's a start , come on lets head back in for dinner and head off for the flight' Astrid gesture the rest back in to quickly finish up their remains of their dinner.

The group watch as Snotlout confront the Slytherin group. As Snotlout made his way back and join them ,jeering could be heard from the Slytherin table.

'you did the right thing' Astrid whispered to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Surprisingly, hiccup didn't mind. Everyone quickly chow down their dinner and made their way back to their common room to place some things and change into more comfortable wears. Quickly each of them changed and gathered outside Gobber hut before curfew starts.

'Now is everyone here?' Hiccup asked while preparing Toothless saddle.

'Ah nice tae see you joining us snotlout' Gobber grin at the sight of Snotlout walking with the rest.

'So let pair up' Hiccup requested. On the spot everyone found their partner. Hiccup was paired with Jack, Astrid with Anna , Tuffnut and Mavis , Merida with Ruffnut ,Elsa with Snotlout, Fishleg with Rapunzel lastly Gobber on his own as he have to watch the group.

'Now stay close to me, don't go near the tree.' Gobber commanded.' A'if anything should happen fly back here got it?' Before he could finish Hiccup and Toothless took off. With the rest following behind shortly.

'THIS IS AWESOME!' Jack Shouted at the top of his lungs as Toothless zoom into the night sky above the clouds and pause for a moment before free falling backwards.

'Can she go fast?' Anna asked Astrid 'I like fast!'

'Fast? Who are you kidding? Come on girl lets show her fast!' Stormfly immediately zoom into the clouds and dive back down twirling before making a U turn to go back up.

'Oh my god! CAN WE DO IT AGAIN!?' Anna beg Astrid as she feels the adrenalin rush.

'Ready Girl?!' Astrid asked as she pet stroke Stormfly. And the whole process repeated again and again.

'So what can he do?' Mavis asked Tuffnut as she sat on Barf's head

'Oh he can do this! Barf , Belch Upwards spinning!' ON command the Zippleback Flew upwards in a spiral like a Roller-coaster ride going upside down. 'Now Follow what I do cause it will be AWESOME!' Tuffnut jump from Belch's head and enter a free fall. Mavis followed behind shortly of course terrified but assume that he have a plan.

'SO WHAT HAPPEN NEXT?!' Mavis shouts to Tuffnut to overpower the sound of the wind.

'WE WAIT TILL WE HIT THE GROUND!' Tuffnut replied in a similar manner of loudness. 'WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Obviously enjoying the Freefall

'WHHHAAATT!? AAAAAHHHHHHH!' She watch Tuffnut did some weird gesture and as got closer to the tree, Mavis felt something biting her blouse and thrown upwards and landed on Barf's head again with Tuffnut on Belch.

'That was AWESOME!' Tuffnut exclaim throwing both fist into the air ' Wanna go again!?'

'So.. what can she do?' Merida asked Ruffnut.

'You'll see. Wanna fly up high?' Ruffnut turn and gave a very mischievous grin.

'Sure!' Merida replied hopping for something interesting to happen. As they go higher and higher near the cloud. Ruffnut push Merida off Scaldy. Screaming hard during free fall Ruffnut soon join in.

'ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?!' Ruffnut asked with a big smile 'THIS IS SO FFFFFUUUNNNN!'

'A'IIII A'im GOING TAE KILL YEW!' Merida scream back at Ruffnut who doesn't seem to be listening.

'WAIT FOR IT!' Ruffnut did a gesture with her hand. And both the girls landed in Scaldy's mouth filled with lots of water. ' Ready for round two!?' Before Merida could answer Ruffnut grab her and jump out of the jaw, holding her hands tight. Merida close her eyes as she felt they slowed down in mid eye. Not daring to open her eyes, she could tell that Scaldy had hold on to Ruffnut. Seconds later they were flung up wards vertically. While Scaldy blast a fountain of water to propel them further up. 'HEY OPEN YOUR EYES!' Ruffnut forcefully open Merida's eye to let her see the breathtaking view of the school.

'Wow... WWWWWOOOOOWWWW!' As Merida breath the words before starting to fall again. But this time its a shorter fall as they landed back on Scaldy's long neck.

'Fun ain't it?' Ruffnut questioned a soaked wet Merida, while pushing her wet braided hair to the side.

'AYE! Can we do'e a'it again!?' replied Merida who currently looked like a read mushroom with all the messy red locks of wet hair

'Wow, everyone seems to be having fun. I want to try it too.' Rapunzel complaint on a slow Meatlug.

'Meatlug is a gentle girl okay? But a few exception can be made. ' As Fishleg pet gave Meatlug the signal to do up high very high.

'So what are we doing?' Rapunzel realize that they were going upwards vertically.

Fishleg was concentrating on the height. 'Drop' he commanded meatlug. In an instant the Gronckle stop flapping his wings and drop at a high speed ,letting gravity do the work. A pretty simple stun. Yet Rapunzel still enjoyed it. Dropping like a meteorite

'STOP!' Instantly Meatlug responded immediately stopping directly above the trees of the forbidden forest.

'So this is a Monstrous Nightmare...' Elsa asked as she stroke the Hookfang's neck. 'what can this Bad boy do?'

'Hookfang! EVASIVE MANUVER!' Upon Command Hookfang went into a frenzy of spiral, twist , turns and dives. Snotlout is kinda expecting for Elsa to be screaming in fear, who knew she enjoyed it?! And the routine continued for about an hour or so.

' So.. uh how long have you been doing this?' Jack ask hiccup.

'It's been a long time actually. Thanks to him I had my first friend' Hiccup sat as he pet toothless.

'So, I heard you and Mavis talking..' Jack blurt out.

'Oh er.. you were awake? Did you hear everything?' Hiccup nervously asked.

'well yea, kinda'

'Did anyone else hear it?' As toothless flew them higher to make sure no one else is hearing the conversation.

'Well, I think I am the only one and maybe Gobber' Jack Added' it's nothing to be afraid of actually. You can always talk to someone about your feeling, that is what friends are for actually. We are always here for you Hiccup, no point isolating yourself man'

'yea... it actually feels good for once that I actually have people who care for me. But something just feels missing...' before Hiccup could continue, Jack sling his arms over hiccup's chest and hug him tight from the back.

'Here... this is what you need right now' Hugging him tighter, making Hiccup blush hard. Enjoying the moment of embrace.

'We.. we should head back now. Care for a freefall again?' Hiccup offered

'I though you never ask' Jack replied 'let me hold on tight first' not releasing hiccup from his hug.

'Here we go!' Toothless flew up and dive down gracefully, as graceful as the stars dancing on the beautiful night sky bath in moonlight that seems to put Hiccup's mind at ease.

'Where did you two lovebird go?' Snotlout demanded sounding quite frustrated. Everyone had arrive except Jack and Hiccup and Toothless.

'Sorry we kinda lost track of time' Hiccup blurt as he scratch the back of his head.

'So did everyone had fun?'

'Yea!' exclaimed some of them while some just shrug and smile.

'We should do this every week!' Rapunzel exclaim 'But this time a different dragon would be good... No offence Fishleg and Meatlug'

'Well you lot bette' be off to bed na'ow! Remember tae bring e'm back here before lesson starts. Na'ow i'm off to bed, Don't get caught by peeves..' Yawned Gobber as he made his way back to his hut with his boneknapper shrinked.

'Snotlout do you think you can leave Hookfang with anna for the night?' Astrid asked

'Why? Hookfang stay with me all the time' Snotlout tried to retort but the though of the other Slytherin boys of touching Hookfang made him change his mind. 'Fine.. Take good care of him okay?'

'I will!' Anna reach out to grab a Tiny Hookfang. 'Well we better get going! The dragons seems awfully tired.'

'Yea we should.' Elsa yawned stretching her hands into the air. 'Same place tomorrow people!' She reminded everyone as they split at the T point back to their Common room.

'See you tomorrow hiccup' Jack whispered softly into his ear making him blush. Astrid smiled at the sight of that. 'Well will you look at that' she whispered to Merida who giggled at the sight of that. Apparently only the girls notice.

'A'its gonna take a'while' She whispered back with a grin. 'Yew think I can ride on ye'er dragon the next time round we go dragon flying?'

'Sure, Why not' Astrid said with a smile as both of them made their way back to the Gryffindor tower quietly.

'Did you see Jack and Hiccup?' Anna pulled Rapunzel and Mavis closer to ask softly.

'Yea, And it's only the first day of school and already so many things had happen. Ohh.. Hogwarts is going to be so exciting!' Rapunzel squeal softly in delight.

'Well, Well... look at it. Students out of bed' a strange man floated down from the ceiling.

'Oh hi peeves, we were just making our way back to the common rooms.' Elsa replied sternly.

'Tsk tsk.. seems like I have to call the teacher... one , two ,three ,four... Mavis is that you?' Peeves ask as he stop when he point his finger on a black hair girl.

'Uncle Peeves! It's so good to see you! Dad told me you work here!' Mavis exclaimed softly as possible while running to hug him.

'Good to see you too darling, I didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts' Peeves said as he place both hands on Mavis shoulder.

'I wanted to surprise you but I couldn't find you anywhere' Mavis de lightly said as she looked up at her uncle.

'Well you sure did surprise me. Look at how big you are' As he pet Mavis head. 'Now I cannot have you breaking the rules like that again okay? Now quickly back to your room, we can talk some other time.'

'sorry uncle peeves, Come on! Lets go back to sleep' Mavis gestured to the others to follow, leaving the other students who were stunned at what just happened. 'Good night uncle Peeve, see you soon!' As she turn to wave a goodbye

'Good night Mavis!' Peeves return the goodbye wave.

'Oh what a day!' Anna exclaimed as she tumble on her bed, as she place an asleep hookfang under blanket next to her as she fell asleep.


	11. Root of Issues

'Good day class!' Professor Willow greeted as she made her way to the front of the class room. 'Now turn to page fourteen, and get started on making that antidote! I will be going around to examine once you are done! Now hurry along' she instructed, as she made her own for comparison, with a simple snap of her old long wrinkled finger a broom seems to awoke itself and started to dust the room on it's own! (I wish I could do that, hell I'm lazy)

Each of the pairs started to work on their antidote on the spot grabbing what ever ingredients needed.

'Okay, so we need a Bat Wing , some Armadillo bile , Wormwood, Armotentia , Acromantula Venom , Aconite and water.' Rapunzel blurt out as she read the textbook.

'Check, check and Check' hiccup said proudly planting his hands on his waist. Without wasting a second Rapunzel got to work. With her excellent cooking skills she made the potion look so easy.

'So er... do I have to do anything?' Hiccup questioned

'Sure, just chop the Aconite till they are these small' Rapunzel replied as she show the size of the aconite she need with her fingers.

'okay, whatever you say milady.' Hiccup started on the task he was assign by Rapunzel. While chopping Hiccup could not get the feeling of Jack's hug out of his mind, slowly moving his eye and watch him and Astrid working on their antidote.

***BOOM***

An explosion came from the back of the class, everyone turn to see Snotlout and Tuffnut Covered in black sooth, with their hair standing backward. Both puffing out Black smoke together.

'Now, now what did I say about not following the textbook?' Professor Willow Reprimanded.

'EXPLODE! EXPLODE!' Repeated a crow on the Professor's desk.

'Oh shush you!' Professor Willow said as she made her way to the Snotlout and Tuffnut to check if the Antidote still could be 'save'. 'Back to your work!' she instructed, instantly everyone continue where they left off.

'Ouch!' Hiccup exclaimed, sucking on his middle finger.

'You okay?' Astrid walked over asking in concern

'_Yeff imff fiffinff' _Hiccup replied with his finger in his mouth.

'What?' Astrid narrowing her eyes trying to make out what hiccup was saying.

'He said his fine' Jack walked up and answered for Hiccup, who is currently nodding his head in agreement. 'Hmm mm!'

'okay if you say so...' Astrid replied in a unsure manner, raising an eye brow before walking away. Just like that potion class is over.

'Now class, follow what I do, twist the wand a little over the object you wish to cast it on and say _Wingardium Leviosa!_' Professor Gandalf said. 'Jack follow what I do with my staff' As he instructed Jack who seems to be the only student using a staff.

'_Wingardium Leviosa!' _Merida said the words over a feather. Grunting in frustration she slam her wand down on the table. Accidentally causing a small explosion, flipping the chair in front of her. Sending Abigail flying to the front of the class room.

Professor Gandalf let out a a short laugh before making his way to Abigail to check for injury. Not soon later he made his way to Merida. 'Miss Dunbrouch, show me how do you do it'

'_Wingardium Leviosa!' _ Merida commanded, still the feather didn't twitch a bit. 'Se'a! A'it ain't workin'!'

'Miss Dunbrouch, calm down.. Watch' Professor Gandlaf took out his wand and gently spoke the words. The whole class stop and watch as the Feather gently lifted off the table. He mutter another word that was so soft no one but himself could hear it. In just a matter of seconds the Feather exploded near the ceiling and rain down maple leaves, landing on Merida who gave out a slight giggle like a happy little child.

'Now try... Be as gentle as possible' Gandalf instructed as he gave her an encouraging smiled. As he place another feather on the table in front of Merida

Merida nodded and did. This time feeling much less frustrated and angry. '_Wingardium Leviosa' _She did it with her eyes close and much focus. She could hear the class going _Wow..! She did it!_. Immediately Merida open her eyes and saw the feather floating right in front of her.

'Ay... Ay DID A'IT! AY DID A'IT!' Merida exclaim Jumping up and down with lots of excitement. Too much till the Feather accidentally started burning. Merida started to panic and swing her wand too hard sending the burning feather into Caspar's hair burning it again.

Jack Jump back in surprise accidentally swinging his staff from the shock. Not knowing he accidentally threw some ice dust freezing Caspar's head. Creating a ice helmet which seems to be way too big for his head. He turned his head around and saw that the room was in a mess, windows were flung open and everyone worksheet flew around the place. Including the hair of Merida and Gandalf's beard. All jack could do was just gave an apologetic smile and hid his staff behind his back, while everyone looked stun at what just happen seconds ago.

LUNCH TIME!

'So did anything interesting happen?' Anna asked as she chow down on some chicken.

'Well, Merida set Caspar's head on fire again' Astrid replied tearing on some chicken

'And Jack mess the whole place up' Liana added as she sat down to join the conversation with Heather and a Gryffindor Girl.

'Aren't ya Hanna Potter?' Merida turn and ask at the new girl who join.

'Yes I am. Nice to meet you, you must be Merida?' As Hanna stretch her hand over to give Merida a handshake.

'Aye, da'ts me.' Merida replied stretching her hand to do the handshake.

Liana introduce the rest of the group to Hanna. While Eugene came by and sat with Rapunzel.

'So how was your lessons just now?' Jack asked the Hiccup and Mavis who were sitting side by side opposite of him.

'Oh it was a disaster...' Mavis giggled shyly, quickly drinking the pumpkin juice

'We were learning the _Stupefy_ spell' Hiccup continued drinking plain water. 'Professor north enjoyed it a lot, watching each of us explode. Wow, I sure love it' Hiccup grin sarcastically.

'Hiccup and Mavis did very well during Defense against the dark arts classes!' Fishleg added from the other side of hiccup.

'Yea.. we totally blow things up!' Ruffnut interjected with a big grin.

'it was awesome!' Tuffnut added throwing both his hands into the air.

'Is that so? Who knew you both could kick butt' Jack mischievously ask, narrowing his eye at Hiccup with a smile sliding across his face. Making hiccup purse his lips together and tried to look away without blushing. While Mavis watch them both closely.

'Yea they were both like Pew PEW PEW! bBAbBABA PEWW BOOMM!' Anna added feeling the excitement.

'okay, so what do you guys want to do next?' Mavis asked breaking the excitement.

'I figure we can go study potions together since exams are just weeks away, and afterwards Christmas!' Hiccup suggested.

'Sounds pretty good to me.' Astrid replied.

'Why do we have to study?' Snotlout Interjected

'While we are still alive?' Ruffnut added, pulling a long facial expression.

'They have a point actually, we already have a long week. And by the way its a Saturday. There are no lessons tomorrow. So just relax' Jack insisted as he gave hiccup a pleading stare.

'F.. Fine.. anyway it's about time we get that thing on tonight' Hiccup grunted.

'We can study some other time.' Jack Smirked at hiccup. 'Come on lets see how the drag-'

'SHH!' Hiccup immediately placing on finger on Jack's mouth.

'Oh sorry.. totally got carried away' Jack smiled with Hiccup's finger still on his lips.

It was only afternoon, Hiccup and the rest headed over to Gobber's hut.

'HICCUP!' Gobber ran up panting. Stunning everyone.

'Wow calm down Gobber, what happen? And where are Toothless and the rest?' Hiccup questioned while trying to calm Gobber.

'They are in de' forest! Fighting over Dragon root! I don't know how tae stop em'!'

'Bring us there!' Hiccup instructed Gobber immediately.'Quickly! Before any of them get hurt!'

'Come on now!' Gobber Gestured waving his Hook at the group. Only the Berkians were very used to It while the rest are still getting use to having something dangerous pointing at you from Gobber's hand.

When they arrive, they were deep in the Forbidden Forest. Which totally stops people from hearing the roars of each of the dragon. Hiccup instructed each of the dragon owners on what to do while the rest will just have to help and distract the dragon. Or help move the Dragon Root.

Meatlug was already defending the dragon root from the other dragons as a Gronckle have an Iron stomach which is immune to the Dragon's root effect of going ultra mad and high for weed. Okay maybe not weed, Dragon nip.

Astrid and Snotlout immediately run up to their respective Dragons.

'Calm down girl! Calm down! It's me Astrid! Astrid tried to block Stormfly's way near to the Dragon root. Slowly she reach out her hand hoping Stormfly would react like how she would every time she place her hand out. After a brief moment of waiting, Stormfly slowly move forward to feel the touch of Astrid's warm hand. The touch was so sensational and warm. Immediately ignoring the scent of the Dragon root, slowly taking a few steps back.

'HOOKFANG! STOP!' Snotlout demanded angrily at his Monstrous nightmare. Everyone watched thinking it will obey it's owner. But Nope, Hookfang immediately charge at Snotlout Ramming him into a tree. Anna raced to help but Elsa held her back, shaking her head.

'But hee.. heee.. We gotta help him!' Anna exclaimed.

'We have to trust them Anna. Stick to the plan' Elsa said sternly.

Struggling could be heard, Anna turn to see Hookfang being pushed back, as Snotlout stood Horizontally against the tree. 'OKAY! HOOKFANG THAT DOES IT!' Snotlout shouted at the dragon. In one swift motion snotlout jump and slam hookfang's head on the floor. Calming him in an instant. Anna stare in Amazement. As snotlout clean his hands on his black vest.

'What? He likes it when I put his horns on the ground'

'Barf! Belch Stop!' Tuffnut commanded to the Zippleback. 'This is so cool!'

'HEY TUFFNUT!' Ruffnut cried out to him, turning around to see Ruffnut on Scaldy ready to spew boiling water at him.

Belch instantly grab Tuffnut and flew out of the danger zone. Acting on their instincts to protect him which overcame their craving for the Dragon Root.

'Wow... Can we do it again!' Tuffnut exclaimed as Belch drop him to the ground. Not gently at all.

'Huh.. Scaldron aren't affected by the dragon root too? Who knew?' Hiccup mumbled as he run over to toothless.

'Hey bud... it's me' Hiccup said as he and toothless stand face to face. Toothless has his teeth revealed, ready to pounce on Hiccup. Slowly toothless circled around Hiccup. But Hiccup stood still showing no sign of danger.

'Come on bud.. it's me.. Don't you remember?' Hiccup Slowly move his way to toothless with his hands out. Noticing toothless took a step back Hiccup stood still and didn't move from that spot. Hiccup slowly stretch out his hand, upon the sight of that Toothless readied a plasma blast.

'HICCUP!' Jack Shouted running towards him with his staff ready. But hiccup stop him with a hand sign, showing he would be okay. Hiccup fully stretch out his arm and looked away closing his eyes. After a brief second Toothless place his nose against Hiccups palm. The familiar touch of Toothless's skin cause hiccup to turn around.

'Welcome back bud..' was all hiccup could say as he hug the night fury and slowly back him away.

'EH Hiccup! eh.. Litt'l help would bae' nice!' Gobber cried out while trying to tame his Boneknapper.

'Ruffnut go help him! use what I though you during classes back on berk!' Hiccup instructed Ruffnut.

'Wait... WE HAVE CLASSES?' Ruffnut replied.

'Uh yea? You know... when I'm standing in front and telling you guys on what to do in situation like this?'

'Oh... You were talking to us?' Tuffnut added.

'oh my Thor... Guys help fish legs get that Dragon root out of here!' Hiccup instructed the rest while everyone is trying to keep their dragon away.

'Okay Ruffnut I'll teach you on what to do! First! Show her that you are not an enemy!'

'Okay!... How?' Ruffnut replied

'Do you two ever listen in classes?' Fishleg nagged at Tuffnut.

'Oh what ever.. Just go over and scratch her chin! She Loves it!' Hiccup shouted at a hesitating Ruffnut.

'Okay...' She replied nervously

'Hey sis! You can do it, and in case you can't your death would be quick mostly painless and really cool to watch!'

'TUFFNUT!' Astrid shouted over

'AY AM GONA KILL YAR!' Merida Scream over

'I kind of find them funny' Mavis Giggled.

After a successful attempt of the calming the Boneknapper the rest of the group quickly sprang into action.

'_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!' _ Elsa and Merida lifted the Dragon Root but was stuck.

The rest rushed over to pull by force.

'Guys let me try something!' Jack walked up and swing his staff in a Circular upwards motion. A Huge gust of cold wind Came and left. But it chilled the root and left some ice at the very bottom of the root that is still stuck to the ground. This gave Elsa an idea.

'Jack! Freeze the root!' Elsa said coming over to help. She stretch her hands out and close her eyes. Concentrating and blast cold freezing winds from her hands. Jack on the other hand continued with his swinging of staff summoning gushes of cold freezing wind to speed up the freezing.

'ASTRID! NOW!' Elsa cried out.

'Alright girl.. SINGLE SPINE SHOT NOW!' Astrid commanded, immediately stormfly shot out a dead accuracy spike from her tail. Landing on the frozen part of the root. Severing the connecting point of the root and the ground. Merida immediately called for fishlegs down to grab the dragon root. With Rapunzel, Mavis, Anna, Jack and Elsa handling the root at the ground while Gobber instructed Fishleg where to drop the Dragon root.

'Wow.. that was fun!' Anna exclaimed as she walked up to hookfang to check if he is alright.

'Well, thanks guys, we couldn't have done it quickly enough without all of your help. Last time this happen quite a number of injury happened' Hiccup explained.

'Sure no problem, this is what friends are for, we are all here to help.' Mavis said

Astrid walked up and place a hand on hiccup's shoulder. And said 'See.. you aren't alone anymore... anyway lets head in for a nice snack.'

'Aye.. ay think ay do have something for your young lads now come along now!' Gobber gestured them inside the hut. 'Si'ance a'its ay Saturday there ain't any curfew today. So stay as long as ye like!'


	12. Quidditch & halloween

(Disclaimer alert : I do not really know about the Harry potter story, so I am throwing my imagination and there will be lots of things not found in the harry potter book and movie series. So sorry ) Oh and I do not own any of the characters. (Sort of)

It's Quidditch season! First match of the Season!

'OH! Today is going to be fun!' Rapunzel Squeal in huge delight jumping up and down clapping her hands rapidly.

'Yea Quidditch and Halloween couldn't get any better can it?' Astrid smirked turning to face Jack and Merida. The most Hardcore Quidditch fan that they have ever seen.

'GRYFFINDOR!' Merida scream at her top of her lungs. Into Jack's face, who is currently equally Excited even though his house is not playing. Today match is Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

'Hey Anna! Elsa is playing right?' Hiccup walked up and questioned. As the group made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

'Yea! She is the Seeker if I am not wrong...'

'WOW! Elsa is a Seeker!?' Jack eyes widen in amazement. (Who Knew?)

'Yea, apparently her every keen eyes' Anna mumbled.

'Well, at least we have someone to cheer for' Jack grin widely.

Roaring of each houses cheer could be heard from the bottom of the staircase.

'WE ARE GRYFFINDOR! WE ARE GYFFINDOR! BRAVE AS A LION, WE WILL CATCH YOU IN OUR JAW!' The Gryffindor table erupted with roaring cheers . "GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"

Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table it was equally rowdy. 'HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF!' Erupted from the Hufflepuff table.

'HAHAH! SANDY! YOU ARE GOING ZOWN!' Professor North Boasted proudly. Professor Sanderson stood up front puffing his cheek returning a challenging glare twitching his finger mouthing the word no no.

'Wow.. even the house teachers are hyped up to challenging each other' Mavis whispered to Hiccup while the group stood awkwardly at the entrance of the hall. Before making a decision to eat at the Ravenclaw table.

'WE ARE SO HYPER!' Tuffnut Shouted at the Hufflepuff table. Following by a loud roar and cheer.

'YEA! EVERYONE THROW YOUR FIST IN THE AIR AND SHOUT!' He quickly add on. Causing a cheer war between both houses.

'Well we better join our side' Anna grin before dragging Mavis to the Hufflepuff table. Fishleg quickly follow along not wanting to be left behind.

'We will meet later after this is over!' Anna shouted across while making her way to the Hufflepuff table.

'Aye! See yar!, na'ow e'if yew two would excuse us..' Merida stood up with a bowl of cereal and drag Astrid along to the the Gryffindor table.

'Well. I'll just leave you both here, I have a girl to impress' Snotlout announce as he made his way over to where Astrid and Merida are seated.

'Punzy,What about you?' Jack asked while taking a spoon full of cereal.

'Oh.. it's rather hard.. but I will be cheering for both... I'm not into sports anyway. Want me to paint your faces?!' Rapunzel exclaimed taking a slice of toast and a small piece of apple to feed Pascal.

'Sounds good to me! A little of both for me too... and Hiccup!' Jack smirked at Hiccup who is very occupied with eating at the moment and feeding some bread to toothless who is still in the his pocket. 'Take it as a yes then' Jack replied for hiccup.

'okay then! I'll see you guys later.. I gotta go to the Hufflepuff table.' Rapunzel stood up and made her way to the Gryffindor table to wish Eugene good luck to the game later before making her way over to the Hufflepuff side to cheer with her house.

'Well, that just leave the two of us then.' Jack sigh to hiccup who seems to be less occupied.

'Yup.. so who are you going to cheer for?' Hiccup replied stirring the bowl of milk aimlessly.

'both.. no point being bias... You?' jack replied taking a bite off the toast.

'Not really interested about sports.. but yea I'll support for both house too..' looking up to give jack a toothy smile. Getting a smirk in return.

'Good thing exams are over for now... We can relax till the end of Christmas' Hiccup let out a relieve sigh. 'Any plans for this period?'

'Hmm... I was hoping you could teach me new things... oh hey.. I learned something really cool but It will have to take time for me to master it..' Jack whispered to hiccup. As a grin slide across his face, excited to show Hiccup his new trick.

'Sounds great.. a little hint would be good'

'You'll see for yourself.. Maybe later after Quidditch?' Jack ask raising an eyebrow at Hiccup.

'Surreee... impress me then' Grinning back at Jack.

'Oh this sis so cool!' Rapunzel squeal in delight jumping up and down from her spot in the students viewing stands. Cheers , Clapping and excitement filled the entire Quidditch Pit. Roars of cheering from the competing houses, stands of respective house colours with a little mix of colours here and there.

'Who pain' y'er faces? They look ge'ud!' Merida grin looking at Hiccup and Jack's face. On Jack's face A Red and Gold flag was painted on his Left cheek while on his right cheek a Yellow and Black Flag was painted. On Hiccup face, a Lion and a Badger was painted on his right cheek covering half his face.

'Oh! Punzy painted for you both too!' Mavis exclaim as she and Anna joined them on the stand. Both Anna and Mavis have a matching set of sunflower painted on both their right cheeks. Matching it with their Hufflepuff Scarf.

'Hey guys! Sorry I took awhile..' Rapunzel panted. Explaining that she made her way here in a rush. Just in time to join the rest.

'AND NOW! WHAT ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!' Announced the commenter. 'LETS WELCOME BOTH HOUSES TO THE FIELD!' The entire Quidditch area erupted into cheers to welcome the players from both team.'AND FROM THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM WE HAVE! Desmond Weasley, Tiffany Jackson and Jason Potter as the Gryffindor team chaser! Trevor Hartment and Cindy Thompson as the Beater! Henry Bones as the Keeper! And Lastly WITH THREE WIN IN A ROW AS SEEKER WE HAAVVEEE! EUGENE FITZHERBERT!' Gryffindors from around the stand erupted into loud roar of cheers and clapping.

'AND FROM THE HUFFLEPUFF TEAM WE HAVE! Jenny Abbott , Eren Smith and Rachel Finnigan as the Chasers for team HUFFLEPUFF! Erine Macmillan and Jason Thomas as Beaters! Katie Goyle as the Keeper! And lastly Elsa Arendelle as the Seeker! LET SEE IF THE HUFFLEPUFF CAN BEAT THE GRYFFINDOR THIS YEAR!'

Walking to the centre of the field is the Flying teacher Professor Hooch. Making sure both team play by the rules before kicking open a box sending out two Bludgers. The Golden Snitch made it's way up to both seeker before taking off to return later during the game. Professor Hooch held the Quaffle with the whistle ready in her mouth. In a split instant the game started as the Quaffle was thrown into the sky, chaser snatching for the Quaffle violently.

After a good 30 minutes into the game With Gryffindor leading with 30-20 . Both seekers very nearly tired from dodging and looking closely for the Golden Snitch. The sky is pretty clouded which makes the spotting of the Golden snitch much harder.

Just then both Seekers notice something small speeding at the speed of light around the arena, without wasting any second for either seekers, Elsa and Eugene dive down to the warzone of flying Bludgers and Quaffle.

'It seems like both seekers have spotted the Golden Snitch!' The commenter scream! Which got the entire audience up on their feet and start to Cheer for their supporting houses.

'COME ON ELSA! YOU CAN DO IT!' Anna scream at the top of her lungs towards her Sister who just flew past them.

'YEW CAN DO A'IT EUGENE!' Merida scream competing with Anna

'Wow.. at least someone is having fun just by watching..' Astrid lean over to whisper to Hiccup.

'Well yea.. she is really fan of Quidditch after all' Hiccup shrugged. Astrid lean back to see how the others are. Jack was constantly jumping up and down looking for the eyeing on the golden snitch, Mavis and Rapunzel clasped their hands together smiling eagerly wondering who would catch the snitch. Well the Twins are at the back screaming random things to the crowd getting them even more rowdy while Fishleg is just taking notes of the game.

'AND THERE SHE GOES!' the commenter scream into the mic. Everyone turn their attention onto the Seekers. Both of them were Broom to Broom speeding up and down the arena. Inches away from catching the snitch, dodging Bludgers flying their way. Everything went so fast the tension was high like really weed smoking high!

Both the seekers are now high up into the air chasing for the snitch! Rising up higher and close to the touch the clouds. A Bludger was send flying up knocking Elsa's broom. Stopping her in her chase. The crowd watch in tension hoping she would be safe, as falling from that height would be fatal. Anna grasp cover her mouth praying very hard nothing to happen to Elsa. Elsa climbed back on holding on to her left shoulder which seems to be very badly injured or broken. Pausing for a moment before diving downwards.

'What is she doing?' North held up his binoculars.' OH HOHO! SANDY GUESS WHO IS WINNING NOW!' North gave a hearty laughter slapping his own thigh. As professor Sanderson keep on watching ignoring North. Hoping that Elsa know what she is doing.

'Now just you wait and see, the game is not over yet Professor North' Headmaster Freeman said as he rest his head on his right hand. Eyeing on Elsa.

'Now just wait for it...' Elsa Mumbled to herself. 'Wait for it... wait for it...', Stroking her Firebolt like it was a horse. 'Conceal... don't feel... put on a show.. make one wrong move and everyone will know...'

'It's mine now!' Eugene Exclaim with his right arm stretch out, inches away from catching the snitch.. in an instant right before he could close his hands the snitch dove down wards and turning.. causing Eugene to lose it in his sight. Searching frantically around the arena and spotted Elsa on the move. Immediately diving down to follow her, but notice that the she was not chasing anything. Deciding to take a higher ground for a slightly better view and hopefully a better chance to grab it. Keeping his eye on Elsa and an eye out for the snitch. Focusing hard before spotting the Snitch near the keeper of the Gryffindor. Wasting no time he went at full speed towards the goal hoops. 'Almost there... Almost there!' Being so focus on the snitch and not keeping an eye out for anything flying towards him.

Just then a Bludger knock Eugene's Nimbus 1700 sending him spinning. Figthing hard to regain his balance from the heavy spinning and went back to catching the snitch. Losing very precious time to catch the snitch.

'ITS OVER! HUFFLEPUFF WON! ELSA HAS THE GOLDEN SNITCH!' The Commenter scream at the top of his lungs into the mic. Students everywhere erupted into a loud cheer even Gryffindor students. It was a very intense game between both houses. Elsa raise her right arm with the Golden Snitch in her hands showing it proudly to the the crowd.

'Aw.. what zhe shame.. but it is szill good eh sandy?' North said petting Sandy in his back. Who return with a proud smile. Before doing one of his very special trick. Sandy stood at the tip of the Teacher's stand, rubbing both his hands together before throwing golden sands into the air! Taking form of a Badger, as if it was alive! The golden badger jump around the arena before making it's way down to Elsa who was being carried by all the players of both team. The Badger dance around Elsa playfully and Joyfully before leaping into the sky and explode into grains of golden sand raining down on all the players. Congratulating them of a game really well played.

'THIS CALL FOR A CELEBRATION!' North boomed his voiced across the Arena.

Erupting the whole school into wild cheering and applause. Students began to make their way back to their Common room to change and head to the great hall. While Jack nudge at Hiccup signalling him to meet up after washing the paint off their face and changing to more comfortable clothings.

'Congratulation Elsa!' Rapunzel hugged her tight before remembering her left shoulder got injured.

'Oops sorry... how is your shoulder?' Rapunzel Back off immediately

'It's fix, Madam Pomfrey is pretty good with this.' Elsa shrugged and rotated her left shoulder.

'Thank You dear' Replied Madam Pomfrey as she walked towards Elsa to do one final check. She is wearing a red and white robe with a red cross sewed on to the white part of her robe on her left collar. Wearing a nurse hat with a big red cross printed on it. For someone who is rather old she is actually quite short... maybe a few inches taller then professor tooth.

'Will she be fine?' Anna asked nervously.

'Of course dear.. and by the way.. congratulation on winning just now, rather impressive' Madam Pomfrey eyed Elsa as she flick her wand and remove the bandages around Elsa's arm.

'AYE! Da't a'is very impressive!' Merida immediately jump forward and held Elsa's hand.

'Thank you' Elsa replied ' Now shall we make our way back? Both houses are going to throw a huge celebration together' The girls thanked Madam Pomfrey before making their way back to their common room. As Elsa stepped in to the Hufflepuff Dorm, cheers and Applauses were the first thing she could hear. Instantly becoming the centre of attention.

'LETS HEAR AROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ELSA!' Rachel Finnigan the Quidditch Capitan exclaim standing on the a table close to the fire pit. With Professor Sanderson clapping gleefully with a big smile on his face adding on with two golden hands of sand clapping above his head.

As Merida stepped through the portrait she was expecting a sad and gloomy atmosphere but to her surprise the entire house was also celebrating! With professor North laughing about and making a joke out of every quidditch member and their mistake. No one took it as an insult but took it as a lesson and enjoy the time.

'NOW LEZ ALL HEAR IT FOR TEAM GRYFFINDOR! HAHA!' Professor north stood up from his chair with a mug held high.

'We will get them next time!' Desmond responded swinging his arm in a L shape to the other side of him. With a Big smile on their face

'OHHOHHOHO You will!' Professor north took a big gulp from the mug. 'Now all of you, go get change and be on your way to zhe great hall! We have someone very important returning to'zay! And try to Zress to zhe occasion!' North bellowed before making his way out

The great hall has been decorated to fit with the Halloween Feast. Floating Jack -O -Lanterns filled the hall instead of the usual floating candles. Students making their way in and getting ready for dinner. Majority of them dress for the occasion, some of them have their witch pointy hat, others have a white sheet over their head, which I have no idea how they are going to eat later with their costume.

Rapunzel painted her own face base on ' Corpse Bride' (God I love that movie ). Mavis wore a handmade cape that reach till her waist, being a vampire (Duh when you have Dracula in your name)

Elsa dressed herself as the Snow Queen (Double Duh)

Anna came as the little red riding hood.

Jack wore casual bare footed as usual but he had Rapunzel to paint his face as a zombie too. To match with Rapunzel as the Corpse Groom

Hiccup and Astrid came as Werewolves with the wolf ear and tail along with the other Berkians. Wolves travel in a pack right?

Merida came as a bear, wearing the bear ears and bear claws.

Everyone sat at each of their respective house table, awaiting the Guest of honour to arrive. Excitement is in the air, people were chatting non- stop among themselves.

Astrid scan the room to watch where everyone was seated. Noting that Hiccup sat next to Heather while Jack sat with Snotlout and Liana at the very corner of the Slytherin table while at the Hufflepuff table the rest were seated at the very front of the table.

Everyone kept quite as the Headmaster stood up to make an announcement.

'Now this have been an eventful day! First of all Congratulation to Hufflepuff for winning today's Quidditch match, and also to Gryffindor for putting up a very good fight. Secondly, it is really nice to see most of you came here dress according to the occasion. We will be picking the best costume later! And lastly, let us stand for the arrival of our Head Mistress. Head Mistress Minerva Mcgonagall!' Headmaster Morgan Announced.

The door to the great hall open. Swinging gently to the walls. Students watch in amazement as a Lady in a Black robe and a pointy hat walked in. With Professor North escorting her to the front. Following behind a tall slim lady in a yellow fur robe with a auburn brown pony tail along with some golden highlights at the side of her hair trailing down to the tip of her pony tail. Her eyes glister in a calm shade of Gray. The sound of her heels clicking against the marble tarmac echoed through the hall.

Everyone watch the ladies to the front of the Great Hall.

Headmaster Morgan was already standing in front ready to greet Headmistress Minerva. First years had no idea what the headmistress was like, all of them expected her to be a cold and scary lady. Proving them wrong, Headmistress Minerva hug the Headmaster and each of the professors.

'Hello students of Hogwarts' Headmistress Minerva spoked in an English accent with such gentleness It brought a sense of calm to everyone in the room.' Hello First Years... I am pretty sure none of you have heard of me, But do not worry all of you will have a chance to interact with me' She said as a smile slide across her face, the smile was so warm that it lighten up the tense atmosphere. ' Hogwarts, I am home' As she spoked these words, students from year 2 and above all stood up and started clapping. Giving the headmistress a very warm welcome home greeting.

'Now.. now... I bet all of you are very hungry, before we began I would like to first congratulate Hufflepuff on winning the Quidditch match today against Gryffindor, I heard you guys put up a tough fight.. Good job to both team! And 5 points each to both the houses! Now lets feast!' the headmistress spoked. And with a two claps of her hand food appeared on the table. Like how everything was during the sorting ceremony.

Immediately, Students and teacher begin grabbing food off the plates and shove them in their mouth to fill their starving stomach.


	13. Nightmare On Halloween

After an hour into the Halloween feast, Rapunzel decided to go for a walk by the lake feeling as it is a good night for a walk. Quickly chowing down and filling the remaining space her stomach can take, she grab a goblet of pumpkin juice and head out. Eugene watch from a distance and followed her out.

Just when both of them left students began walking around to interact. Headmistress Minerva decided to take a walk around the hall to see old and new faces. The first table she went to was obviously the Gryffindor house, where she originally belong.

Students Greeted her with utmost respect while some gave her a very friendly wave. As she slowly made her way down talking to some of the students, a girl with hair so fiery couldn't go unnoticed from her sight.

'Hello dear..' Headmistress Minerva greeted Merida.

' uh... hell.. Hello' Merida shyly replied.

'No need to be shy my dear.. I use to be the head of Gryffindor house and I won't be eating you up or anything' chuckled Minerva. ' what is your name deary?'

'Me... Merida Dunbrouch mam!' Merida tried to reply as normal as she could but the shyness within her overpower her will.

'Ahh.. a Dunbrouch... Daughter of Fergus I assume?' The headmistress said as she walked closer to Merida. Taking a seat next to Merida, a sense of calmness seem to wave over Merida.

'Aye mam, Ay am' Merida replied before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

'I see... and Elinor is your mother ?' Minerva ask gently

'Aye mam, how did yew know?'

'Because my dear, you look just like her, how could I ever forget one of the smartest student I ever taught?' Minerva chuckled. Leaning slightly forward and notice a new blond girl sitting next to Merida.

'And what is your name my dear?' Minerva questioned

'As.. Astrid Hofferson' Astrid stammered. Immediately sitting upright.

'Oh.. a Hofferson.. I have not seen one in a long time' Minerva explained. 'It's nice to see you looked like your father'

'Thank You mam, he is doing very well at the moment.' Astrid smile widely at Minerva.

'Ah.. It is good to hear.. Well if you excuse me ladies.. we can talk again some other time, in fact it is very nice to talk to you both' Minerva stood up and bow gracefully before making her way to the Slytherin table.

'Could you perhaps be a Frost?' Minerva asked the white hair boy.

'Yes, mam.. my name is Jack Frost' The white hair boy replied immediately swallowing the piece of cake in his mouth. (I really have no idea what they serve in Hogwarts)

'Oh how nice to see another frost' Minerva acknowledge before walking over to the Ravenclaw table. Noticing a freckled boy with similar Auburn hair colour of her assistance. The metal leg of his can never go unnoticed.

'My dear.. what happened to your leg and what is your name?' Minerva asked as she sat down next to the freckled boy.

'My.. name is Hiccup Mam..' Hiccup replied shyly. Before turning to look at Headmistress Minerva. Thoughts were running through his head on how to tell the story of his leg, to avoid revealing about Toothless, Especially when the other students are nearby.

'It's okay honey.. if it's too bad of a memory for you, you can always tell me some other time.' Minerva reassure him placing a hand on Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup looked up to see a smiling headmistress with a smile so gentle it wash all always all his doubts for a moment. Minerva took notice of the familiar look on the freckled boy face.

'Could you be the son of Valka? The headmistress questioned curiously

'Yes mam...' Hiccup voice thrilled with sadness upon hearing the name of his Mother.

Immediately Headmistress Minerva took notice.

'I am sorry if anything happened to her.. you look just like her, those forest green eyes of yours resemble hers so much.. she was a well love student here in Hogwarts' Minerva tried to comfort Hiccup. 'If you excuse me..' Minerva stood up and pat Hiccup's head before making her way to the Hufflepuff notice of the group seated all the way at the front.

'Good evening Students. ' She greeted.

'Good Evening Headmistress!' Anna greet with enthusiasm. Minerva smiled back at her, before tuning to Elsa.

'Good job on catching that Snitch today Elsa! Wish I could see it for myself though'

'Thank you mam, it was nothing really..' Elsa replied as humbly as possible.

'GRANDMA!' Mavis immediately stood up and hug Minerva. Immediately stunning everyone in the room.

'Mavis darling! I was looking for you. Look at you.. all grown up like your mother' Minerva said stroking Mavis's black hair. Mavis immediately usher her to take a seat.

'How has Hogwarts been for you Mavis?'

'It's been very great Grandma! I did so many things that dad didn't let me! I even made lots of friends!' Mavis explained gleefully.

'Well that sounds absolutely wonderful Mavis! I do hope to meet them later so you can introduce me to them. ' Minerva chuckled from the great news she heard. 'Now if you excuse me I have to talk to the headmaster and the other teachers.. we can talk later.' Minerva bowed gracefully before making her way to the teachers table.

Lets jump to Rapunzel for now.

Strolling beside the moon lit lake of the school. Rapunzel stood alone with Pascal on her shoulder beside the river. Gazing at the reflection on the lake.

'_Flower gleam and glow...let your power shine...' _Rapunzel sing softly to herself as she sat herself down beside the lake, dipping her foot in the cold water of the night.

' Rapunzel...?' Eugene voice interrupt her singing.

'Eugene!? What are you doing here?' Rapunzel exclaimed turning to face Eugene dressed as a his hero Flynn Rider.

'I could ask you the same thing' Eugene replied as he sat down next to Rapunzel.

'Why are you out here alone?'

'I'm not alone.. I have Pascal' Rapunzel reaching for pascal on her shoulder.

'He does not count as a person you know? He is a Chameleon!' Eugene exclaimed.

'Well fine.. you are here now.. so does that count that i'm alone?'

'no.. not really' Eugene shrugged.

'I just wanted some alone time..' Rapunzel spoke softly.

'Well what's bothering you?' Eugene asked shifting himself closer to Rapunzel.

'I don't know' Rapunzel lisp

Before Eugene can speak Rapunzel started to sing her heart out.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_now I'm here suddenly I see_

_standing here, it's oh so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

Rapunzel sang gracefully , Her voice so clear and bright. That it is the only thing Eugene can hear.

_And at last I see the light _

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All as once everything looks different_

_now that I see you_

As Rapunzel continue to sing, when she felt Eugene held her hands she turn to face him. Staring into look into his eyes. As they stare into each other's eye Eugene started singing.

_All those days chasing down a Daydream_

_all those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it;s crystal clear _

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Rapunzel joined in singing without knowing. Breaking the silence of the night with their beautiful chorus together.

_And at last I see the light_

_and it's like the fog is lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_now that I see you_

_now that I see you_

Just as they finish singing and were leaning very close face to face. Pascal cover his eyes readying himself for the moment. There was a moment of silence.

Screaming and shouting could be heard shattering the silence immediately catching the attention of Rapunzel and Eugene. Not wasting a single moment both of them rush in. only to see Students running from the Great Hall with what seems to be Black sands in a form of horses chasing students.

Students were running all over the place, Senior Students had their wands out blasting of the Black Horses and directing the students to the courtyard. Students of all houses directing the younger students and protecting them. Eugene immediately notice a first year Hufflepuff girl being back into a corner. Immediately he drew out his wand to help.

_'CONFRINGO!'_ He yelled exploding the Black Horse into bits , immediately instructing the girl to run for it. Eugene turn to look for Rapunzel but she ran into the great hall instead.

The sight of unbelievable towers of black sand erupted from the ground pushing tables and benches up into the ceiling. Immediately she scan the area for the rest of the group. Spotting them at the centre of the hall Rapunzel made a dash for it. Only to be caught by her leg and lifted into the air. Screaming at the top of her lungs signalling the group and teachers. As she panic and scan the area she notice Merida, Hiccup and Astrid being held up into the air. Noticing that the black sand had taken a form of a giant octopus with each of it's tentacles holding a student up into the air at a height that is fatal from a drop.

Some of the students were being save by the teachers but not all as there were too many to save and too busy to protect the students. Professor Tooth flew into the air with her cloak transfigure into wings, as she came closer to Rapunzel to help, Rapunzel notice that she had talons on her hand cutting the black sand with ease. Immediately grabbing Rapunzel by her leg and gently sat her on the floor.

'Quick to the court yard! Professor Bunny had set up an emergency barrier there! GO!' Professor Tooth instructed before taking off to save the others.

Before she could reach on time the octopus drop the remaining five students. Professor tooth manage to grab Astrid but that was all she could hold. She gaze in horror as she watched the other students fall to their doom.

'ELSA! I NEED YOU TO CONJURE ME AN ICE WALL THAT LEAD MY VERTICAL UPWARDS TO WHERE MERIDA IS!' Mavis commanded Elsa. Without question Elsa immediately did as told. The group watch as Mavis run up the Ice Wall Vertically, She always had her shoes that her father had charmed for her, allowing her to walked on any surface in any angle. Running as fast as she could up to where Merida was falling.

'Don't fail me now!' Mavis spoke to herself before making a leap to catch Merida falling in mid Air. Before entering a fall, Mavis scream a spell as merida hugged her close with her eyes closed bracing herself for the worse. Immediately, Mavis 's Cloak change into a pair of Bat Wings. Flapping it continuously before reaching the ground. Merida open her eyes as she felt her feet gently touching the ground. To see a flying Mavis.

Jack immediately took off wasting no time when Mavis did. Twirling his wand into the form of his staff. Summoning a huge gust of wind as he leap up wards from the falling debris to catch Hiccup. Feeling the familiar cold hands on him Hiccup tighten his grip on Jack. As Hiccup slowly open his eyes he notice he was floating in mid air with jack holding him tight.

' I see you finally mastered it' Hiccup grin to Jack. Jack just smiled as they stood on the floor.

'Astrid You bring the rest to our drag- .. You know that I mean!' Hiccup instructed. 'And take care of toothless for me!'

'What are you going to do?' Astrid replied worriedly

'I'll stay and help them here, now go!' Astrid just nodded before gesturing Snotlout and the other Berkians out to their dragons.

'Mavis.. are you alright?' Headmistress Minerva came up running to the group as she check for any injury.

'Grandma, I'm alright' Mavis replied with a smile ignoring the danger around them. But turn to Merida who scream as two big giant ogre form appear as the black sand took up the two forms.

'Quick! Now go! To the court yard!' Minerva commanded pushing the group out of the great hall. Before she could react to a pile of black sand in a form of a club being swing towards her. Inches away from smacking her the club exploded. Minerva turn to see Professor Gandalf running towards them, as the black sand form a giant demon with wings.

'Fly you fools! I'll take care of things here!' He motion for them to go as a giant eagle flew pass them with the other two student who were being held up by the octopus awhile ago. Both of the students were on the giant eagle lying low.

Headmistress Minerva nodded and continue on with the group protecting them from any black sand figure. Before leaving she turn to see the teachers and the remaining creature were fighting. Professor Tooth ,North, Sanderson and Peabody were busy dealing with the giant octopus. While Professor Trelawney and Promfrey were busy escorting students out. While Professor Gandalf is alone taking on the two ogre and the demon by himself. Holding a staff with his left hand while he drew out a long silver sword with his right.

Headmaster Morgan was busy clearing the horde of black horse from the touching the other professors. Suits of armour were stabbing black sand creatures helping the students to escape. As Minerva turn and continue professor Gandalf words boomed the entire school.

'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!' Just his words alone he manage to shatter some black figures. Lights burst from the Great hall as spells come in contact with the black figures.

'Headmistress! What are those things?!' Hiccup asked.

'Those are Nightmare Sand.. Opposite of what professor Sanderson use.' She explained as they continue down the corridor leading to the courtyard. Minerva made sure there were no students behind her instructing all the students who stayed to help to the court yard.

'Nightmare sa'rnd you sae?' Merida ask in confusion.

'The darker version of Dream sand.. now I'll explain later ! Head to the court yard now!'

The students ran as fast as they could to the court yard only to be block by the nightmare sand in a form of a giant spider.

Elsa and Jack immediately stood up front and froze the spider. While Rapunzel and Hiccup and Merida pointed their wand and cause the frozen figure to explode. Immediately the students rushed out to the court yard. Professor Bunny was very busy hoping here and there throwing his boomerang at the dark figure. Standing at the very centre of the court yard were students of all year. Surrounding them are huge tentacles in a circle formation swinging and smacking at any Nightmare within range.

'COME ON!' a Prefect yell at the group to enter the barrier. Older Students were outside helping Professor Bunny fighting against the Horde of nightmare. Headmistress Minerva join the fight too wasting no time sending waves of fire towards the incoming nightmare. Immediately nodding the group disperse to help the other students to fight. Merida ran in the circle and scream.

'GRYFFINDORS! AREN'T YAR SUPPOSE TAE BE BRAVE?!' As Merida's words overpower the whispering and whimpering of the students. No one dared move.

'FINE!' Merida immediately storm out and join the battle. As students watch and began to reflect on their how they are cowering from battle. Immediately a group of six years Gryffindor rush out to join the fray followed by the whole house. Slytherin not wanting to lose out to Gryffindor join the battle too. Followed by the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses. Madam Pomfrey instructed the first and Second year to bring in the injured back inside so she can tend to them immediately. Professors Willow send waves of Raven dropping potions all over the courtyard as she rush into the fray and began dancing with her floating sets of knives and broom, slicing and smacking at the incoming nightmares. While Peeves and Filch rushed in and out of the school bringing injured students to madam Pomfrey and her group of students she trained in healing magic. Acting as the first aid team.

'HICCUP!' Astrid called from above. Hiccup immediately looked up and saw each of them on their dragons. As much as he wants to keep the Dragons a secret from the student body but this is no time to be hiding, they need all the help they can get.

Astrid landed next to hiccup and a mini toothless leap off the deadly nadder's back.

'Good to see you bud..' Hiccup wasting no time and paid no attention to the students staring in disbelief. Removing the pendant from Toothless, Hiccup got onto Toothless and click his metallic leg to the padding.

'We are going to attack from the sky! Anna and Merida get on Scaldy and head to the black lake to fend off any more nightmares!' Hiccup instructed before taking off into the sky and blast any nightmare they can see. Gobber sat on his Boneknapper and decided to keep the barrier safe, as his boneknapper breath a large wave of fire as they circle around the courtyard.

Scaldy lower his head and motion for Merida and Anna to get on before taking off to fight. Mavis got on to help. Each of them spread themselves out among the school ground.

Jack took to the sky and made it rain icicles on the Nightmare horde. Swinging his staff and throwing ice shards from above, while Elsa stayed on the group creating an ice fortress lifting the students from the group giving them a safe platform to shoot their spells from. Immediately she conjure Snowy, a Giant Snowman with arms and legs made of ice. Instructing him to go and defend the entrance of the Fortress. Conjuring more ice creatures to help , sending waves of ice eagles and ice lions to fight.

As the professors quickly join after taking out the Nightmares in the great hall, they were amaze at the sight of the entire student body fight off the nightmare. Feeling the rush of excitement north charge in with his wand on one hand a sword on the other. Professors Tooth flew around slicing any Nightmare she can find. While Katherine open a book and started to chant some spells conjuring animals, with a flick of her wand the animals charge against the nightmare. Professor Sandy conjured two golden whips one for each hand and began swinging and shattering the nightmares. Professors Peabody swing his wand around like he was a fencer, taking down waves of nightmare easily, and conjuring history related relic a good example would be the missing nose of the sphinx found in Egypt. ( now we know where that went to)

Professors Gandalf send out waves of gigantic Eagles as they swoop down and attack any nightmare. As he stood his ground swinging his sword and throwing spells against the nightmare horde.

As the fight goes on the nightmare horde began to shrink.

'COME ON ! THE FIGHT IS ALMOST OVER!' Professors Tooth Cried on . As she spot Professors Bunny got smack into the barrier. Immediately she flew down to check on him. Rapunzel helped with brining in the injured. And notice both the professors. She rushed over to help. Professors Bunny had a cut on his rabbit chest.

'No! No! I'm fine mate!' He tried to sound okay.'Oh Crud'

'Why professors? It's just a scratch..' Rapunzel asked.. But got interrupted by Professors Tooth.

'HOW DAER YOU HURT MY BUNNY! ALL OF YOU WILL PAY!' Tooth Scream with such anger. Rapunzel notice Professors Tooth lengthen her talons and zoom into the battle at an extreme speed. Slicing down 10 of those nightmare before bunny could even finish saying 'crike'

'This happens all the time, mate' Professors Bunny stood up brushing his furry chest, checking his paws and Boomerang after getting patch up by Madam Pomfrey. He rush his way back into battle. 'And don't tell anyone! Got it mate?' He called out to Rapunzel who just nodded her head keeping her mouth shut. Pascal followed her expression.

After an Hour the battle had finally ended. After slaying the last of the nightmares everyone cheered and clap while some lay on the ground exhausted. Hiccup and the other dragons regroup at Gobber's hut. And quickly join everyone back at the courtyard.

'Is anyone hurt?' Elsa asked the first thing after everyone regroup.

'Just slight scratches.. but we can manage' Jack answered turning to look at Hiccup.

'You okay?'

'Err.. yea .. I think I can manage...' Hiccup replied rubbing the back of his head.

'Mavis are you alright?!' Headmistress Minerva run up to them cupping Mavis's face looking at the cuts she receive.

'I'm alright grandma..' Mavis said hugging Minerva. The rest of the Professors and headmaster join them shortly. Students started to fill the hall area of Elsa's ice fortress and sat themselves down. It was large enough to house everyone and there is still plenty of room left even when all the students and staff are gathered inside.

Headmaster Morgan used the _Sonorus_ charm. As he spoke his voice boom the halls.

'All of you did very well! Please head back and take good care of yourself. Lessons will be cancelled for this week. All of you are to report to the Hospital wing tomorrow for a check up. Now you may go'

He gestured to all the students as they made their way back to their common rooms to rest. While the first aid team have to be slightly more busy tending to the injured.

Hiccup and his gang stayed behind to help with the first aid team.

Hiccup overheard the conversation between the Heads and the staff.

'All of zhis is too dangerous for the students Headmaster!' North said

'Now the ministry will defiantly come and investigate.' The headmaster said.

'Yes.. we cannot let them shut the school down.. even though we are going to have tons parents complaining' The headmistress added.

'We should keep the students safe!' Tooth added

'Aye mate.' Bunny added.

'Hmm, but first this Nightmare Sand are all too familiar' Peabody said. Everyone turn to look at Sandy. Who just showed them figures. But got interrupted when the moonlight shone into the room.

All the teachers stand in awe of the moonlight as a shadow figure of a man appeared on the ice floor.

'Pitch..' they of them said together.

'But he is locked away in Azkaban!' Tooth exclaimed.

'He may have escape mate' Bunny suggested.

'what did we do? And why would want to attack us?' Pomprey asked..

'We will discuss this in the afternoon, now I want all of you to get some rest. It has been one hell of a day.' Headmaster Morgan instructed

'Nightmare on Halloween perhaps would be the correct term' headmistress Minerva corrected him.

_**( Hey all! I hope you enjoyed yourself so far! Well some of you might be wanting to ask if the rest of the gang will be on a Quidditch team. Well yes they will be! Yay but pardon me of all the error made so far.) **_


	14. Day after Halloween

It was finally snowing. Perfect a day after Nightmare on Halloween. Just what the students need. Something to help them relax and have fun. It is like 10 in the morning and the corridor is still very empty. Students and stuff were still Lazing around in bed. Well except for some.

Hiccup was up, heading his way to the great hall to grab something to eat. Until he felt a wooden stick poke him at the back of his head. It was all too familiar for Hiccup to guess.

'Good Morning Jack...' Turning around to see a barefooted Pale boy with snowy white hair. Wearing only a blue jacket with no shirt inside and Tight brown pants.

'Good morning Hicky..' Yawned Jack with half lid eyes. Stretching his arms into the air while taking slow steps towards the Great Hall. Resting his staff on his shoulders.

'Hicky? Seriously? Gee.. love it' Hiccup replied in sarcasm. Dressed in his green long sleeve shirt. Wearing his brown fur vest over, and a black long pants with a brown fur line boot for his good leg. Jack smirk at the respond

'Hey er.. jack...' Hiccup called for jack softly, looking down, hugging a sketchbook tight.

'Yea?' Jack continue walking as he turn to look at hiccup

'I.. eer.. thanks for saving me yesterday'

'Hey.. I wouldn't want to lose a friend okay? Especially not you' Jack spoke this words softly too. A wide grin appeared on his pale face. Immediately Hiccup looked up and gave a toothy grin.

'Thanks' Hiccup replied taking a few step closer to Jack. Which jack didn't seem to mind instead he close the remaining gap between them. As the door to the Great Hall was push open, it was rather empty. But the food were already laid on the table.

Seated at the very front of the Hufflepuff Table sat Mavis and the Headmistress.

'Hey Jack! Hey Hiccup!' Mavis wave them over. Both of them just shrugged and head over. Hiccup gaze around the room. It was just hours ago the whole place was a disaster and totally destroyed and wreck, and now it's like nothing ever happen to the place , Tables were repaired, the ceiling have been patched up very nicely

'Good morning boys' Minerva greeted.

'Good morning mam' both of them said together before taking a seat.

'Mr frost I saw what you did yesterday' Minerva said in a pretty stern manner. Jack could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand.

'Er.. man please just call me Jack.. and err what did you see me do mam?' Jack replied in an unsure and polite manner.

'I saw something that you were the first to do... Flying without using a broom or any type of teleporting spell.. and on top of all that you save Hiccup here.. a very well done job I must say'

jack blush for a moment, feeling the praise getting to him.

'It's nothing mam.. I just picked this up yesterday using the wind to lift me off the ground. And err.. I wouldn't want to lose a friend especially not him' Jack said as he wrap his arm around Hiccup's neck pretty tightly causing him to gasp for air when release. Grinning widely as he mess hiccup's hair.

'And Hiccup, how in merlin beard did you ride a dragon? I have not seen anyone ride a dragon at all. And you to be the first' As the headmistress turn from jack to Hiccup.

'Well mam, it's a really long story.. and which is how I got this.' Hiccup explained. Telling the story of how he met Toothless and they change how their village had change from hunting them to living with them. Telling them in the quickest and shortest way possible.

'And I wonder why you aren't in Gryffindor now... ' Minerva chuckle to herself.

'Hey Hic! Can we go riding tonight!? Grandma promised me to spend the day with me. And I want her to ride with me for once!' Mavis pleaded Hiccup. It didn't take Hiccup long to say yes.

'Now the three of you better have some breakfast. I'm pretty sure your stomach are growling' Minerva said as she helped herself to some pancakes and a bowl of cereal.

The three of them just simply nodded and help themselves to the food before it turns very cold. It wasn't long till students started to pour in. At the same time the mails came in.

'Dad said I can stay for Christmas!' Mavis exclaimed gleefully. 'Oh and he said if I choose to go back home for Christmas I can call my friends along or he will let me go to a Christmas party on one condition that I would be taken care of and send him a picture.'

'Well what a coincidence, I can ask my friends to come and spend their Christmas at my village too.' Hiccup said as he fold the letter and place it back into the envelope.

'And he said he left some for me at gobber's hut

'Well great, I guess I will accept that invitation of yours then' Jack Smirk. ' my parents wants me to stay for the holiday'

'Great! I'll ask the rest too. Mavis.. you coming?' Hiccup smiled at Mavis.

'Yes! YES!' Mavis jumped in excitement.

'Headmistress? Would you like to come and celebrate too?' Hiccup asked.

'That would be lovely my dear' Minerva replied smiling towards Hiccup.

'Aye that sounds wonderful!' Merida exclaim as she chow down on some pancake. 'An' these food are sae cold'

'I would so love to go and spend my Christmas with you guys! But what about my parents?' Rapunzel asked as she looked at pascal who just gave some squeaks.

'oh I think I forgot to say that family are invited' Hiccup just grin at them.

'Now that sounds good!' Anna replied as she and Elsa nod in agreement.

'Well we gotta quickly eat and get that health check done. Hiccup's dad left something at Gobber's hut. He wants to check it out fast.' Jack smirk as he drank his cup of milk.

It wasn't hard to miss the 'Something' Stoick had leave for hiccup.

'TORCH!' Hiccup ran up to the big Typhoomerang. Putting his hands out instantly Torch nudge his head against Hiccup's palm.

'What the...' Jack mutter to himself. As he gaze and watch the large dragon.

'RRROOOAAAAARRRR!' Tuffnut roared from behind.

'RRRRRAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!' Torch replied.

'Hey Torch miss me!? Oh yea and remember my totally unawesome sister Ruffnut? Yea she is right over there..' Tuffnut bragged as he run up to Torch who just nudge his head against Tuffnut.

'How in merlin beard...' Minerva Stare up in disbelief.

'Well Headmistress, if you wish to ride them you should befriend them first' Hiccup explained reaching for the Headmistress hand. Pulling her closer towards Torch as the others stood and watch. Minerva hesitated for a moment before she felt Mavis holding her hand. Well the rest of them watch.

Mavis smiled as Minerva turn to look at her. Giving her some comfort Minerva move her hand closer waiting for the dragon's respond. It wasn't a hard decision for Torch to nudge against the Headmistress's palm. Feeling the gentle nudge of the Typhoomerang against her palm, Minerva looked up and gently place her other hand against Torch's nose.

'Hello Torch... My name is Minerva.. it is really nice to meet you..' As the headmistress said this words , the other dragons gathered around her all eager to know the gentle old lady. It really didn't take long for all the dragons to take a liking in Minerva.

'I have no idea how you kids can do this.. it is really.. really...' Minerva could not find the correct word to describe this feeling as she sat down stroking Toothless, sitting in the centre of the dragon circle formed with each dragon sleeping in a form of a circle.

Pascal jumped on Toothless's head and rested in between his ears joining the rest of the reptiles in their afternoon nap.

'Well.. who is hungry?' Rapunzel asked as she walked up with a box of handmade cupcakes.

'Wher' did yew...' Merida pointed to the box as she questioned but got interrupted

'Oh I made it in the kitchen' Rapunzel shrugged and smiled. Anna and Elsa followed behind holding baskets of fish to feed the dragons.

'We have a kitchen?' Hiccup raise a brow,reaching for one of the cupcakes.

'Please, keep the kitchen a secret away from the other students.' Minerva requested as she helped herself to the Cupcakes Rapunzel made.

'We wouldn't want to trouble the kitchen staff do we?.. And these are really very good.' Headmistress commented with her mouth full of cake nodding her head to approve.

Lunch Time!

The group settled themselves at the Hufflepuff table and began eating. While Minerva sat at the staff table to enjoy her own lunch.

After what seems like thirty minute into lunch. A group of Slytherin came up.

'Well.. well.. if it isn't Hiccup' A boy with a long orange braid at the back of his head scowled from behind Hiccup.

'Oh.. Hi Dagur...' Hiccup turn to face the boy with a blue mark on his left cheek. Noting that Hans, Caspar and his group of friends were standing behind him.

'Where are they?' Dagur questioned sternly dragging the question.

'Who?' Hiccup replied innocently.

'Those oversize lizards...' Dagur said eyeing each of the Berkians.

'And where did you get that idea from exactly?' Astrid cut in eyeing at Dagur with half lid eyes.

'We we saw something black with wings yesterday with Hiccup on it!' Mindy replied pointing and eyeing against Hiccup.

'You must be seeing things Mindy.. You sure those nightmare sand didn't get into your head? Are you sure you were just dreaming?' Astrid rolled her eyes.

'Or was It in yours?' Caspar Retorted taking big steps towards Astrid ready to hit her with a slap.

'Hey! Back off!' Snotlout immediately interjected standing in between Caspar and Astrid. Facing Caspar face to face with an Angry scowl in his face. Forcing Caspar to take a few steps back.

'Enough with the games Hiccup!' Dagur roar at Hiccup. Immediately Jack stood up.

'We said we have nothing.. so why don't you piss off?!' Jack narrowed his eyes, cold wind started to circle around him. Immediately Dagur back off.

'Why don't you tell us what is it-' Hans got interrupted as Anna punch him square in the face. Knocking him down.

'Wow.. I never get tired of it.' Anna grin widely shaking her knuckles. Planting both her hands on her hip.

'Alright! enough is enough!' Professor North bellowed as he walked up. 'Back away from each other!' He ordered. Caspar's group immediately back away and head out of the hall. While Jack and the rest continue eating.

'Hey Guys! Mind if we join yall?' Liana called out from behind. Catching the groups attention.

'Oh and this is Eep and Guy!' Heather added introducing to them to the new addition. Eep is in Gryffindor, she has messy hair like Merida but her hair colour is not as fiery as Merida, along with a nice shade of green for her eye colour, much similar to Hiccup and Rapunzel. Dressed in a tiger strip shirt and a black running pants. And yet another one who loves being barefooted.

While guy have a slightly messier hair then jack, with a bunch of hair being tied up, looking like a pineapple. Guy's hair is brown in colour slightly lighter then hiccups, and a beautiful pair of dark brown eyes. His tall maybe almost as tall as Jack slightly more muscular then Jack too. And on both his arms are brown markings. Wearing just a green vest with his Ravenclaw scarf exposing his arms. Wearing what seems like a cloth gauntlet covering both his fore arms. While wearing grey jeans and what seems like bear claws as his shoes.

'Oh hi!' Rapunzel greeted in delight, the group followed along in welcoming the new two. Anna took the role to introduce everyone in the group.

'Hi!' Eep giggled gleefully. ' I heard about you guys from heather and Liana and Hanna.. Oh my god you guys are so amazing!' Eep explained as she sat herself down in between Astrid and Anna.

'Tha'nk yew.. ' Merida replied as she shifted herself closer to Eep. And continue their Manly Girl talk. (girls.. pfftt...) While Guy sat himself down beside Hiccup who sat opposite of Jack.

'So er.. I heard you come out with some brilliant ideas..' Jack ask as he took a drink from his Mug of pumpkin Juice. Trying to start a conversation with the new guy.

'Oh er ya I do! It's all right here...' Guy said as he pulled out a small notebook from one of his Pocket and began flipping through showing Jack and Hiccup al the ideas he came up off.

'Oh wow...' Jack seems kind of fascinated as he continue to drink as Guy showed him and Hiccup all his ideas.

'oh Hey! I had something like this!' Hiccup Exclaim as he begin flipping through his sketchbook. Heather soon join them in their conversation of invention and stuff. While Jack just sat there listening half interested

'How do you guys understand this kind of stuff?' Jack interjected.

'Oh well it's actually pretty simple. It's what we call Idea and it comes from the brain!' Guy explained. Jack just rolled his eyes and lay his head on against his arms and stare at Hiccup. 'Well at least he is sort of enjoying himself...for once' Jack mumbled to himself.

'Jack?' Rapunzel poked a sleeping jack with her wand. The poking feeling and the scent of fresh lemon grass being emitted from Rapunzel's wand made Jack even more sleepy.

'5 more minute...' Jack mumbled but was enough for Rapunzel to hear. Rapunzel place Pascal on Jack's face. With immediate effect Jack woke up from the sticky feeling of a Chameleon feet. Jack turn to look at Rapunzel and Hiccup waiting for him. The rest had gone back to their common room to take a nap and will meet up later for Dinner.

Hiccup immediately took out a napkin and wipe Jack's face from his drooling and food stains on his face. It was Jack's turn to blush, feeling Hiccup's hand gently rubbing against his cheek.

'I.. err... Thanks' Jack said awkwardly,immediately standing up. Rapunzel watch from a distance and smile gleefully watching the moment between Hiccup and Jack. As they face each other one taller then the other.

'Well.. er .. we better get going...' Hiccup awkwardly blurt out breaking the the moment. Rapunzel immediately frown taking a quick glare at Pascal who had the same reaction for those two.

'I know.. it will happen eventually.' Rapunzel responded to Pascal squeaks. As they made their way back to their common room to get some rest before heading out for dinner and night flight. With the arrival of Torch, the group decided to ask Eep, Guy , Heather , Liana and Hanna to tag along for the ride.

_Well lets leave it for now.. this will continue in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel Free to drop a question and your reviews.. I really need them..to actually make the story sort of better I guess. _


	15. Flower Gleam and Glow

Flying through the night sky at high speed. The new comers were really excited to be flying on a dragon. Well except Minerva...

'WWWWWWWEEE!' Minerva exclaim as she threw her hands into the air and enjoy the fast breeze flowing through her face. Enjoying the speed of the night fury.

'Grandma! Be Careful!' Mavis called out to Minerva as she sat on Storm fly with Astrid.

'HONEY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I WAS WHEN IM YOUR AGE! WWOO HOO!' (I don't even want to know about it.. seriously)

As they continue to fly experiencing the new tricks the Dragons taught themselves and simply enjoying themselves. But it didn't last long when something devastating caught their eye.

Hiccup immediately slow Toothless down as the others catch up and stare at the horrific sight. A really big patch of the Forbidden forest was burn to ashes. Certain creatures that inhabit the forest were lying motionless on the ground. The stench of Blood stinks the area. Rapunzel cover her mouth with both hands.

Immediately the dragons landed at the burnt patch of land. Rapunzel Leap down from Scaldy and ran towards a boy. As she got closer so notice that the boy have a body of a horse. In terms the boy is called a centaur , a myth creature with a Upper body of a human and the lower half of a horse. Immediately kneeling down and shaking the motionless body.

'Hey! You okay?' Rapunzel repeat the question frantically. Turning to see each of the others beside another body. Be it a werewolf, Acromantulas, unicorns or a deer.

Gobber walked up to the rest a with dreaded look. Shaking his head and covering his eyes from all that had happen around them.

From afar Rapunzel notice a familiar glow at the very centre of the burnt land. Rapunzel stood up and made her way slowly towards the golden light. Kneeling down to the Golden glow. It took awhile for Rapunzel to notice it was actually a flower. All of a sudden Rapunzel started to cry.

'I'm so sorry... I wish I was here to help..' As the tears continue to flow down from her face, with each drop of tears into the burnt soil, the plant glow a little brighter. Shortly everyone joined Rapunzel with a very dreaded look on their face. As they gathered around the flower. With the dragons behind them forming a second circle.

'So this is the only thing that survive what ever had happen here?' Hiccup asked in a very dreaded tone. It was surprising to see everyone quite as they pay their respect those that lost their live at what happen. Including the twins and snotlout.

Everything was silent. Not even the sound of a cricket. Even the stars were silent. Everyone was silent around the golden glow as the moonlight shone his light against the land.

Even the moon felt sad, each and everyone of them felt it through the moonlight. I felt more dreadful then peaceful.

As the moonlight touch the Golden petals of the flower, it glow even brighter. With a resonating light from Rapunzel's pocket. Everyone stare in slight amazement when the lights began to glow. Rapunzel immediately pull out her wand. The Topaz flower began to glow as Rapunzel held it closer to the flower.

And at that point. It stuck Rapunzel. Cupping the flower with both her hands as she close her eyes and began to sing.

_Flower Gleam and Glow_

At that very moment, it's like the flower began to dance to the voice of Rapunzel.

_Let your power shine_

Everyone stare with a puzzle look at Rapunzel.

_Make the clock reverse_

A gentle gust of wind blew past them swaying the flower gently

_Bring back what once was mine_

Everyone watch as the flower glow even brighter

_heal what has been hurt_

A golden tendril began to form from beneath the flower

_change the fate design_

The tendril began to spread slowly outwards towards the land.

_save what has been lost_

Everyone looked around them as the golden glow spread underneath their legs.

_bring back what once was mine_

The Golden Tendrils began to heal the burnt land. Slowly, Saplings were beginning to form from the burnt soil.

_what once was mine_

As the Golden Tendrils spreads to all of the forbidden forest, creatures of all kinds gathered around to watch. All of them watch from a distance. Gobber was ready to strike if the creatures are going to attack but to his surprise all of them stood very still out side the dragons circle. None of the creatures dare attack as they watch Rapunzel work her magic.

Hiccup could tell they were listening to Rapunzel's voice as she heals the forest. At that point of time Rapunzel stop. The golden tendrils disappear, but she knew It wasn't enough. As she turn to see all the creatures stay at where they stood. Around the circle. She turn back to the flower and began to sing again. Surprisingly Anna, Mavis and Elsa sang along. Holding each others hand as the glow continue to spread where it left off. Slowly everyone began to join in the singing. Including the Dragons and the creatures that stay in the Forbidden Forest. Letting out howls and noise from themselves. Making the glow even stronger.

Trees began to grow, the injured was healed and dead began to come back to life. (Those bodies that was lying around the burnt patch of land). The moonlight shone even brighter as if it is his way of singing.

Rapunzel glance around the place as they stopped singing. Trees stood at what was once a burn patch of land. Walking up towards them was a centaur. Rapunzel immediately recognize him. He was the one that Rapunzel ran to check on. Following him Is a bigger size centaur. He walks up to Rapunzel ignoring the dragons as he is not carrying any weapon. All he did was place a hand over his heart and bow.

'Thank you..' his voice was deep and you can hear the sob of joy coming from him.

'You save my people and you save my land.. how can I ever repay you..'

'Err.. it's nothing really.. I'm just glad that everything here is save... and may your name would be?' Rapunzel gave an awkward grin as she ask.

'The name is Agrius.. Leader of the centaur tribe. And this is my son Pholus' Upon mention the clan head, a creature from each kind step up to present themselves to Rapunzel. It is as if she had became the queen of the forest. A queen meeting her own people or some sort.

'Wow... now this is just weird...' Guy whisper to Merida.'Does it happen all the time?'

'No.. ai'm pretty sure thes ai's her first time..' Merida whispered back. Hiccup glance around watching as each of the creature present themselves. As he look over at the Headmistress, she was very stun. Like she just saw a ghost.

'Well.. I'll call upon you when there is a need to. But for now I want all of you to go and enjoy yourself. I'll visit I promise! Oh and take good care of this flower for me.' Rapunzel point to the golden flower at the centre of the group.

'As you wish' Agrius bow and head off. All the other creatures followed closely behind after a bow to Rapunzel. As she made her way back to the flower she began to sing again. Cupping the flower with her hands Rapunzel move her face closer to the flower as she feels a familiar tingling sensation that she have not felt in many years.

Everyone stare at Rapunzel as her hair began to glow. Turning from Brown to Golden, making her a blonde in an instant.

'Er Rapunzel.. your hair is glowing' Astrid pointed it out. Immediately Rapunzel stop her singing and touch her hair. Immediately Minerva instructed everyone to head back to their common room as it is already the early hours In the morning.

Rise and shine!

'Rapunzel! Rapunzel!' Anna called out violently shaking Rapunzel out of her beauty slumber.

'huh... what is it?' Rapunzel sat up rubbing her eyes. As she glance around every girl in the first year girls dorm was staring at her.

'Your.. your hair Rapunzel! It grew! And it grew by a lot!' Anna exclaim. Immediately Rapunzel look at the trail of her golden blond hair. It was in a pile like an ice cream at the very side of the bed.

'HEY! MY HAIR IS BACK!' Rapunzel exclaimed in pure delight. Leaving a really puzzle look for the other girls.

'What do you mean your hair is BACK?' Anna Questioned with a really puzzle look.

'I'll explain later when everyone is around. Oh wait.. but that means I gotta brush it... oh well I guess that's the part about having really long hair.' Rapunzel shrugged and started to dig her trunk for her brush.

'I guess I'll help then.' Mavis said as she walked over with her brush. Slowly all the other girls in the Hufflepuff first year dorm decided to help brush Rapunzel's hair.

Since there was still some time before the meet up at breakfast, everyone took the liberty to help Rapunzel braid her hair. It didn't take long to braid her hair with everyone's help.

'Thank you!' Rapunzel stood up and make a few spins. As her hair has been tied up and only reaching just beneath her knee area.

'Well we better get going the rest are probably waiting.' Anna stood up and dust herself before leaving. Mavis, Ruffnut and Rapunzel left the dorm and met up with Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Elsa at the common area of the Hufflepuff common room.

Together they proceed to the t point. Where Merida, Eep, Astrid, Eugene, Snotlout and Jack were waiting. Everyone had the same expression on their face about Rapunzel's hair.

'Punzy! Whar't in da name or Mor'du happer'n tae yer har?' Merida exclaim as she reach out to touch the hair.

'Must be the flower from last night.. it kinda felt familiar when I touch it' Rapunzel explain as she move to where Eugene was standing.

'What do you mean last night?! Were you sneaking out?!' Eugene glare at Rapunzel. Shock at the sound of her breaking the rules. 'And what flower?... Oh you didn't go to the forbidden forest did you? Or Hogmeads?!' Eugene continue to nag.

'What are you talking about? And yea we went out last night with the Headmistress into the Forbidden Forest. So what do you have to say about it?' Rapunzel replied folding her arm and raise a brow at Eugene who was utterly defeated with her words.

'Hey guys- Wow.. Punzy what happen to your hair?' Hiccup questioned as he join the group with heather, Liana , hanna and Guy.

'Oh you know Magic Flower Magic..' Jack explain as he walked over to Hiccup.

'Now shall we get some food? I'm starving..' Jack said as he drag Hiccup away.

'you think they are gonna...?' Astrid asked the group as they stay behind for a bit.

Everyone nodded in agreement, before following up.

'Well, who is ready for a Christmas vacation?' Hiccup said as he folded the new mail from stoick. 'Dad is preparing for you guys already'. Hiccup grin as he chow on his pancake.

'Well, im looking forward to it!' Rapunzel exclaim in delight ignoring all the stare and glares she is getting from the people around.

Lets Zoom to Christmas morning.

Everyone is awake and already rushing to the common area of their respective dorm.

Grabbing boxes with their name on it under a Christmas tree and opening up their presents to compare with each other. The students were the most excited that day. And at the same time students who are going home have to get ready to leave just after Breakfast.

'Come on! We Gotta go! Our parents will be waiting and we don't want to miss the train!' Hiccup called as everyone grab their holiday stuff and their Christmas presents rushing to the train station.

Luckily, they found themselves two larger compartment that is empty. And Conveniently next to each other, just enough to fit everyone. Hiccup, Jack , Mavis, Elsa ,Anna , Rapunzel, Merida and Minerva sat in one compartment while the others fit into the other Compartment.

'So this is rather exciting isn't it?' Mavis ask around.

'Oh my goodness yes!' Rapunzel squeal in delight, really unable to contain her excitement. Who turn to Pascal to answer his squeaks.

'Punzy.. I swar', how do ye understr'and whar't Pascal ai's trying to say?' Merida ask with a puzzle look on her face.

'I don't really know actually. He has been with me since I was little and we kind of bonded and since then I can understand him' Rapunzel explain. Still everyone had a puzzle look on Rapunzel.

'Ouuhhkkaayy?' Merida replied with a slight understanding of what she just heard.

'A vacation finally!' Anna suddenly exclaim grabbing onto Elsa's hand. 'I'm so excited for this!' Jumping up and down from her seat.

'ok Anna. I get it. So how are the dragons doing?' Elsa ask as she turn

'Oh they are doing fine.. sleeping.. Aww look at your guyss.. so cute' Olaf comment as he sat on the bag compartment at the top with the basket of mini sleeping dragons.

Pascal climb in and join the other reptiles in sleeping.

'Well at least we know they are asleep and not making any trouble' Hiccup said in relief, as he shift himself to be more comfortable. Hiccup let out yawn and sort of doze off.

Hours into the ride both compartment were rather quiet. Some of them were asleep, well especially for Hiccup and Jack. Rapunzel took out her sketch book and began to sketch a drawing of hiccup and Jack sleeping, leaning against each other. Rapunzel draw the picture in full detail. Hiccup hugging his sketch book with his right hand while his left hand was dangling next to jack's right hand. Jack feel asleep hugging his staff. It took Rapunzel a moment to realise there both wore sort of matching attire. Hiccup had a blue jacket and dark brown pants, while jack was in his Blue Hoodie and brown skinny jeans. Well the only difference in their attire would be Jack is shoeless.

As time went by Rapunzel began to colour the sketch but she stop when hiccup drop his sketch book. As she picked up the open book she flip through each pages. As she flip through the page, with Merida looking into the content of the book.

'wow he drew every thing that happen and what we been through together so far.' Rapunzel whisper to Merida in excitement. They stop at a portrait of Hiccup and his father, and a blank face figure standing next to Hiccup. Rapunzel frown a little as she notice that blank face figure is suppose to be his mother. Merida immediately flip the page, turning to pages with each of their faces and expression on one page each.

'He drew one for each of us... how sweet..'

'Aye.. and ai'ts all pretty gud too!' Merida said.

The as the continue to flip, reaching the page with Jack frost. A one page face drawing of Jack smiling. Both of them stop and look at each other and smiled before continuing with the book. More pages of Jack appeared. Much more then any of the others. Well it is pretty obvious isn't it?

All the girls were pretty much awake. Except for both Hiccup and Jack. Rapunzel secretly slip the book back into Hiccup's hand before she notice both Hiccup and Jack were holding hands in their sleep. Suddenly Jack started to mumble in his sleep. All Rapunzel could hear was Jack calling out to Hiccup.

'How I wish I have a camera now...' She mumbled to herself. Before changing the design of her sketch. Apparently the sight of those two holding hand in their sleep attracted quite a attention from the girls. Including passer bys.

A few minutes later, the door came knocking as the Train Lady, or Lady Margaret we should call her, open the doors to both compartment at both side.

'Anything off the Trolley?' She said in her usual sweet tone. Immediately the kids bought all sort of stuff from themselves. While Merida, Mavis and Rapunzel bought chocolate frogs and pumpkin pastries for the sleeping boys.

While those two were asleep everyone including Minerva decided to play a game of Lucky beans. Well this time the unlucky ones are the Twins. Both of them got the Vomit flavoured bean.

Just as Rapunzel had finish with her sketch, Jack woke up. He didn't seem surprise that they were holding hand. In fact jack didn't intent to let go of Hiccup, sliding his hand over his shoulders and snuggle Hiccup closer to him not caring what the other people in the Compartment thinks. Jack lean in and smell the brunette 's hair. As a smile slide across his face.

Jack turn to see Rapunzel doing another sketch of them. Slowly he turn noticing that everyone was staring at him. Immediately looking out of the window with his face red like a cherry. Rapunzel giggled and continue to sketch. Pascal joined her shortly and sat on Rapunzel's shoulder. Watching Rapunzel doing her sketch and gave a approving smile and squeak.

Shortly after Hiccup woke up to the sound of Pascal's squeaking and Toothless purring. Finding himself cuddled to a sleeping Jack. Who happened to doze off again.

Hiccup didn't push his way out of Jack's cuddle. Hiccup lay there, and stare outside the window enjoying the moment.

'Are yew two harving the time of yer life yet?' Merida grin at Hiccup. Who simply shifted himself fully facing the window and close his eyes. Ignoring Merida's comment which made him flush red.

Merida grin and folded her arms.

'Ah love.. how I remembered mine' Minerva Mumbled to herself as Mavis fell asleep leaning against her. Stroking Mavis's hair.

After two hours the train finally came to a stop.

_'We have arrive at Kingcross station' _

As everyone alight, Hiccup search around the station for Stoick. Easily enough Stoick was spotted, due to his big feature. Standing around him were the family members of each of his friends. The king and queen of Corona (Shown in rapunzel's Sketching) , Queen Elinor and King Fergus. He watch them as jack made his way to his family. His mother, father and sister were there. As he look more closely Minerva and Mavis made their way to a Man dress in a black cape. With very pale feature. Immediately he made his way over to stoick.

'Hey dad!' Hiccup ran over and hug stoick.

'Hello son.. How was school?'

'Oh It's great. I made some great friends and a few enemies' Hiccup replied as he gave a sarcastic laugh. Stoick gave a hearty laugh.

'now get your friends and family, we are going now.' Stoick instructed hiccup.

'come on guys!' Hiccup signal to them as they grab their family and began to head for the transport to Berk.

'I use the idea you had though of to help transport people' Stoick told hiccup.

As they made their way to a very isolated area, Everyone was rather amaze at a large wooden box with no wheels. Windows were made or should I say there are holes punched into walls to have a view of the outside. And the interior is like a school bus. Seats and a big hole in the front for view.

Stoick instructed everyone to get in. As everyone but the berkians had a puzzled look.

Stoick whistled and a Blue Thunderdrum landed. All of a sudden Gobber landed with his boneknapper.

'And that would totally explain how you disappear in the morning three days ago' hiccup mumbled.

'Ready to fly Thornado?' Stoick receive a roar from his dragon warrior. Shortly everyone released their dragons. The kids got on to each of their dragons and attach a rope to their dragon that is tied to the wooden box. Maximus seems rather afraid of it. As hiccup toss his pendant to Rapunzel to put on Maximus to reduce the weight. While Minerva used a levitation spell to lift all the heavy bags to reduce the weight.

Merida rode on Scaldy while Eep and Guy rode on Torch.

Kate was really excited about flying. With a single command the dragons took off. Pulling along the wooden box into the air. Jack whipped out his staff and leap out of the box to join the flying and also to reduce the weight. Mavis had her cloak on and jump out into the open air. At first Dracula was worried but he let out a relieve sigh as Mavis flew to the front with her bat wings. He too join his daughter in the flight. Transforming his cape into four bat wings. Everyone was sort of amaze especially the king and queen of Corona. It was their first time to see magic being used in a advance manner. While everyone else were catching up and getting to know each other inside the box.

Within an hour they have flown ¾ of their distance. Upon seeing berk in sight, Minerva decided to save time. Immediately she instructed Dracula, Fergus, Elinor, Alex and Qiana. To be ready to use Apparition. Also she instructed both jack and mavis to get in the box. To ensure no one is left behind as physical contact is needed to do a mass Apparition.

In an instant everything went in a spin and BAM!

They have arrive at Berk.

Hiccup instructed the dragons to land at the Berk training academy as it is the largest place they have to fit that box for now. Upon landing Hiccup announce.

'Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrive at Berk!'

_WOO FINALLY! Well I hope you guys have enjoyed yourself. Theres more to come! Stay in tune and as usual leave reviews. _


	16. Snoggletog on Berk

'Welcome to Berk guys!' Hiccup announce as they step out of the wooden box.

Everyone gaze around amazement.

'It's cold Jack..' Kate call out hugging herself tightly. Merida remove her cloak and place it around Kate.

'Aww.. you do have a heart..' Jack Smirk at Merida's 'Kindness'

'Oh shat up!' Merida scoff as she tighten the cloak around Kate. Face reddening with embarrassment.

'Alright.. whose hungry?' Astrid asked. A couple of them raise their hands.

'Okay.. everyone to the Great Hall!' Stoick announce as he guide them to the out of the arena and into the Village.

Mavis expected angry Vikings to roam around the village, but to her surprise, it is surprising lively. Vikings greeting each other and the visitors. Some of them even offered them water.

'Mornin'! One of the Viking called out as he walked towards them with a basket of apples. It's amazing to see such a peaceful village all by itself. What is even more amazing, is the fact that dragons roam around freely around the island. Not bothering anyone, living in peace with the Vikings.

Rapunzel's eyes widen at all the different kind of dragons flying around the island, helping the villagers in their daily lives. As they continue to walk a green Deadly Nadder landed infront of kate. Scared at first side, Kate hide behind Qiana as both of them slowly back away. Seeing that Astrid walked up to kate.

'Are you afraid of them?' Astrid ask with a smile as she kneel next to kate. She simply nodded grabbing Qiana's skirt hard.

'how about Big Sister Astrid show you something fun?' Astrid smile wider as she offer her hand out to Kate. Qiana smiled as she watch Astrid acting like a big sister to Kate, slowly she tug kate to the front. Kate slowly reach out her hand as astrid pulled her to Stormfly and the Green Deadly Nadder. Qiana followed closely behind as everyone stop in their tracks and watch. Villages stood around to watch the little girl touching a dragon for the first time.

Slowly Astrid pull Kate's hand towards the Deadly Nadder's nose. After a simple sniff, the green deadly nadder move it's head forward and nudge Kate's hand. Kate was very afraid but all that went away the moment the Dragon rest it's head against Kate's tiny hand. A smile of relief spread across Kate's face as she place her other hand on the Dragon's face. Kate giggled as the Dragon started to nudge kate more.

'Come on!' Astrid offered her hand to Kate. 'Im gonna show you something really Pretty!' With no question Kate was pulled up to Stormfly 's Saddle, Astrid sat behind Kate and took off. All the other kids smiled towards each other and followed along into the sky.

Villagers offer a ride to the other Adults to follow. Stoick gave out a Hearty laugh as he got on to Thornado and took off.

'COME ON!' He shouted to all his friends and visitors. Gobber got up on his BoneKnapper as he pulled the Headmistress up and took off.

What a way to start Christmas right? Or should I say Snoggletog, as they call it on Berk. Why they pick such a stupid remains somewhat a mystery. Better ask them yourself.

Hiccup led the flight with jack flying next to him. Firstly, they headed into the clouds. Against the sun rise, flying through the sky touch the the clouds. Jack watch as Kate giggled with excitement as for the first time she Is actually touch clouds. Astrid simply smile at kate, reminding her of the first time she rode on a dragon. Rode on Toothless, into the sky. She was there at the point when everything change for Hiccup. Though good and bad she was always there.

Jack turn around to watch as all the adults were enjoying themselves too. It took Jack a while to notice that both Alex and Qiana were holding their Video camera out.

'Well at least they came prepared' Jack though to himself as he flew towards his mother.

'hey mum! Can I borrow that?' Jack pointed to the camera. Qiana smiled and said 'Okay.. but be careful' As she carefully hand the camera over. Jack took it with his free hand and flew up front recording every moment. Like an interviewer he shot questions at everyone. Especially his sister.

'Smile for the camera!' jack called out to Kate and Astrid as they both smiled. It was a perfect view as the gentle sunlight did the lighting for jack. Kate giggled as jack swoop around them before making his way to Elinor and Merida were riding on Torch.

'Hey there hot head! Enjoying yourself?' Jack called out to Merida who sat at the very front of the group. Merida simply glare at him as Elinor giggle behind her.

'Aye! Ai'ts realleh Amazing!' Surprisingly Merida did not flare up. With the sun beaming at their face. A beautiful afternoon ride in the sky. Just as the sun was about to set. After a quick interview with everyone he made his way to the very front. With Hiccup and Toothless.

'Hey there Hicky...' Jack smirk at the sight of Hiccup who simply roll his eyes at Jack.

'what is it Jack?' He finally said as a smile slide across his face.

'Nothing much. Just wanna take a good look at our dragon boy' jack tease. Toothless gave a gummy smile watching as Hiccup blush a little.

'Ready bud?' Hiccup pat toothless as they dive down. All the other dragons followed as toothless dive below the clouds. A breathtaking view indeed. A charming view of the sun sat over the village.

'Wow...' Kate breath the words as she take in the beautiful view. Astrid looked down and smiled at Kate as she took her close to the clear blue sea. Following astrid's movement of placing one hand into the sea and enjoy the water splashing against her hand. A wonderful feeling. Jack recorded the moment from afar.

As they flew closer towards the shore Eep and Guy jump into the sea. To enjoy the clear sea water. Hiccup groan at the sight but didn't mind as they swoop down to grab both of them.

'We can do that tomorrow guys. For now lets get some dinner' Hiccup said to them as they flew to the Great Hall. As they flew over Berk at night it was a beautiful sight. Christmas lighting decorate the whole village. Lighting up the Village as they flew to the Great Hall.

Stoick was the first to land. Ensuring his guest are right behind him, he pushed open the big wooden door. The brightly lid Hall with a huge fire at the very centre of the hall. As they enter, all of them were greeted by a loud cheer and applause.

Gobber was really into the mood. His interchangeable arm Is replace with a log of Bells. While his other hand held a green and red ball of light, that were hung around the hall and the village. Lets not talk about his helmet.. he is really into the mood.

Dragons filled the whole place with their owners. Everyone is really enjoying their time. Other kids around Kate's age came to talk to her. Just then the Door swung open. Baby dragons charged in to where their parent dragons are. Followed closely behind was a person in a shaman attire with a mask. Everyone watch as a mask man walked to the very centre of the room where Stoick stood. He was holding onto a a staff made out of wood. It had a slight crook at both ends.

The room was silence as another Dragon made it's way in. A dragon with four wings. Everyone step back making way for the mask person. Stoick walked up and stare, before gesturing Hiccup to come over.

Hiccup made his way over without a question, as the mask person gestured him outside. Out in the village both of them stood face to face. Toothless was behind Hiccup and ready to punch on the unknown person.

'I bet you think you know a lot about dragons... let me show you something that you don't know..' the mask person said. It sounded a lot like a woman. Slowly she step forward to toothless with a hand gesture Toothless lighten up to the woman. Stepping forward to nudge the shaman.

'Do I know you?' Hiccup ask as he step back.

'You were only a baby... and a mother never forgets.' Slowly she remove her mask revealing her face. Similar Auburn hair that is tied up into a braid that is covered by her hood. A pale feature but not as pale as Jack. Skinny arms much similar to his own. A nose like Hiccup, small in pointy.

Hiccup gasp as he took a step back only to feel stoick standing behind him.

'I know what you are going to say..' the woman said.

'Valka.. you as beautiful as the day I lost you...' Slowly he place his hand on the woman face. Gobber walked up behind Hiccup and push him front. As he turns the entire village and everyone was watching them. Along with all the dragons.

It was rather hard for Hiccup to take it all in. After being alone for 11 years with out a mother. Elinor, Qiana and Minerva walked up to Hiccup and push him forward, getting him closer to his family. Valka and Stoick stood side by side with their hands entwine together. Stoick gave a nod, immediately Hiccup rush forward to feel for the first time he can remember. A complete family hug. Tears started to stream down from all their eyes.

Emotion hit them hard as they break away from the hug. Valka cup Hiccup's face with both her hands. Feeling the warm of his mother's touch. For all he could remember this was his first.

'look at you.. you grown so much...' Valka spoke softly to Hiccup before hugging him.

'WELCOME HOME VALKA!' All the Adult Vikings cheered. Valka looked up as she wipe her own tears away. The moon shone brightly against the village engulfing it in his moonlight. A warming light. As they broke away, Qiana and Elinor ran up to Valka and hug her.

'EVERYONE! TONIGHT! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE!' Stoick voice boom through the night. Everyone cheered loudly. Music began to blast through the night, as everyone started to sing and dance to the Holiday spirit.

Everyone wanted to speak to Valka but she was already very occupied in dance with Stoick. Suddenly Rapunzel though of an idea. Running up to the musicians asking them to play their dancing song for festivals. The sound of Violins started to be heard loudly. As she race to the centre of the village with Eugene to began her master plan.

As the musicians move out of the great hall to the town square where rapunzel and eugene stood. Hiccup and Astrid pull Valka and Stoick out to where the others are. Slowly the villagers gathered around to watch them dance. Rapunzel and Eugene nodded as they break away dragging everyone to dance. Maximus stood by watching Rapunzel and Eugene dancing under the moonlight. Graceful as always.

Hiccup felt his arm being pulled into the dance by Mavis. While Anna and Elsa join in the fun. Eep drag Guy to enjoy themselves too. Jack being a gentleman ask Merida to dance, her face flushed upon being ask. Elinor let out a slight chuckle as Fergus pulled her in too. It was really a Snoggletog night to remember. Soon the entire Village began to dance. Everyone dance to the early hours of the morning.

By then everyone were really exhausted. And all after the party, everyone made their way back to their own home. While the guest were invited to stay by the guest house. It was for Trader Johann whenever he stop by , but since he wasn't around it was alright. Well although it can't fit for everyone the men and guys volunteer to sleep in the great hall. While Stoick, Valka and Hiccup slept in their own cozy home. A house build next at the top of the Village, a home for the chief and the lady chief. But mostly a home for a family.

Hiccup invited Jack to sleep in his home. Stoick was too busy with Valka to even care about that. As the night went by, the town was silent from all the dancing and singing. Now, only the moon is awake as he shine his light over the town of Berk. And by then, Morning had arrive.

Hiccup sat up on his bed. As he felt something pulling him down he turn his attention to that something. Finding Jack's arm laid across him. Turning to face a sleeping jack. Toothless is asleep across from Hiccup's bed. Seeing that both of them are still sound asleep, Hiccup lay back down and watch Jack's sleeping face.

Jack was mumbling in his sleep, which made Hiccup giggle. Seeing how funny it was hiccup kept on watching , and not waking Jack up. As Hiccup continue to stare, memory of Jack standing up for Hiccup and saving hiccup start to replay in his mind. All of a sudden jack tighten his half hug dragging Hiccup closer to him.

'Must be having a nightmare' Hiccup thought to himself.

'Waffles...' Jack mumbled that word, which totally prove hiccup's observation wrong. All hiccup did was roll his eyes and sat himself up to check on his parents. Pushing jack's arm away gently careful not to wake him up, Hiccup made his way downstairs as he sat by the very end of the stairs to put on his metallic foot.

Walking very slowly around the as he notice that both his parents were out. Probably enjoying the sun rise he thought. Shortly, he could hear jack falling out of the bed.

'Hiccup?!' Jack called out as he tried to stand.

'I'm here!' Hiccup called out from below. Making his way up he could see Jack face buried in his pillow

'Do you guys have waffles here?' Jack ask lazily, his face still buried in the pillow.

'No..' hiccup replied cocking his eyebrow.

'Damn...' Jack groan loudly into the pillow.

Toothless let out a laugh, as he look at hiccup and stood up on all four. Signalling Hiccup for a morning flight before breakfast. Hiccup smile and nod.

'okay bud.. lets go' Hiccup made his way out and called out to Jack.

'Wanna tag along?'

'sure...' Jack sat up and made his way out with Hiccup. Greeted by a cold breeze and the morning sun as they walked out the door. It was jack's favourite thing in the winter morning. Taking a moment to enjoy the breeze before turning to Hiccup.

'How fast can toothless go?' Jack said with a smirk. Hiccup pretended to look offended.

'Are you challenging me?' Hiccup snorted clicking his left leg onto Toothless's tail paddle.

'i'm just asking... but really if it's a challenge you want then you are so on!' Jack smirk before taking off. Hiccup shake his had with a smile.

'Ready bud? Let's show him whose faster.' With a approving pur from toothless, both of them launch into the sky.

Jack watch with them do stuns that they never did back at Hogwarts. But it seems fun especially when it comes to their sky diving stun. Which at first gave jack a heart attack. After an hour of stun contest both of them went back to grab their presents as the meet up with the others at the great hall for a gift exchange.

Everyone had arrive except both of them. As usual. Immediately they sat down and start to exchange their gifts. The adults sat behind the kids table and watch as each of their expression change with each gift being open.

'So who wants to go first in showing off?' Elsa said as she cock an eyebrow and a grin slide across her face.

'I'll go first!' Anna Volunteered. 'Okay.. this is from Rapunzel' Anna stood up as she show a pair of blue mittens. ' And this is from Guy and Eep' Showing a box of chocolate frogs 'This is from Jack' holding onto a crystal ice necklace with a snowman which resembles Olaf. 'This is from Hiccup and Astrid' as she show a Wooden carve Reindeer which is from Astrid while from Hiccup she showed a packet of different coloured ribbons. 'Mavis gave me this cape' She held up a black cape that is purple on the inside.'This is from Merida' Anna held up a dress 'And lastly this is from Liana , Heather and Hanna' She held up a few other candies along with cards from everyone.

Next was Elsa. She receive a necklace with a snowflake from jack, a headband from Hiccup, Chocolate frogs from Hanna, Liana, Heather ,Guy and Eep. A similar cape from Mavis. A pair of light blue gloves from Rapunzel a scarf from Astrid, a blue gown from merida and a simple merry christmas card from everyone. (Gee eugene)

Jack gave everyone a necklace with something that resembles them each. Hiccup got a Dragon and the same for the rest of the berkians, each with their dragons. Merida got a bear, Rapunzel a flower, Mavis a bat, Eep and Guy got a matching set of Cats while the rest of the girls receive something girly.

Well Merida gave all the girls a dress in including Kate, while she presented both Hiccup and Jack a Matching set of a formal outfit. Guy receive one that Match with Eep's Tiger stripes dress. Mavis receive a Black dress, Rapunzel a bright yellow one which resembles the sun, Astrid receive a blue blouse and matching skirt knowing how much she hates dress and gowns.

Eep and Guy got everyone Chocolate frogs , keeping it within their budget so did the Liana , Heather and Hanna. Simple but well appreciated.

Hiccup gotten random accessories for everyone. Mostly Hair accessories, well he got it for everyone except Jack. Since the guys on berk will eventually tie their hair into a braid, and so does Guy. Rapunzel got a Hairpin with a Sun on it, Merida receive a hair pin in the shape of an Arrow , Mavis receive a Black ribbon with grey Bats patterns, Eep receive a hair band with Tiger stripes ( what is with the stripes?!). Guy receive a beanie, Jack receive a white scarf and a matching Beanie.

Rapunzel gave everyone winter gears. Jack , Guy and Hiccup receive a snowboard each with a unique and different design, Rapunzel had them order in the best quality and she painted the design her self. She also gave Hiccup a Black scarf with a pair of green eyes that resembled Toothless's eyes. All the other girls Receive hand made mittens. And Winter boots for Snotlout ,Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

Elsa gave everyone winter sports gear. Well everyone receive skis.

Astrid gave Hiccup a dark green jacket with a dragon curled up at the very centre of it. Jack receive a Darkblue one with snowflakes pattern on both shoulders. Merida receive a Red Jacket with a black Bear at the back. Rapunzel receive a Purple Jacket with a sun Logo of her kingdom at printed at the back of her jacket. Mavis receive a Black jacket with a purple bat at the back of her right shoulder while on the left is a moon. Anna and Elsa receive a matching Cyan jacket with a snowman design. Astrid everyone a Wooden carving of something that she feels resembles them.

Mavis gave everyone a handmade cape. Each with a personal design.

Anna made handmade dolls for everyone, including the dragons. Each of the Dragon receive a tiny version of themselves. And they adore it, especially Hookfang. She even made it for the adults. An animal that resembles each of them. Jack receive a Penguin, Merida receive a lion , Hiccup receive a Cat , Mavis receive a Bat , Eep received a Tiger, Guy received a Sloth, Rapunzel receive a plush version of Pascal. So on etc.. for the rest. ( I have no idea what animals to pair them with)

As for kate,she receive tons of candies. Although she did not prepare a present for anyone except Jack, Everyone still appreciate her smile as their Christmas gift. As soon as everyone showed their gifts. It was the parents turn.

Fergus and Elinor gave merida a Firebolt. Qiana and Alex gave jack a Nimbus 3000. Although sadly both of them can't use them in school until second year. Valka gave hiccup a book she wrote herself about all the Dragons she know of. Well for Rapunzel's parents they just gave her a new set of drawing material. And as for Eugene he received a new set of clothings. Dracula gave Mavis a book about the world. Something fell out of the book as she grab hold of it. A white envelope.

Mavis picked up the Letter and look at her father. But Dracula had no memory of writing any letters to mavis. Mavis open the letter and it reads.

'_Happy Chirstmas my Darling._

_I'll see you soon enough, stay strong and healthy_

_Sorry I can't be there with you to celebrate._

_Love_

_Martha, Mother.'_

Immediately, Mavis look up at Dracula, who seems to be very puzzled with what happen. But a smile appeared on his face to know that Martha is safe, at least the event that happened that night was finally answered. Turns out this could be the best Christmas Mavis and Hiccup had in years.

Minerva took notice of the stamp at the back. Softly she mumbles 'Umbra Witches...' Then a smile appeared on her face.

Morning pass in an instant, You know time files when you are having fun. But yea. Let's jump to afternoon Activities.

'So what should we do?' Rapunzel ask as everyone had a piece of an Icelandic cod.

'I wanna give the skis a try!' Mavis added, as she turn to look at Elsa, who simply smile at the though of someone appreciating her gift. Everyone nodded in agreement.

'But there isn't any place we can ski. The ice have yet to thicken.' Hiccup explain.

'Well, I can fix that. Hiccup take us someplace where we can ski.' Elsa stood up and announce. Hiccup simply nodded and continue to chewing on his Cod.

After an Hour-

'Well here we are' Hiccup introduced them to a cove as they landed in it. 'Kind of brings back memories doesn't it bud?' Toothless purr and nudge hiccup in his back.

The cove, holds a special memory in Hiccup and Toothless's heart. The place where they first gain each other's trust. The very place where they became friends.

'Perfect' Elsa said as she step on the surface of the big pond. Every step she took, ice would appear making a platform for Elsa to walk on, slowly she made her way to the centre of the pond. And there she stood, freezing every inch of the pond. Creating a layer of thick ice above the surface.

Everyone wow in amazement before taking their first step in the ice. Everyone except Hiccup. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, as he sat alone by the land and watch. Unable to join due to his metal leg. Unknown to Jack coming closer to him as he is so engross In his sketching.

'soo... what are you doing?' Jack ask from behind, causing hiccup to jump and shut his sketchbook.

'Not...nothing...' Hiccup said looking away from Jack as he blush.

'Is that so?' Jack ask smirking. 'Come on!' he said as he grab hiccup by his arm and pull him to the platform.

'WAAA WOOWW!' Hiccup yelp as he was drag over. Everyone turn to watch the two boys. Hiccup tried to balance with only one ski while Jack made a blade of ice under Hiccup's metal leg.

And so their entire afternoon pass just like that.

Deciding to take some time off along, Hiccup and Toothless went for a night flight. Everything inside his head is a huge mess. A very huge mess. Thoughts running through his head, mostly about Jack.

Being to distracted with his thoughts, that it didn't occur to him that Valka was actually following close behind. It was only when a huge puff of cloud emerge infront of toothless, snapping Hiccup out of this thoughts. Giving both of them a jump scare, Hiccup nearly fell off toothless. Giving Valka a near heart attack.

Valka knew what Hiccup needed at the very moment. Signalling him to follow her to some unknown place. That is far south from Berk. As they reach their destination, Valka landed on a huge rock. Hiccup followed closely behind, gazing and absorbing the forest. Despite it being winter , there is no snow, neither does it feels to warm. It felt alright. It was windy and cool and relaxing, as the moon was there. An atmosphere that Hiccup love.

'I guess you have things you wish to ask' Valka said as she sat herself down at the very edge of the rock. Patting the spot next to her, Hiccup went over and sat next to Valka. Leaving quite a gap in between both of them.

'Why?' Hiccup ask as he dangle his feet at edge looking down into the sea. There was a moment of silence between them. The sound of the water crashing into the sea from the waterfall seems to blend into the silent moment. Letting out a sigh Valka turn to look at Hiccup.

'I didn't want to delay it for this long. I wished to come back as fast as I could to take a look at you. ' Slowly she move her gave to Hiccup's metal leg. ' I'm sorry I wasn't there through those eleven years when you needed a mother the most...'

Hiccup stayed silent, as he intertwine his own fingers. Still not moving his gaze from the sea below him.

'I should have been there when that happen.. I could have prevented it and...' Valka added.

'It's okay ..' Hiccup interrupted. Still not shifting his gaze from the ocean. ' it's.. just really unexpected.'

'I'm sor-' Valka again tried to apologise. But got interrupted by Hiccup hugging her. Immediately, she embrace him. Something she owe to Hiccup his whole life. A mother's warm love. Hiccup started to sob in his mother's arm.

'Mum... I've always wanted you to come home...' Hiccup felt his mother tighten her hug and began to cry too.

'well.. i'm here now.. you don't have to be alone now..'

'Mum...'

'Yes?'

'Welcome home...'

They hug for another half an hour, before breaking apart. As they sat there chatting about adventures, Valka notice that Hiccup was still troubled by something.

'Honey.. what's bothering you?'

Hiccup suddenly went silent. Face starting to redden a little at the thought of Jack. Valka place a hand over Hiccups shoulder, and lean closer.

'It's okay to ask me anything or tell me anything. I'm here for you'

'how should I say these...' Hiccup though out loud. Valka had a look at hiccup's face and knew what he was going to ask.

'Is it about that boy?' Valka asked with a smirk

'well .. yea..'

'Did he do something to you?'

'well no.. it's just that I can't stop thinking about him.. and every time I see him, I can feel my heart beating faster then usual.. and every... every time he touch me or held my hand I can feel myself getting very hot! Like steams are about to explode from my head!' Hiccup panted as he tries to catch his breath. ' What does that mean mum?'

Valka simply laugh and teased. ' Well son.. you.. are... in... love' With every word she said she gently poke hiccup's chest where is heart is located.

'But i'm too young for love! It's an adult thing isn't it?' Hiccup threw his hands in the air as he exclaim. Valka laughed again.

'Well.. love it's something that your heart decides on. It can happen any time. And in fact it's a magical thing!' Valka explain as she smile and laughed. ' You can also decided for yourself.. just follow your heart and you know what to do. And love needs time. Give it a little time and your heart will tell you that you are ready for it.'

Valka said wisely as she stroke Hiccup's hair to the side to expose his freckled red cheeks and green olive eyes.

'even if it's a boy?' Hiccup added softly.

'love who you want. Don't let others stop you, it's not their choice, it's your choice. And if you let something stop you.. you are going to regret it for a long time. And you may never have the chance again. So always follow your heart and do what is right. It's okay to be afraid, it doesn't kill you to be afraid. Just remember that your family and friends are there to support you all the way.' Valka ended with a kiss to hiccup's forehead before hugging him again.

Although it still leave Hiccup in a confuse state.. but he remembered Valka's words well. Hiccup let out a yawn stretching his arms into the air, Valka took it as a sign to head back to the village to get some rest. After a quick night ride both of them finally reached home. Stoick sat by the fire in the house.

'Where were both of you? You had me worried!' He said in a stern manner as he walked towards them and hug them both.

'Oh.. we were just catching up... stoick' Valka grin as she push hiccup up the stairs to his bed. Jack sat by the hole on the roof which is meant for Toothless to enter and exit.

He was asleep until Toothless accidentally knock him to the ground during his entrance. Toothless didn't seem to care as he was tired as well, making his way to the stone pavement. Heating up the pavement before twirling a few round and plop down with Anna's present cuddled next to his face.

'I'll be downstairs if you need me' Valka whispered to Hiccup before making her way down to talk to Stoick about 'stuff'. Period.

'Where were you? You had me worried!' Jack said with slight frustration and relieve upon seeing Hiccup.

'Well.. I was having some mother – son time. Can't I have that with my mum whom I have not seen in eleven years?' Hiccup explained with half lid eyes, yawning and crawling into his bed.

Jack stood by speechless not knowing whether he should apologies or not.

'so you coming in?' Hiccup ask patting the empty space next to him.

Jack smirk and crawl under the blanket. ' Thought you never ask..'

Both of them were face to face on the bed. Jack watch hiccup fall asleep before shifting himself closer to hiccup and place a hand over him. Not knowing why he would want to do it. Hiccup half consciously slid his hands over jack and hug him to sleep. Caught off guard jack jerk a little, but soon realise it was Hiccup. Jack hug him even closer where the brunette's head is on his chest while he sniff hiccup's hair to sleep.

Valka stood at the stairs watching as a smile slide across her face. Before joining Stoick in the bed to get some sleep.

And everyday during their holiday, each of them tried something different with their new gifts. On the last day of their holiday stoick threw one last party before the kids have to go back to school. Everyone really bonded with each other. It really is a Snoggletog and a Christmas to remember. Snowfight happen almost everyday during their stay in Berk. You have Jack and Merida to thank for that.

During the train ride back to Hogwarts, every one of them were very tired. Effect of partying too hard the day before school. Everyone sat at the same position just like the way they had left Hogwarts for the holidays. Ever since this year's snoggletog Hiccup and Jack gotten really close to each other. They would always sit with each other be it during Quidditch, Train rides , Meals and Lesson. Without a fail, as if they had become an inseparable magnet. Heck, Jack would always walk Hiccup to his room before making his way back to his dungeon.

Ho HO ho..

Thank Christmas for that. Or in Berkians terms. HAPPY SNOGGLETOG!

_god.. it so loonnngggg. Well, for some of you who were wondering about Rapunzel's short hair. I kind of pick off where each of the movie ended. Changing some twist here and there. And all right belong to their respective animation company. I do not own any of the characters. _

_And yea sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. It really is a killer. But don't worry there are more happy events to come. And yea... I kinda focus more on Hiccup and Jacks relationship. Please don't be offended but i'll try to give others more on theirs too. _

_Anyway I do hope yall enjoyed yourself so far. Leave a review about what you think about my story so far._


	17. Qudditch Try outs

_Hello people.. sorry I took me so long to upload this chapter. Busy week.. really really busy. _

'So are you guys going for the Quidditch try outs?' Elsa ask as everyone chew on breakfast. A new year had started for everyone.

'Aye!' Merida exclaim with her mouth full of bread. Swallowing hard.' Astrid ai's trying out too!'

'I'm going for the try out too!' Tuffnut and Ruffnut announce.

'HEY! I'm going for the try out!' Ruffnut retorted as both of them slam their helmet against each other.

'YEA! You are going for the try out!' Tuffnut replied in their twinsanity logic.

'Lets just leave them for now...' Astrid said as she drank her goblet of pumpkin Juice.

Just then two Ravenclaw 3rd years made their way over to Hiccup.

'Hi Elsa!' the Girl greeted.

'Hey Elsa!' The guy call out.

'Hey Mary. K! Hello Nod.' Elsa greeted as she hug Mary. K .

'Hey Hiccup, Are you going for the try outs?' Nod ask Hiccup.

'Yea hiccup are you?' Mary added. Putting pressure on hiccup.

'I er..' Hiccup choke on his pumpkin juice

'Well it's alright if you don't want to' Mary assured. Hiccup stayed silent, nimbling the tip of the spoon.

'I know I am!' Guy interjected from across Hiccup.

'Great! I'll see you later then. Hey Hiccup the spot is still open if you ever change your mind!' Nod called out before walking out of the hall.

'So are you?' Jack smirk at Hiccup, who seems to be in a huge dilemma.

'Oh Don't force him will yew?!' Merida hollered at Jack.

'Wow! What did I ever do to you!?' Jack retorted.

'Yew kept picking on him!' Merida countered. ' And ye're annoying with all your pranks and insults!'

'Well I wouldn't if you quit being so picky about it!' Jack argued obviously very offended

'Guy...' Rapunzel growled as both of them continue. Tightening her hold on the spoon

'Me'h bein' picky!' Merida scoff. ' Then wha' abou't yew!?'

'GUYS!' Rapunzel snapped. Shutting both of them up. They had the entire attention of the great hall focus on them. Hiccup sank lower into his seat.

Breakfast was very awkward. And soon after it is lesson time. Well at the start of the term headmaster Morgan had stated that from year 2 onwards, students will be having their classes together. House banding were only for the first year students.

'Merida.. why do act that way toward jack?' Mavis ask secretly as both of them slow down. Rapunzel followed closely behind both of them joining in on the conversation. Slowly all the girls stayed behind while Guy was given the job to push both the boys out of hearing range. Elsa had left with the other 3rd years for lessons.

'Ay er..' Merida stammered. Rapunzel widen her eyes and peered her head closer.

'Aye just don't like ai't that he pick on Hiccup...' Merida confided.

'I see that you are being a little too over protective. And besides you know how they look at each other?' Liana commented.

'Or are you jealous?' Eep quipped at Merida. Giving her a teasing grin.

'NO AI'M NOT!' Merida denied. 'jea,.. jealous? Why would Ai bea jealous?!'

'Because jack seems to be much closer to Hiccup then you are?' Heather added.

Merida was silence for a moment.

'Alright fine.. Ai arm jealous of them' Merida confessed as she hug her books closer to her chest. Rapunzel chuckled.

'Well why don't you just talk to him? You know to bury the sadness!' Astrid suggested.

'Leave jack to us for a moment. Beside there is some stuff I wish to talk to him about' Mavis implied. Slowly the girls made their way to class.

The classroom is rather empty as breakfast had just ended plus much bigger due to the fusion of the student. Professor Gandalf was already at the front cleaning and sorting his table, getting ready for class. Guy signalled the girls at the front. Merida grunt at the sight of Hiccup sitting next to Jack.

'I got it' Rapunzel said as she walked over. 'come on hiccup. I need your help with something.' Rapunzel said as she drag Hiccup by his collar out of his chair and sat him down at the other side of the table. Hiccup had a puzzled look on his face while being drag to the other end of the table.

'Hey!' Jack called out. Just as he was about to grab Hiccup, Mavis threw her books down on the empty desk next to Jack.

'Hey Jack! Thanks for the greeting' Mavis winked at Jack. For some reason she is emitting a rather evil aura. Jack smiled awkwardly at Mavis and retract his hands slowly.

'Is there something you wish to talk about?' Jack asked Mavis.

'Why yes.. Firstly, do you do well in charms class?' Mavis ask as she sat herself down. Heather and Liana sat next to Jack. Trapping him in between the girls.

As both group engage in their conversation, Guy and Eep sat at the very center in between the group.

'Soooo... what's going on?' Guy ask Eep who seems to be paying half her attention.

'Oh you know.. some jealousy issues' Eep replied as she scribble something down into her notebook.

'JONNY!?' Mavis exclaim loudly as a boy with red hair walked into the class in a very sloppy manner.

'Hey Mavy Babe!' He called out. Only then Mavis realised Headmistress Minerva was behind him.

'What are you doing here?! What happen to-' Mavis shot so many questioned only to be answered by the headmistress

'Mavis dear, he got transferred here from Drumstrang. An accident had happen and he had to move. Hogwarts had to take him in. He will follow you for the rest of the day until Dinner where he will be sorted into a house.' Minerva explained. Mavis nodded in acknowledgement.

'I'll just move' Jack said as he gathered his books and shifted to the second row next to Snotlout.

'Tough love huh?' Snotlout teased. Jack playfully pushed him.

'Yea.. very tough.. maybe too tough to handle' Jack smirk sarcastically as Snotlout straighten up. ' Even for you' he sigh, shifting his gaze towards Hiccup. Resting his head on his right hand.

'What is it you wanted me to help with?' Hiccup ask cocking an eyebrow at Rapunzel.

'This' Rapunzel said as she point to Merida. Who sat down next to hiccup.

'How do you want me to help?!' Hiccup shot cocking his eyebrow.

'Go talk to her. She feels kinda distance from you' Rapunzel said as she push Hiccup's chair closer to Merida.

Both of them sat there quietly, not mentioning a word to each other.

'So you are going to the try out... which slot?' Hiccup ask trying to break the ice.

'Chaser! Or a beater!' Merida replied in a very excited manner. 'So ar'h yeh...'

'Maybe.. but most likely not.. I think..' Hiccup mumbled softly.

'Well that's a shame.. arn'd I though me wee Hiccup could be a seeka'r, seeing how yew fair on a broom and Toothless' Merida chattered .

'Well. I'm not as good as you on the broom. Comparing the fact that I have to race you and jack.' Hiccup teased. Merida punch him in the arms before laughing.

'Aye.. says de drag-... Fly'eng Kien'g!' Merida teased.

'Well says the princess who rides on a horse shooting arrow into the sunset' Hiccup countered with a grin on his face. Merida simply snorted pretending to be offended.

Afterwards both their laughter died down as students began filling the class.

'Hiccup...'

'Yea?' Hiccup cock an eyebrow.

'are you and jack.. you know' Merida ask slightly nervous as she twirl her wand.

'No... why would you ask about it? Beside i'm not ready for love yet' Hiccup replied with a smile. 'I think' he mumbled softly. Which Merida did not catch.

'Lately yew have been spending lots of time with him' Merida ask.

'And what about it?' Hiccup replied pretty unsure of where this conversation is going.

'Ai'ts just that.. we don't feel close ani'more'

Hiccup sat there stun by the comment he just heard. Trying to process his brain into replying, but his mind went blank.

'I... I... I.. errr...' Hiccup stammered, turning to Rapunzel for help.

'Hiccup?' Merida ask in concern ' Yew okay laddy?'

'yea.. i'm … i'm fi..fine...' Hiccup stammered with a grin. Sweating cold sweat.

Still processing the thought of what merida just said. Apparently it didn't occur to him that he had spent so much time with Jack.

'Well.. what merida was trying to say that she is just feeling kind of.. left out' Rapunzel said as she rest her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Finally gathering up courage and sorting out on what to say.

'Merida.. I'm sorry' Hiccup apologise. Which cause merida to lift her head up and look at Hiccup in the eye. 'i'ts my fault you feel this way and all.. I should have spend some time with you too. I know it isn't fair and –'

'Ai'ts alright laddy.' Merida cut his apology short. ' Just.. promise meh that yew will spent time with everyone. Instead of spending ai't with just Jack. Afterall, i'm yer big sista' Merida felt a lot better, getting that off her chest. Hiccup smiled and nodded while both of them did Pinky promise with each other. Rapunzel smile widely like a child as they divert their attention to professor Gandalf.

Charms lesson ended in a blur. Everyone stumbled out. Lessons are over finally.

'So Mavis care to do some introduction?' Astrid requested snapping Mavis out of her conversation with Jonny.

'Oh sorry.. Guys this is Jonny. My boyfriend' Mavis introduced as she cling her elbow with Jonny. Which made jack and Hiccup feeling uneasy at the moment. Slowly she introduced everyone to Jonny. Jonny is cool guy, pretty relax and stuff. Bro-fisting everyone. It really didn't take long for the group to understand why Mavis would have him as a boyfriend. Really easy to get along with.

'ASTRID WE GOTTA GO! OUR TRY OUTS STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!' Merida exclaim as she grab Astrid and ran off.

'Well... we better get going too' Jack smirk before making his way back to put his books down. Snotlout followed closely behind. Slowly the group disperse after agreeing on a meeting point later.

Meeting up at the T point, everyone is still in their robes and uniform. Grabbing some food off the plate before making their way to the Quidditch pitch. Astrid and Merida were already getting ready for the try out. Standing infront of them, a tall figure and black hair. Pale skin but not as pale as jack though. And he would be none other then Albus Serverus Potter. Brother of Jason Potter and Hanna. And son of the all famous Harry Potter. Named after two headmasters. Eugene stood next to him as he explain and brief the participants.

Hiccup watched from the stands with the rest of the group. Merida and Astrid were dressed in Quidditch gear, probably some spares. Merida held onto her Firebolt that her parents gave her last year for Christmas. Astrid held onto a Nimbus 2100.

'GOOD LUCK!' Rapunzel yelled from where the group stood.

'Okay.. so we are going to split you into groups, different group would try out different positions at different times of the try outs. So I wish all the best.' Albus briefed the participants before making his way over to the box.

Eugene took over and started to sort them out. Since there were 28 Participants, Eugene sort them into groups of 7. Just like a Quidditch team. Each of the remaining Quidditch member of the Gryffindor team split themselves. Seeker, Chaser, Beater and Keeper.

Reason why they would open the Seeker spot would be the fact if there are any better Seeker then Eugene. Albus instructed, as during the Match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Albus fall sick. A terrible cold, which he had his Brother to play for him. Always keep a reserve. Plus Eugene had requested for some time to seat out for certain games. After a bloody Bludger hit him quite hard in the head. Had to resort to Rapunzel's hair to heal the wound. Nasty..

And so the try outs started. Lucky for Merida, Astrid was group with her. First up for them Keeper. Well both of them did a pretty horrible job in keeping the Quaffle out. So that would definitely be out of the question.

Next up Beater. Although Astrid is really good with swinging a mace and axe. It can't be compared to aiming it like a bat. Not to mention a nasty Bludger. Well Merida on the other hand, she seems to be enjoying herself with smacking Bludgers around the pitch. Hard, sharp and deadly. Always straight to the point. Although her weakness would be predicting the movement.

Next, Chaser. Putting both their riding skills to the test. Astrid and Merida were very competitive in the good way. Flying at their top speed while catching the Quaffle and flying around the pitch dodging incoming Bludgers. Astrid is really very good with the Chaser role, Jumping from her broom to catch the Quaffle intercepting it mid air while landing back on her broom. Merida on the other hand make use of her speed, since it's a Firebolt, better show the beauty of it.

And lastly. Seeker. All the 28 participants were gathered. Eugene kicked open a trunk. Releasing 50 training snitches . Albus explained they have to collect as much as possible while demonstrating their mobility on their sticks. On the count of 3 all the participants disperse like files. Everything went so fast.

Astrid sped through grabbing Snitches, like she had some sort of master techniques in catching flies. Zooming pass Hiccup and the rest. Merida seems to be dominating in this field. Flying just as fast, catching the snitches with ease. Spinning and twirling. Albus seems to be impress with Astrid and Merida's ability to cope with the G force to pull off dangerous stuns.

Soon the Gryffindor's Try outs were over. Albus thanked them and notify them the result will be released in two days time. Soon Merida and Astrid join them. And Eep join them soon later. No one actually realise that Eep was also trying out. Well she looked pretty different with her hair all tied up. Even Guy didn't notice.

'Great Job out there!' Elsa commented giving the three of them a pat on the back. Everyone else added their own praise to what Elsa said.

'Thanks Guys!' Astrid replied. While Merida head over to Hiccup.

'Great job! I can see a spot secured for you already' Hiccup grin.

'Thank yew!' Merida exclaimed pulling Hiccup in for a tight hug.

'Great job Hot Head!' jack smirk. Merida gave a glare behind Hiccup.

'Well, I gotta go.' Hiccup said slowly untangling himself from merrdia's hug.

'Where?!' Merida exclaimed with a puzzled look.

'Come on Guy!' Hiccup called out before making his way down. Only then Merida realise where he is going. A smile slowly creep across Merida's face at the thought of it. Hiccup is actually going for the try outs!

Nod and Mary. K were already getting ready for the Try out after the Gryffindor had clean the area and left.

'Hiccup! Glad to see you trying out' Nod exclaim as he pull Hiccup in for a hug. 'Hey Guy!' he exclaimed again before pulling him in for a trio hug that Hiccup is desperately trying to get out of.

'knock it off Nod' Mary folded her arms and nag. Grunting, Nod reluctantly release both of them. Upon being release Hiccup gasp for air. Yea it's that tight. It wasn't long till other Ravenclaw participants arrive. Running a quick check on the list, before starting with the trials.

'Okay listen up! Each of you will be tested in the different roles on the Quidditch Team.' Mary brief the participants. ' So sort yourself into groups of 3.'

Immediately, everyone found themselves in a group. Although some boys snicker at Hiccup.

'Any question?' Nod added. Just then a fat kid raise his hands. 'Yes you!'

'How is it possible for a cripple to play in Qudditch?' He remarked. Immediately, the other Ravenclaws turn to face Hiccup while Guy and Heather stood next to Hiccup.

Defending him. Hiccup's expression changed to a dark gloomy look.

'Now let me make one thing very clear!' Mary snap. Nod immediately took 27 steps away from her. Immediately all the other Ravenclaw stood at attention. Except Hiccup, Heather and Guy. Knowing that they are not at fault.

'In this team or House. You are not to mock each other! And if I hear one more mock about it I will hang you upside down on the Highest without your brooms! I've done it before and I won't hesitate to do it again! AM I CLEAR!?'

all the other Ravenclaws nod their head while some glare at Hiccup. As everyone geared themselves with the same equipment. To ensure fair testing. So everyone had a cleansweep. And spare Quidditch equipment.

The first task. A 3 minute game between a pair of trio. 2 chasers and 1 keeper. Each of them have to change roles every 1 minute. To save time and quick analyse. Hiccup , Heather and Guy went up first against the fat kid and two other ravenclaw boys. Hiccup decided to be the Keeper for the first minute. Oh and did I forget to mention Nod and Mary will be taking part to assist in picking out the keeper. Hiccup did quite a good job keeping the Quaffle out only allowing 2 Quaffle to pass out of 8. Next was Heather. Her Chaser skills are quite superb. Dodging fast, impressive turns and great passing skills scoring a 5 shots within the first minutes . But when it comes to defending heather is kind of bad at it. Unable to work with a small space to keep the Quaffle out from the hoop.

And finally it was Guy's turn. He worked well with heather on the Chaser role. But when it came to being a keeper he is very skilled at it. Making use of the surrounding and his brilliant ideas keeping the ball out. Yelling commands, Heather and Hiccup manage to keep score a good 11 shots within the last minute. Impressing everyone.

'He ain't so bad' Mavis commented. Jack turn to look at Mavis.

'yea ain't half bad for a hiccup that is' Jack smirk.

'Aye.. for eh Hiccup he ai's pretty good. Guy ai's great with being da keeper! Heather ai's really good with the chaser! Don't you think so too~?' Merida added. Others simply nodded in agreement.

'Well Hiccup may be better in being a something else other then a Chaser. Well we shall see' Astrid commented folding her arms. Eep, Rapunzel and Anna were busy screaming at the trio. Just then Snotlout came back with more snacks with the twins behind him holding onto more food.

After a good 30 minute on testing the first trial. It's time to move onto the last Trial. A combination of the Beater and the Seeker role.

'It's simple! The beater will be hitting Bludgers at the other Seeker of your team. Defend your seeker while he catch the snitch. Among the three of you pick out one as your seeker.' Mary brief before giving them 5 minutes to discuss.

'Hiccup you'll be the seeker!' Heather commented.

'What!? Me ?! No no no no no!' Hiccup refuse as she constantly shake his head.

'Come on! You've got the most experience with speed and stuns on your ' Guy paused for a moment. 'You know what' he whispered. Heather nodded in agreement. Finally Hiccup gave in.

'Alright! Lets get started!' Nod announce. After watching a few rounds of Ravenclaws shooting bludgeons at each other and a few seekers successfully catching the snitch. It was finally the trio's turn. Against another group of Ravenclaws boys.

Spending the first half of the game dodging Bludgers, Hiccup had to search for the Snitch. Guy and Heather were doing a pretty decent job whacking the Bludgers away from Hiccup. Finally spotting a small tiny little flying ball. Hiccup dove for it. Watching Hiccup's movement, both Guy and Heather changed Tactics. Sending the Bludgers towards the enemy Seekers as he followed Hiccup closely behind.

'COME ON HICCUP!' Merida scream from the stands.

'YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T LET HIM HAVE IT!' Rapunzel scream. Toothless and Pascal perch themselves on Rapunzels shoulder. Squeaking and purring supporting for Hiccup. While all the others were doing the same.

Shortly the snitch flew up into the clouds. Being quite familiar in a cloud, Hiccup didn't hesitate and went in. All those dragon training in the clouds have finally been put to good use. Staying very silent listening to the small buzzing sound the snitch was emitting. It was moment later when the opponent's seeker came into the cloud.

Hiccup hid behind a big thick fluffy cloud within the cloud before diving down for the snitch. Surprising the other Seeker. Using his riding skills and knowledge about the dragons, making use of their habit. Hiccup dove down fast despite being on a cleansweep. Positioning his body in a certain angle. Giving it one final twirl he learn by watching Tuffnut and Ruffnut spinning and twirling on Barf and belch. Circling down catching the snitch with one hand. While dodging a Bludgen swiftly.

As he caught the snitch, Spectators roar with cheers. Especially coming from the special group of people. Even the other ravenclaws member clapped for Hiccup. As he touch the ground. Mary and Nod walked up to him.

'Good job kiddo! Great mobility and skills!' Mary commented placing one hand on his shoulder. Nod pulled hiccup into a hug.

'That was totally awesome! You'll make a great seeker man!' Nod commented shaking Hiccup violently. Immediately Mary smack Nod's hands away from Hiccup's shoulder.

As Hiccup turned around Heather ran up and hugged him. Guy stood behind her and smiled.

'That was EPIC!' Heather exclaimed as she gave Hiccup another round of violent shaking.

'Yea that was really amazing!' Guy added.

'Come on.. everyone is waiting' Heather said as she drag hiccup across the field into the changing room and up to the stands. Immediately greeted by cheers and claps. First to approach was Merida. Pulling Hiccup into a tight hug.

'LADDY! THAT WAS GREAT!' Merida exclaimed as she release Hiccup from her hug.

'Er thanks' Hiccup replied as he scratch the back of his head blushing. Everyone throw in their bit of comments and praise. And finally it was Jack's turn. As he walked up to Hiccup the first thing he did was to ruffle with his Auburn hair.

'Good job out there Hic! If I ever get in, theres gonna be a competition.' Jack smirk at hiccup as he continue to ruffle his hair. Hiccup didn't seems to mind, enjoying the fact that Jack was treating him like a little brother.

'Alright. Come on guys' Elsa motion the Hufflepuff's down to field. Everyone else sat at the stands and watch the participants for the Hufflepuff Quidditch try outs. The twins and Anna were participating.

From afar everyone can tell Elsa is briefing the participants. It is actually surprising to see that there are more Hufflepuff participants compared to Gryffindor. Who knew Hufflepuff love Quidditch that much? Oh well better not judge a book by it's cover.

It's wasn't really hard to tell what their first task was.

'Now sort yourself into the roles which you want' Elsa instructed, after a moment of shuffling their lazy feet, the participants had sorted themselves. 'If you have multiple choice please do let us know!'

Splitting each of the group into two teams. To compete agaisnt each other.

'Now remember! Winning is not how you are going to get in. We have to see your skills.. so just do your best and best of luck. May the snitch be ever in your grasp!' Elsa announce before sending the team to both end of the pitch.

Following the rules the teams have to split themselves into groups for multiple games. A team of 7 to be precise. 3 chaser 2 beater 1 seeker and 1 keeper.

Lucky for Anna both the twins were on the same team as her. Being the beaters while Anna chose to be the chaser. After watching 3 rounds of a quick trial, it was finally their turn.

AS the whistle blew both teams wasted no time in catching the quaffle. Using her snowball throwing skills Anna had hone back in Berk, she manage to give accurate throws. While The twins were having the time of their live. Smacking Bludgers continuously, constantly sending players spinning and twirling from their shots. When it come to destruction and damage leave it to the twins. There are good at that.

Not noticing they were actually short of a seeker. Mavis had to wait for her turn while other seekers lend her the spare Quidditch gear. Immediately zooming into the field for Team Anna. Putting her flying skills to the test, Mavis immediately spotted the snitch. Zooming in without a second wasted.

Minerva stood by the other side of the pitch watching Mavis during her trail. Shortly followed by all the teachers and the headmaster.

'shouldn't we be preparing them ?' Tooth questioned clasping her hand tight. But she relax when Bunny place one of his hands over hers.

'We should. But at the same time they have already prepare themselves. In small steps, we are the bigger step for them' Minerva replied holding up her magic binoculars glasses.

Mavis always have a pair very keen eye. It wasn't really hard for her to spot the Snitch. Zooming pass the the Chasers of the opponent team, dodging Bludgers, with the agility of a bat, Mavis made use of her strong hearing sense to tell the direction of the snitch when its close to her.

Sensing the buzzing sound of the snitch, Mavis dove downwards. Only to scare the snitch away, changing its course and heading up into the clouds. Just then the opponent seeker notice that little bugger. Giving chase for the Snitch. Mavis gritted her teeth hard as she zoom into the clouds with the opponent's seeker infront.

Upon enter the cloud, Mavis sway hard to her right heading into the cloud to hide from the opponent. Peeking through the thick white fluff once in awhile when the buzzing sound caught her ears. Immediately, she dove down following the snitch as it exit the clouds and back down into the war zone of flying bludgers.

Mavis dove down fast. Desperately closing the gap between her hands and the snitch. Leaning further front, closing her eyes from the strong wind brushing against her face. Immediately, Mavis stop the moment she felt a small ball in her hand. Grabbing it hard. Before pulling herself to a full stop.

Slowly opening her eyes, Mavis nearly jump out of her broom noticing just how close she is to the ground. Any inch further she may have broke her legs. Immediately snapping out of her thoughts when the whistle was blown. Elsa dismissed the participants as she tend to the injured.

'Good job out there guys!' Elsa exclaim as the four of them made their way towards Elsa.

'I'll meet you back at the stands. Leave the broom and gear here. We'll handle the rest.' Elsa instructed. Now we know why she was appointed vice captain for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

'Great job guys!' Rapunzel praise as they made their way back to the stand.

'That really is some great teamwork you guys got there' Astrid commented.

'AYE!' Merida nodded in agreement. Hiccup smile as he pat Tuffnut and Ruffnut on their shoulders. Mavis smiled back at Hiccup.

'Well guess it's my turn now' Jack smirk at Hiccup as he made his way down. Snotlout followed closely behind. Smiling at Astrid before making his way down.

Lucius Malfoy daughter of Draco Malfoy and named after his mother. Well also the captain of the Slytherin Qudditch team.

'ah good to see you Jack!' Lucius greeted with a joyful grin that jack was so sure it didn't belong in Slytherin. While waiting for the other participants to arrive Lucius shot Jack a few question.

'So which role are you aiming for?' Lucius ask

'Seeker!' jack immediately exclaimed. Sounding pretty determine. A grin slide across Lucius face.

'Well do your best. You do know that even though you have that, it's nothing if you do not have the required skill.' Lucius explain pointing to Jack's Nimbus 3000. Jack grip it tightly and smiled.

'I been practising lately' Jack grin exposing his snow white teeth.

Moments later all the participants arrive. And guess what, Hans, Dagur, Caspar and Abigail had turn up too. Well the try outs are open to anyone from year 2 and above.

'Oh hello Hans, Dagur. Giving it a try again this year?' Lucius ask planting a hand on her hip while the other hand held onto a clipboard. Hans nodded his head while Dagur gritted his teeth at the sight of Jack. Abigail gave a glare to Liana who stood next to Snotlout.

'Okay lets get it on shall we? Now split yourself into the roles you wish to take. Seeker, Beater, Chaser and Keeper.' Lucius instructed.

Everyone shifted. Snotlout with the group of Chasers. Along with Hans. Liana stood with the Beater group, Dagur too sign up for the beater role. While Jack and Caspar stood at the Seeker spot. 1 poor kid stood at the Keeper spot.

After a quick record Lucius immediately started the try outs. Pretty much the same as the Hufflepuff. Splitting them into teams and have them play against each other. Well since it's a really small group it won't take any longer compare to the Hufflepuff try outs.

Since there are only 2 seekers trying out for the role, it was rather easy to decide. Get the snitch and you are in. Without breaking the rules.

As the match begin, Jack was really focus. Watching the game carefully for that little tiny flying son of a ball. At the same time dodging the bludgers and chasers trying to knock him off his broom. So much for playing by the rule.

5 minute into the game the trial snitch could be spotted. Compare to the golden snitch , this one is to reduce time, each with a specific timing. Compare to the Golden snitch, popping out whenever it wants to. Longest Quidditch match in history is said to have last 3 months long. Yup, a total son of ball indeed.

Jack immediately zoom in. using his new Nimbus 3000, putting him at an advantage compared to Caspar's Nimbus 2500. Well like what Lucius said, there ain't any point on a good broom if you don't have the skills for it.

'Alright Jack! Time to show off!' Jack motivated himself as he started to do stuns. A quick U- turn, upwards spiral and a freefall dive. Girls around the stands literally felt their heart melt like snow as they watch pretty snow boy doing all his stuns, winking at them in the process. And this is how the terms 'Lady killer' come about kids. Not going around and murdering ladies. Don't ever do that.

Dagur knock a Bludger towards Jack. Without him noticing. Only to be intercepted by Snotlout's Quaffle throw. As the sound of the Bludger and Quaffle register into Jack's head, turning his head around giving Snotlout a thumbs-up.

'THANKS SNOTMAN!' Jack called out as Snotlout flew next to him.

'YEA SURE NO PROBLEM!' Snotlout replied winking at Astrid as they flew pass them.

'YEA GO BABE!' Astrid cheered. Snotlout smiled and scan their expression. Turning to jack.

'GO IMPRESS YOUR OWN PRINCESS!' Snotlout called out before diving down to catch a Quaffle. Jack turn his head noticing Hiccup had a nervous look on his face. But he blush a little, as he saw Jack's perfect smirk under the sun set.

'Alright, head in the game jack!' Jack again mumbled to himself. Going full speed ahead. Caspar is still giving chase to the snitch. Jack caught up with caspar in a few seconds. Suddenly, the Snitch shot up. Heading straight into the cloud. Immediately both of Jack and Caspar zoom up into the sky. With jack in the lead, Caspar wasn't too far behind.

A sudden gust of wind hit both their face. For a moment, Jack pause in his track, while Caspar over took him.

'WHATS THE MATTER FROST?! SCARED OF HEIGHT!' Caspar Mock. But it didn't seems to register in his mind. A though of going down went through his mind. Not hesitating, Jack swing down wards.

'what is he doing?!' Astrid questioned as she narrow her eyes watching Jack. Lucius folded her arms and smirk, readying the whistle in her mouth. As Caspar smile to himself watching Jack going down.

'It's all mine' Caspar chuckled as he reach out to grab the Snitch. Inches away from his grasp. The snitch dove downwards. Missing Caspar's grasp by that inch. Caspar grunt in frustration. Diving down after the snitch, racing pass the cloud. With the snitch within grasp again, Jack zoom in from the side, snatching the snitch in an instant.

Immediately, Lucius blew the whistle. Signalling the match was over. Everyone erupted into cheers and applauses. Jack held the snitch proudly in his hands as he hover around.

Dagur could feel his rage building up. As a Bludger came flying towards him.

'DAGUR! STOP!' A Slytherin yelled out. Dagur gave an evil grin as he swing the bat, redirecting the Bludger sending it towards Jack at a high speed. Being distracted as Caspar called out to Jack on purpose.

'Good game Frost!' Caspar grin, distracting Jack. Jack gave a straight face, No one could warn jack in time as the Bludger knock him in the head. Hitting him out cold. Everyone watch in horror as jack fell to the ground. Headmaster morgan was about to cast a charm. When suddenly a voice boomed his focus. Shocking the teachers.

'JACK!' Hiccup yelled from the stand, at that very moment. Everything slowed down, as Hiccup's wand gave off that same Green Harlequin light. That very same light that was shone when Hiccup first held the wand. A very very gigantic gust of wind rush in from all direction gathering under Jack. As if the sky and wind had heard the cry of Hiccup. Slowly Jack was gently place on the floor as the wind blew a good bye and disperse.

Hiccup wasted no time and rushed down, with everyone close behind. Racing pass the field to where Jack laid. Pushing aside the Slytherin, in a desperation to see jack.

Lucius had Jack resting on her lap as the medical team ran for the stretcher.

'OH thor nonononon... please be okay.. please be okay..' Hiccup chanted as he kneel next to Jack. Lucius had her wand pointing at Jack's wound. His head was covered in blood and scratches.

'His fine' Lucius assured as she look up to see Hiccup who is almost in tears. 'Get Dagur , Caspar and Hans out of here!' Lucius ordered. The other houses who stayed to watch stood up and push the three of them off the pitch. Just then Minerva, Madam Hooch and the Headmaster rushed down.

'Is it bad?!' Minerva questioned as she knee next to Jack. Lucius was performing emergency first aid. Just in time, the first aid team arrive. Carefully placing the unconscious Jack on the stretcher, the headmaster immediately ordered them to run to the hospital wing. As hiccup took a step forward, Elsa grab his shoulder.

'Get change first... look at you' Elsa spoke, only then Hiccup realise how dirty he was, Madam Pomfrey would murder anyone who step into the hospital wing with lots of bacteria that might infect the wound. Despite her being good down in her heart. Well can't blame her for seeing the things she hates the most. Infected wounds, serious damage, missing bones.

Hiccup silently nodded, not shifting his gaze from the medical team with jack on the stretcher. Astrid rested her hands on Hiccup's shoulder giving him a reassuring smile as he turn to face her. Guy and Heather patted Hiccup on his back and slowly made their way back to the Ravenclaw tower to change. Toothless purred in his cloak making sure his owner is okay.

'Where is Hiccup?' Astrid ask in a worry tone when Guy and Heather arrived at the meeting point.

'He went off to see Jack first, he was really worried sick.' Heather explained. Astrid sighted, never once did she saw hiccup that worried. Quickly making their way to the Hospital wings

Hiccup was already seated next to Jack's bed. Still laying unconscious, with a bandage wrapped around his head. Despite being knocked out, he can still grin like a dork.

Merida snorted at the sight of it. Madam Pomfrey came by to check on Jack. Also notifying them it's dinner time.

'Come guys... we can come back later. Lets grab something to eat...' Rapunzel insisted. Everyone got up except for Hiccup.

'Come on Hiccup..' Astrid gestured at Hiccup.

'I'm not really that hungry..' Hiccup replied softly. Despite his stomach growling he rather be here with Jack.

'Ok...' Astrid shrugged and walked off. Meeting the rest outside. Everyone gave her eyes of concern. 'meh... lets just grab him some stuff to eat. I could hear his stomach growling' shrugging again, before making their way to the great hall.

'Boy.. I have never.. and I mean Never seen Hiccup this worried other then those two times when Toothless was really sick' Fishleg explained. Everyone quickly gobble down food. Before making their way back. Grabbing a few piece of apple and chicken wings for Hiccup. Placing everything nicely in a bag before making their way in.

Hiccup was already sound asleep next to Jack resting his head at the side. Astrid smiled as she sat the bag of food on Jack's table. Toothless sat next to Hiccup's face watching him. Turning his head to Astrid when they entered. Madam pomfrey walked over with a blanket as she threw it over hiccup.

'Poor boy.. he must be really worried' madam pomfrey spoke as she watch both the boys sleep, some how that scene gave Madam Pomfrey a smile on her face. Astrid stood next to her, nodding in agreement. Mavis left a get well soon card on Jack's table, while Rapunzel place a vase of flower on the table.

Moments later, Jack's eyes slowly open. Grunting at the pain of his head, he tried to seat up. Only to notice his hands were being held on. Slowly shifting his head, he notice a familiar auburn hair. Mavis noticed jack was awake and made her way over to help jack to sit up. As he sat up, it was finally clearer to him who the auburn hair kid.

Madam Pomfrey immediately went over and gave him a cup of potion to drink. Jack reluctantly drank the bitter liquid down. Sticking his tongue out every few sip, and his expression crumples every time the liquid touches his tongue. As soon as that ordeal was over, Rapunzel gave him an apple. Shifting his gaze back to the auburn brunette asleep next to him.

'He was worried sick fer ye' Merida shot at jack as she folded her arms. A smile creep across Jack's face as he began to stroke Hiccup's head. Feeling every weak breath against the sheet.

'Ye should harve seen his face...' Merida shot again this time clenching both her fist in while they remain folded. This time slight guilt filled Jack's heart. Slightly frowning.

Looking up at the group. ' Sorry guys.. you guys must have been really worried' Jack apologised.

'It's not us who you should be apologising to' Astrid replied as she went back to out. Getting ready to head back. Jack had a confuse look on his face, as Rapunzel shook Hiccup awake. The brunette let out a cute groan as he woke up still feeling very tired.

Hearing that sound Hiccup made, Jack could feel his heart melting. Turning to see Jack awake and sitting up, Hiccup immediately smiled. A relive smile as it wipe the guilt in Jack's heart away.

'Good morning princess. How was your beauty nap?' Jack smirk at hiccup. Hiccup tried to replied but tears kept flowing out of his eyes. Immediately hugging jack. Apparently, Hiccup couldn't the words to express himself. Pulling back immediately, Jack watched Hiccup, pulling his head closer to Jack's chest, gently kissing hiccup's forehead.

'I'll be out in the morning. Now go back and sleep. I'll see you in the morning' Jack said to hiccup. Hiccup simply nodded and ran out to meet up with the rest. With the packed food in his arms. Madam Pomfrey walked over to Jack's bed.

'Young love' Madam Pomfrey chuckle to herself as she flick her wand. Jack's bandage came off as Madam Pomfrey replace them with a new set. Before leaving, she gave Jack another cup of that awful potion. Watching him to make sure he drank it all. Jack sigh at the though of going through the ordeal again. Quickly falling asleep. The night pass by quick.

The next thing jack knew was he was already seated at the Hufflepuff table with the rest of the group eating breakfast. Seated next to Hiccup.

'Jonny right?' Jack called out. As a though hit his mind.

'Yea?' Jonny replied with toast stuff in his mouth

'Which house were you sorted to?' Jack ask, since it's a sunday morning, everyone were in casual attire. Jonny look at mavis as she smiled.

'Hufflepuff' Jonny replied proudly. Jack smirk and went back to eating his breakfast.

And the days of the result came. Each of the house prefect had gathered everyone in their respective common rooms.

'Lets welcome the new addition to our Quidditch team!' Eugene called out excitedly.

'Our two new chaser.. Astrid Hofferson and Eep Crood!' the gyrffindors erupted into cheers. 'And our new beater! Also Seeker reserve, Merida Dunbrouch!' Everyone clap as the three girls group hug each other. And the annoucement went on.

Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw dormitory.

Nod and Mary were standing on the table of the common area.

'And We have Heather! As our new Chaser!' Mary Announce throwing both hands into the air. Giving Heather a handshake as she was pushed to the front. Nod took the piece of paper and announce the last two roles .

'in the Keeper role we have Guy!' the girls in the dorm went ultra wild as Guy walked up.

'And lastly Our new seeker! HICCUP!' Nod exclaim proudly, making his way down to pull Hiccup into a hug.

'Congratulation little guy!'

While in the Hufflepuff room. Elsa stood on the chair next to the fire pit.

' Our two new beater are! Ruffnut and Tuffnut!' As both the twins make their way to the front. Everyone clapped and laugh as both of them started to pull at each others hair.

'Our new Chaser is ANNA!' Girls pushed Anna to the front as the whole Hufflepuff clap and cheer.

'And our new keeper JONNY!' everyone stayed silent as they watch a ginger boy made his way to the front. Before erupting into cheers again welcoming the new comer.

'And lastly our new Seeker as I take up one of the empty chaser slot. Our new seeker isssss! MAVIS!' Rapunzel immediately pushed Mavis to the front as she stood shyly with everyone cheering.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin dungeons. Lucius malfoy stood at the front annoucing.

'And out last Chaser! Snotlout!' Guys cheer as they push big boy to the front. Flexing his muscles which only made girls laugh.

'Our new beater is LIANA!' Slowly as she made her way to the front. Caspar swallowed hard as she walked past him.

'And lastly our new seeker, JACK FROST!' Lucius announce. The Slytherins roared even louder as jack made his way to the front. Girls were literally fangirling their heart out as jack gave a shy yet perfect smile, exposing his snow white teeth. Suddenly two girls plop on the floor, fangirling at the very maximum. Everyone paused for a moment, before ignoring them and went back to cheering. Hans and Dagur were once again rejected. While Caspar glare at Jack who he believed stole his 'Spot'

As everyone met up later sharing the good news. Seems like everyone who participated got in.

'Don't Expact meh to go easeh on yall!' Merida grin widely. 'Astrid, Eep and Ai, are not gonna show ye any mercy!' Merida beam as she drag both girls closer.

'Oh really? Is that a challenge hot head?!' jack smirk as he look at Snotlout.

'Challenge accepted!' Astrid replied with a big grin.

'You're on!' Snotlout jeered in a friendly manner. With a smile on his face.

'I'm pretty sure we can kick your butts!' Heather interjected as she hook Guy and Hiccup.

'I doubt so, not when I have them!' Anna boasted bringing both the twins together.

'Oh my god is that you?!' Ruffnut complained as she began to hit Tuffnut. And a fight broke out again.

'Right...' Merida dragged.

'Well we have three new seeker and a reserve seeker. We shall see who excel in this role the most!' Rapunzel suggested.

All the four seeker looked at each other. Nodding in agreement

'Deal!' All four of them chorus together.

_Hey people.. sorry it took me over a week to upload this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. ^^_


	18. Revelation

' Did you saw what happen!?' Trelawney exclaimed in the Headmaster office with a somewhat excited tone.

'Yes Sybil we did' Toothiana replied from her seat smiling at Trelawney.

'Rather impressive mate' Bunny added folding his arms as he lean back in his chair.

'Aye, I couldan't agree with yew more my friend' Gobber said as he drank form his hand-mug. 'Oohh.. my teeth!' he exclaimed as he search in the mug for his artificial teeth, after finding it he hammered it back into his jaw.

'It's happening' Morgan said silencing the room creating a cold atmosphere.

'But it won't happen now, there is still time to train them' Minerva added slightly uplifting the cold atmosphere.

'I hope we not zoo late' North said as he stroke his beard and place the piece of paper on the table. 'Two of it had already happen, now we have to wait for zhe rest'

'It will happen soon enough' Morgan added as he reach out for the paper.

'I just hope there isn't anything serious like it said it would be' Pomfrey said as she fiddle with her apron.

'Aye, but we still have to be ready for him. After what had happened last year' Bunny added. His bunny ears slowly emerging from his head grey hair. ' Pitch is still lose'

'er bunny?' Tooth giggled as she pull on Bunny's bunny ear.

'OWCH OWChchcw! Why you do that for mate?WOWOOW!' Bunny retorted but fell from his chair. Everyone erupted into a hearty laugh, lightening the atmosphere. Bunny's bunny ears started to twitch violently, turning in all sort of directions.

Immediately he stood up shushing at everyone. The room grew quiet as Bunny focus on his ears, not realizing his whiskers are appearing.

'Do you hear that mate?' He ask in a cautious tone, everyone stare at bunny with dead silence. Sandy leap from his sit as he drew a golden whip with his wand whipping it towards Morgan's direction. Morgan duck on the spot as the sound of the whip tighten behind him. The sound of a horse echoed around the room. Everyone turn to see a nightmare horse struggling against the whip. With a single tug of his wand, the nightmare turned gold and transformed into a pony.

'GET TO THE KIDS!' Minerva instructed, on command every teacher in the room ran out.

'Have you seen the Headmistress?' Mavis ask as they made their way to the T point.

'Not at all, haven't seen her since yesterday' Anna shrugged with the rest.

'Morning ladies~' Snotlout greeted grinning at them. Some of them replied while the rest simply rolled their eyes.

'Where is Jack?' Merida ask as she notice one Slytherin guy is missing.

'You know where he is' Astrid replied smirking at an irritated Merida. She simply groan in return.

'Are you actually Jealous?' Rapunzel teasingly asked.

'What! Me nah! Love ain't my thing' Merida countered with her face burning red.

'You do know they zing right? Mavis added cocking an eyebrow at Merida.

'I figured' Jonny added, gaining a glare from Merida.

'Explain to me what does zing mean again?' Anna asked. While the other girls lean in to hear better .

'A Zing only happen when two souls who were meant for each other meet. And they would fall in love, a love so strong that it will last forever' Mavis explained as she cling her arms with Jonny's elbow.

'Gah...' Merida groan and stomped off. Elsa and Rapunzel went after her.

'What's up with her?' Jack ask as he join with the group, without Hiccup. Holding onto the a bag that states 'Canon'

'Him' Astrid pointed to Hiccup as he and the other Ravenclaw made their way over.

'Oh' Jack replied with a frown, feeling his stomach clench.

'Great...And of all people it has to be Merida... just great' Jack thought to himself as he tighten his grip over his bag.

'Hey guys!' Hiccup greeted as he join them. Jack felt his stomach relax at the sound of Hiccup.

'Morning Hicky!' Jack greeted as he swings an arm over Hiccup.

'A good morning to you too, you good sir' Hiccup replied in a British accent which is rather weird. A small wave of giggle rush among them as they made their way to the great hall. Merida, Elsa and Rapunzel were already seated, both of them watch Merida wolf down pancakes after pancakes. (a way to deal with depression I guess)

'Good morning ladies~' Hiccup greeted as he sat himself down next to Merida. Immediately turning that grumpy face into a delightful smile.

'Morning Lad!' Merida greeted, along with Elsa and Rapunzel. Jack didn't bother to look in Merida's direction throughout the whole breakfast. Everyone settled down for a late breakfast due to the fact it's a Sunday.

'Are we done? Let's go down to Gobber' Jack suggested. Everyone nodded and got up and left. As they were about to exit the hall the sound of plates crashing violently onto the floor echoed. Everyone turned to look at Hans and his group surrounding two guys at the Ravenclaw table.

'Look at who we got here' Hans mock loudly, as the group threw nasty comments and jeerings. Jack and Elsa walked over to have a closer look while the others followed closely behind.

'Come on! Throw a punch Spencer!' a big guy mock as he lifted a brunette by his collar.

'PUT HIM DOWN!' Rapunzel snapped at them. Catching their attention.

'Well well... if it isn't-' Hans commented were interrupted by another punch thrown by Anna.

'Do you always have to do that!' He complained as he held his nose, at the same time getting up.

'Sorry, I can't help it~ your face is kinda annoying' Anna smirked. Dagur stood up front and walked towards her.

'Oh, i'll make you feel sorry' He snickered, as he step closer to Anna.

'Hey leave her alone!' A male called out, everyone turn to face Eugene and a blonde dude who looks rather buff. As the both of them made their way in between Anna and Dagur. Anna scanned the buff boy in a cautious manner, looking at every inch of his buff and well build body.

'Oh Kristoff what am I going to do with-' Dagur mock but was interrupted with a plate smack to his face by Elsa. Knocking him to the floor with a dazzled look.

'Don't you dare touch her' Elsa threaten as the ground around her started to freeze. Everyone immediately backed away from Elsa, including Merida.

'I think I see stars...' Dagur blurt out in a really retarded manner before passing out with a dumb look on his face. Elsa shifted her glare towards Caspar and the big kid.

Immediately the big kid let go of the brunette, and scamper away with the rest.

'My..my father will know of this!' Caspar threaten in a sissy manner, as he scamper away dragging Dagur's body.

'Thanks...' The brunette said as he dust himself before making his way to a Slytherin kid.

'Hey aren't you Spencer Wright?' Guy pointed out.

'Yup that's me' he replied.

'And i'm Billy Joe Cobra! Hey Elsa~' the Slytherin boy introduced himself as he pulled Spencer closer.

'You okay bro?' he ask as he scan the brunette and adjust his attire.

'Yea i'm fine, let me see that' Spencer replied as he cupped Billy's cheek and and turn it to the side revealing a bruise. The sight of that made Jack's heart flutter as he shifted his gaze to Hiccup.

'Oh hey Elsa! Didn't see you there.. Ouch!'Billy wince at the slightest touch on the bruise and cut.

'You're bleeding Billy.. come on lets get you to madam Pomfrey' Elsa gestured them to the nurse office.

'Any idea why they would bother you?' Elsa ask the both of them while everyone followed closely behind.

'The idea of a Slytherin hanging out with other houses' Billy replied in a toneless manner , as he check the mirror for his face.

'True enough, happens all the time' Jack added.

'Hey.. your that frost kid, our new seeker!' Billy exclaimed as he took a 'closer look' at Jack, cupping his cheeks looking at every inch of his lean body. Elsa had to literally drag him away.

Spencer and Hiccup shared a look and giggled. Merida grunt something under her breath at the sight of that.

'Spencer Wright' Spencer introduced himself as he held his hands out for a handshake.

'Hiccup Haddock' Hiccup replied as he grip the other brunette's hand and shook it. Taking a closer look at Spencer. Spencer has brown hair that is lighter then his own. A pair of really dark brown eyes, a natural scrunch up nose that goes well with his teethe smile, big ears and a really skinny figure. Probably skinny like himself, but he has a naturally buff up chest. A second year Ravenclaw like Hiccup.

Billy has a really slim feature compare to Jack. He has black hair and really big eyes that are black in colour. A peach complexion that goes well with his eyes, hair and smile. A third year Slytherin, and also a chaser for the team.

'Hey Elsa, you gonna audition?' Billy ask as he tried to free himself from Elsa's hold.

'Yea I am, are you going to audition to?' Elsa countered.

'Who do you think I am? I'm Billy Joe Cobra' Billy praised himself, Elsa let go of Billy dropping him onto the floor. She continues to walk, giggling at the same time.

'Hey.. thanks for what you did back there' Anna thanked Kristoff.

'It was nothing... I just didn't like it when he picks on girls' Kristoff replied. 'You must be Anna .. Elsa's sister'

'Yup that's me and you must be Kristoff... Eugene's best friend' Anna chuckled, as they continued down the hallway. Suddenly Elsa stopped, everyone followed her action. Fishlegs was about to question when Elsa shushed him. Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

The sound of horse feet echoed through the hallway, a voice chuckled in the shadow as the lights in the hallway were covered with black sand.

'Hello...' a tall ghost like man rode on a nightmare horse. He wore a black robe that thrill down to the floor, at the very tip of his robe black smoke are constantly being emitted. His has black hair that matches with his robe. And a pair of amber eyes that is filled with so much evil, you can feel it in his gaze.

'How nice to finally see all of you' the tall man spoke from the back of the horse, slowly other nightmare horse emerge from the shadows and surround them, forcing them into a circle with their wands and staff ready.

'I'm sorry Billy that bruise can be dealt with later, right now we have bigger issues on our hands right now' Jack whispered to Billy as they back themselves away.

'yes, if you get through this alive that is' the man chuckled, sending chills down Hiccup's spine.

'Who are you and what do you want?' Elsa questioned holding her wand up pointing directly at that man.

'Oh. Where are my manners... how about a knock knock joke?' He snared at Elsa.

'Knock knock?'

No one dared to answer. 'Come on.. it won't hurt for a reply~' he sang those words.

'Er... whose there?' Jonny replied, as he focus his gaze on the nightmare horses.

'Pitch...' the tall man replied this time hissing the word like a snake. That word stun Hiccup for a moment, as fear race up his spine.

'Pitch who?' Jonny ask again this time with a slight tremble In his voice.

'Pitch Black' he laughed, a horse walked up next to him 'Tell them it's time'

With that he send the horse away to deliver the message. Turning his attention back to the group of kids.

'It's good to see you again... Hiccup' Pitch snickered as he stare into those innocent olive green eyes.

'You know him?' Astrid ask in a cautious tone. Hiccup tried to speak but fear had choke his voice, all he could do was shake his head violently.

'What do you want with him?!' Jack demanded as he pointed his staff in Pitch's direction ready to shoot a spell at him.

'Oh hohoho... I see they haven't told you yet? Well all the more I should end you all right now..' Pitch snickered.

'Starting with you' He said as he drew his wand and pointed towards Mavis. Astrid stood protectively in front of Mavis.

'Well well.. if you so wish to die first.. I'll grant it then... oh joy' Pitch said as he pointed his wand in Astrid's direction. 'Get them' he ordered his nightmare.

'Avada keda-' Pitch chanted the spell but his wand flicked out of his hands. Turning to look at Hiccup who had his wand held up against him.

'I have no more use for you' he grunted as he gestured at Hiccup lifting him off his feet without the use of a wand or spell, at the same time choking him.

Desperately gasping for air, Hiccup let go of his wand as he tried to fight the invisible force.

'DON"T HURT HIM!' Merida screamed.

'LET HIM GO!' Jack demanded.

Simultaneously, both Jack's staff and Merida's wand emitted an unearthly glow of Red and Blue. Looking into each other eyes, both of them nodded as they threw a spell against Pitch.

'_Incendio Hepha Arrious!' _Merida commanded, from the tip of her wand big bolts of fire arrow burst forth constantly aiming at Pitch. Using his free hand to deflect the arrow as he was push back step by step.

'_Aguamenti Poseidious' _Jack commanded as he held his staff side ways, in a horizontal manner. At the same time instructing everyone to get behind him. A huge blast of water burst from Jack's Staff washing away all the Nightmare and pushing Pitch away, forcing him to lose grip of Hiccup dropping him into the gushing waters.

_'Ageret!' _Jack commanded again turning the the huge blast of water into ice, waves of ice shards rain over each of the nightmare, and surrounded Pitch in an ice shard prison. Freezing the entire hallway and filling it with a cold snow mist, coating the whole area in snow.

'Hiccup!' Astrid call out as she spotted a figure laying close to the window. Racing over to see Toothless nudging the unconscious brunette. His skin turned really pale.

'I did say I will deal with you first' Pitch snare from where he was 'Prison'. Throwing his hands up in the air, his wand flew to it. Pointing it at Astrid.

'_IMMOBULUS!' _North voice bellowed through the hall way. Freezing Pitch at that point. His wand dropped from his hand. Teachers ran in and check on the students.

'MADAM POMFREY!' Jack cried out as he held Hiccup in his arms.

'Oh my oh my...' Pomfrey chanted as she drew her wand out, pointing it at Hiccup's throat.

'_Anapneo' _She said, Hiccup began to cough violently. Slowly opening his eyes to see a blurry image of Jack, Astrid and Merida. Giving a weak smile before passing out again.

'He's going to be fine' Pomfrey assured as she called for Jack to carry him to the hospital wing. Jack nodded and hurried with the unconscious brunette in his arms. While the rest of them followed quickly.

'Pitch.. what business you have here?!' North demanded, as Pitch slowly regain his body control. At this point of time only his face. ' And how did you get in here?!'

'You know why i'm here North.. to kill all of you' pitch laughed.

'I wouldn't be laughing right now if I were you' Morgan threaten as he held his wand to Pitch's face. 'Now tell me how did you get in here?'

'I wouldn't be so sure' Pitch chuckled as black figures apparate their way in. Immediately, the teachers started throwing spells against the black figures.

'Why do you always have to get yourself into this kind of trouble?' An old woman nagged as she free Pitch with a counter spell.

'Oh Gothel.. you and your sarcasms' Pitch countered in a sarcastic manner as he picked up his wand. He smiled as the staff of the school were being outnumbered by lots.

'_LEVICORPUS' _Rapunzel yelled as she ran in joining the fray. Lifting one of those black figures into the air, before throwing him out of the window.

'She's mine' Gothel said as she walked up front.

'Hello Rapunzel' She said in a soft yet wicked manner.

'Gothel... You're suppose to be-' Rapunzel stammer.

'Dead? No, sweetie.. I was just merely gone for a trip' Gothel pondered, as she held her wand up against 'Now tell me, how did you get your powers back?'

'Why should I?' Rapunzel retort in defence as she held her wand up.

'Because the outside world is scary, can't you see? Now come along mother will protect you. Afterall mother~ knows best' Gothel sang.

'I won't be calling you that anymore Gothel! Now back away before you get hurt' Rapunzel countered.

'Oh you never cease to amuse me, my sweet little flower' Gothel replied as she threw spells at Rapunzel. Eugene immediately rushed up to help.

'Gothel...' he hissed.

'Ah how nice to see you again.. now you can both DIE!' Gothel snarled at them, throwing barrage of spells. While both of them deflected it constantly.

'GRANDMA!' Mavis called out to Minerva.

'MAVIS GET BACK!' Minerva shouted as she send waves of fire towards her opponents.

'Not when you are getting hurt!' Mavis called out as she threw a spell blasting away one of the black figures.

'Well done' Minerva praised as she blast another black figure away.

'Hello Sir we are here to help' Kristoff greeted as he stood next to headmaster Morgan , firing spells at the black figures.

'What in merlin beards are you lot doing here?' Morgan questioned as he threw spells, blasting away two of the black figures.

'We are just helping sir' Kristoff replied formally as he threw one of the black figures aside using brute force.

'Suit yourself' Morgan replied as he continued to throw spells against the black figure.

'_Expelliarmus!'_ Astrid commanded as she led the rest of the group into battle. Leaving Hiccup to Jack.

'A Yak gotta do what a Yak gotta so' Tuffnut scream his battle cry. Everyone else paused for a moment as they share a common look at Tuffnut. The sound of a cricket echoed through the hall way.

'Oh come on... Don't tell me you won't be using that!' he retorted.

'Well whatever' Pitch shrugged as the battle continued.

'Pitch...' Bunny hissed his name as he confront him.

'Oh look at you bunny, all furry and cuddly. Sadly I don't have time to play with you now, i'm needed somewhere else' Pitch finished and apparate away.

'COME BACK HERE!' Bunny commanded and went after him.

'Hiccup!' Merida said in realization where pitch is headed.

'WAIT!' Astrid called out as she handed Hiccup's wand to Merida. ' Take care of him for me'

'Aye, I will' Merida nodded and head off.

'Ah ah aha h~ ' Professor Willow called out to Merida. 'This is faster!' With that Willow held Merida's arm and apparate to the T point.

'But ay though apparation was barn in th'e castle?' Merida asked.

'It's a Jinx deary.. Pitch must have broke it' Willow explained. ' This is as far as the jinx can go' both of them continued the rest of the journey on foot.

'Can't you go all the way?' Merida ask.

'You see Deary, here in Hogwarts. An anti- Apparation jinx had been set. So no student,teacher or anyone can apparate in or out, plus it's a pretty big school. Pitch has only been able to break one of this jinx, which is why they can apparate in.' Willow explained.

'What about th'e barrier?' Merida ask again.

'It's been damage it seems... we will work on it once we drive them out, now hurry along now!' Willow called out as she snaps her long old finger. Her broom flew by and stop next to her. Immediately getting on, she gestured for Merida to climb on too before zooming off.

'By the way, I saw you firing those spells... where did you learn that from? Do they teach it in class?' Willow ask.

'I hav'e no idea... Ai't just came to me mind' Merida explained. Willow shrugged and continued

As they turn into the hallway that leads straight to the Hospital Wing, a big paw smack both of them off the broom. Merida quickly regain posture as she scan the big gigantic black figure in front of them, guarding the door that leads to the Hospital wing.

'No... no..no..no... yew.. yew suppose to beh dead!' Merida stammer as she made out the big black figure. 'Mor 'du... but.. yew-'

As Merida continue to stammer in fear, the bear swept one of his paw knocking her away. Willow gain conscious quickly after that as she saw the bear swept Merida away.

'You!' Willow call out as she remember the figure. You're that man from those years ago!' Willow pointed out.

'Professor, whadaya mean?' Merida panted as she stand on her feet, drawing her wand ready to fight back.

'Like my new pet, Professor?' Pitch's voice echoed through the hall.

'HOW DARE YEW BRING HIM BAC'K!' Merida shouted those words towards the ceiling.

'Oh I did not.. this is just another man who has lust for power.. like you... But the potion I used is the same as what your Mor'du friend had drank... all those years ago' His voiced echoed.

'NONSENSE! THAT POTION IS FORBIDDEN!' Willow retorted. 'THE RECEPIE HAS BEEN DESTROYED!'

'Well... not all of it is destroyed... i'll leave you two to play with my new pet.. I have business to attend to' His voice echoed through the hall and thrilled off.

'Another poor soul cause by my creation.. I will put an END TO THIS!' Professor Willow raged as she drew her wand and whisper some prayers.

'PROFESSOR LOOK OUT!' Merida scream as the paw swoop down in Willow's direction. Her voice echoed through the hall.

'Hiccup.. hey.. Hiccup' Jack said as he tried to slap Hiccup awake. Removing his bag and placing it on the table next to the Hiccup's bed.

'Argh.. it's never going to work...' Jack sigh as he pull the sheet over Hiccup. ' I promise I won't let anything or anyone touch you' Jack whispered these words to him.

Suddenly the doors slam shut by itself.

'That is really sweet...' Pitch trilled as he stood at the door. Jack held his staff readying to attack. ' You must be the one they call Jack Frost... am I wrong?'

'What do you want?!' Jack demanded as he stayed his ground when pitch step closer.

'Oh nothing.. I have nothing to do with you now... but I do have business with him' Pitch chuckled as he step closer.

Jack immediately fired a charm creating an Ice wall between them.

'I'm just going to ignore you, i'm pretty sure you are already use to that' Pitch shrugged as he break through the ice wall with ease. With a flick of his wand he send Jack flying across the room and splat him into a wall. Crashing into glass cabinets.

'Stay.. .STAY AWAY FROM HIM!' Jack demanded as he try to stand.

'RAWR!' the sound of a bear echoed through the hall way. Pitch rolled his eyes.

'I'll be back in a minute' he said and vanish into thin air.

Jack struggled to his feet and limp his way to Hiccup. Blood trinket down his back from all the glass, that pierced him. As he reach Hiccup's bed his staff began to emit the same blue glow, conjuring a thick ice shell casing both of them in. Jack collapse next to Hiccup on the bed.

'PROFESSOR LOOK OUT!' Merida's voice pierce through the silence, awaking Jack in the process. Struggling to get up as he felt his back sting with pain.

'UUHHGG!' Jack grunt as the pain sting like hell. Falling back onto the bed face flat. Facing Hiccup's hand as he panted heavily. Toothless pop out of Hiccup's vest nudging Jack awake.

Jack weakly turn his head to face Toothless, signalling him to remove the pendant. Jack weakly reach out and grab the pendant, but he was too tired to pull it off him.

'Well well... you think that will save you from me?' Pitch spoke as he circled outside the ice shell.

'At least it would keep you away...' Jack panted.

'We'll see' Pitch snickered as he began throwing spells on the shell. Unable to dent it, scratch it, crack it or break it. Not even melting a mm of it.

'Hmm.. seems like normal magic won't work at all..' pitch shrugged from outside.

'_Confringo Bombarda maxima' Pitch _spoke. Waves of white and red light barrage the shell,shaking it violently and finally causing a crack. The barrage went on as pieces of the ice started to fall. Jack use his body as a shield for Hiccup exposing his glass pierce back to more ice shards that could pierce more.

Pitch stop for a few second and threw one final spell, crumbling the ice shell as it fell on Jack. Jack shut his eyes and braced himself for impact. A loud roar echoed around the room. Jack open his eyes and saw Toothless shield him with his wings as he is back to his original size. Unknown that he had pulled off Toothless's pendant.

'What is that?' Pitch asked pointing his wand against Toothless. As he started to throw spells on him.

Toothless took the spell head on. As soon as the spell touches his skin, the spell disperse and was absorbed into Toothless's skin.

'Your scales are immune to magic!' Jack mumbled in realization. Toothless purr in approval. In return for all the spells, Toothless shot plasma fireballs in return for all the spells he absorb.

A huge impact sending Pitch flying off his feet, landing with on his face.

'Nice one!' Jack exclaimed but wince when the pain began to sting. Toothless let out a purr as he place his wings lower, signalling jack to rest.

'Well I guess I should deal with you first' Pitch spoke as he started to levitate items and throwing them at toothless. Jack grip his staff as he lay over hiccup, creating a sphere of air around toothless and them, at the same time using the crook end of his staff to grab his bag. Pitch continued to throw objects at toothless.

'Gothel! Why did you return?!' Eugene questioned as he deflect more spells then he can throw.

'And remind me again why I must deal with you kids?' Gothel pondered as she effortlessly send spells towards their direction.

'Okay this have got to stop.. Eugene cover me!' Rapunzel instructed.

'_Accio, Frying pan!'_ Rapunzel said as frying pans popped out from thin air.

'Why would you need that for?' Eugene ask as he continue to deflect the spells.

'Leave it to me~' Rapunzel smiled gleefully, winking at the Headmaster.

'_IMMOBULUS!'_ Morgan said as he freeze Gothel and the other black figures.

'_Geminio!'_ Rapunzel said as she pointed at the floating frying pan. Slowly it started to duplicated itself into a whole row of it.

'Oh this is amazing!' Rapunzel sang in excitement, she began to dance around with her wand held high. The row of frying pans followed the direction of her wand as she spin and twirl. Knocking all of the enemy out as each of them got smack by an equal number of Frying pan in their faces. Making funny faces as soon as the pan impacted on their face.

'Now that is something you don't see everyday' Toothiana commented as she giggled at each of their priceless facial expression.

'Ugh...' Gothel tried to say something but her mouth wouldn't move. With a roll of her eyes, she released herself from the curse. 'Playtime is over!' she snapped.

'Avada Keda-' Gothel scream as she pointed her wand at headmaster Morgan.

_' APPOLOUMS SOLARIA!' _Rapunzel commanded as a huge blast of light burst from the tip of her wand blinding Gothel and knocking her off her feet. At the same time knocking the wand off her hands.

_' Lumos Solera' _ Rapunzel spoke creating a tiny light from the tip of her wand, pointing it at Gothel. Gothel crawled backwards desperately reaching for her wand.

'_Maxima Solem' _Rapunzel spoke those words, blasting a huge blast of sunlight. Gothel grab her wand and apparate just in time taking all the other black figure with her. As soon as Rapunzel is done with her spell, a big patch of burnt area was left, all the rubble were turn to ashes.

'Wow...' Eugene breath the words staring at the destruction.

'Now let's move along! We have people to save don't we?' Morgan smiled as he held Rapunzel's hand and apparate away.

'PROFESSOR LOOK OUT!' Merida scream those words as the paw reaches professor willow who was so busy chanting. Everything when in a burl. A lights shone brightly behind the paw, and the next moment Mor'du withdrew his paw.

'How did yew...' Merida ask as she focus her vision on Professor Willow.

'_Expecto Patronum' _She said as a blue misty figure took form next to her. A big bear manifest itself and began to fight Mor'du.

'Wow...' Merida breath the words as she shifted her gaze to the horde of Nightmares surrounding her.

'Ho Ho ho!' Bunny called out as he threw egg bombs at them, exploding them into colourful sands.

'Ah professor aster, how nice of you to join us for tea' Professor Willow greeted as she pour herself a cup of tea from god knows where it came from. 'Would you like one too sweety?'

'Ay.. err...' Merida drag the word as she try to find the right answer.

'OH excuse me...' Willow said as she flicker her wand. A large amount of Knives flew towards her cutting and slicing the nightmare in her way. Her broom came to life and began smacking at the nightmare, sweeping up the sand that were left behind.

'Oh this is good mate!' Bunny commented as he drank the cup of tea.

'Professors...?' Merida tried to call out but was too afraid to ruin the moment.

'Bunny! What are you doing?!' North called out as he arrived with the rest.

'Tea drinking, mate! It's really good!' Bunny exclaimed as he held up the teacup.

'oh tea!' All the teachers exclaimed as they went over for a quick break.

'Professors?' Merida called out again but no one seem to listen.

'In a moment sweety... we need a break.. so does the reader.. come here and enjoy yourself with a cup of tea' professor willow call out as she wave her cup in the air.

'RAWWRR!' Mor'du roared, gaining the attention of the teachers.

'Are you thirsty my dear?' Willow ask as she walked over and offered a jar of Honey Lemon. Mor'du graciously accepted the offer and drank down the jar.

'Now are you ready to get back to business?' Willow ask, Mor'du nodded and roared.

'_Expecto Patronum' _Willow said conjuring her bear patronus again.

'Now lets make this quick shall we?' With a swing of her wand, the bear attack Mor'du.

Merida took this chance to quickly run to the door, blasting it open instead of pushing. Rapunzel and the rest of the kids followed closely behind, leaving the teachers to deal with an oversize Mor'du.

'HICCUP!' Merida shouted as she bust through the door. Everyone's eyes shifted to Toothless who was busy shooting plasma balls at Pitch.

'What in the name of ghost is that?!' Billy and Spencer exclaimed as they saw Toothless.

'Merlin beard...' Kristoff breath the words as he caught sight of Toothless.

'_Expelliarmus!'_ Astrid commanded knocking the wand off Pitch's hand.

'KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU PEST!' Pitch snarled at Astrid as he threw a glass cabinet in their direction.

'_REDUCTO!' _Mavis commanded disintegrating the cabinet to ashes.

'JACK !' Mavis called out when she notice Jack's figure under Toothless's wings. Everyone began to throw spells at Pitch making their way to Jack and Hiccup.

As they got closer to, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup's wand and staff began to resonate. Emitting the unearthly glow together.

'NO!' Pitch shouted as he saw the lights, throwing one last spell that exploded the entire room. Right before the explosion, pitch took the opportunity to escape, with a snap of his finger he vanish into a big puff of black smoke, at the same time taking Mor'du with him.

'KIDS!' Minerva scream as she stood at the entrance of the hospital room.

'MINERVA GET BACK!' Morgan shouted, sandy immediately threw his whip around Minerva's waist pulling her away from the door as everyone took cover. The entire room erupted into a black puff of smoke.

Minerva quickly got on her feet and ran in.

'_Deprimo!'_ Minerva cast. Big gust of wind began to spew from the tip of her wand. Slowly as the smoke cleared away, lights caught her eye sight.

Everyone was coughing violently due to the smoke but all was safe. A big bubble had form over them protecting all the kids and toothless. Slowly the lights, dimmed down and the bubble vanish.

'By my belly...' North breath the words as he saw Toothless.

'What in the name of Crikey is that?!' Bunny exclaimed as he readied his Boomerang.

'Don't hurt him!' Merida retorted. Bunny stumble a few steps back and lowered his boomerang.

'Out of the way!' Minerva exclaimed as she ran over to the Mavis.

'Where is the boy?!' Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she rushed over. Toothless growled a little and revealed what's underneath his wing. Jack lay unconscious over Hiccup. Astrid immediately went over to Toothless side.

'Oh no... we better hurry or he will bleed to his death!' Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she move jack to the next bed.

'What's this?' Anna ask as she picked up Jack's back from Hiccup's bed. Opening the back, revealing a Canon EOS 1D X, a few memory cards, battery packs, a few portable charger, 3 different lenses and lastly 2 photo album.

'How is he able to fit all that in there?' Anna ask as she put her hand in to feel how deep the bag can go.

'He cast a charm on the bag that will expand the interior, Gobber taught him that' Astrid explained. All the other teachers turn to glare at Gobber who gave a smile and a small wave.

'Oh dear.. all my medications are destroyed...' Madam Pomfrey complained, as she rush over to the crashed cabinets to salvage for what ever medication she could use.

'I can fix him' Rapunzel said as she ran over to Jack. 'Eugene get everyone else outside!'

'Got it. Now you heard her move' Eugene instructed as he gestured for everyone out. Including the teachers.

'I can take care of this mam' Rapunzel assured as she pushed Pomfrey out, closing the door behind her.

'Alright pascal let's get to work...' Rapunzel mumbled to her pet chameleon. Walking over to Jack first. Placing her braided her over Jack's bloodstain back. Taking in a deep breath and she began to sing.

'_Flower, Gleam and glow. Let your powers shine, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.. what once was mine...'_

As soon as she finished her glowing hair had dimmed back to her normal blonde hair.

Jack grunted and shot up.

'Pitch!' he scream as he scan the room frantically for that black man.

'It's alright Jack! He's gone' Rapunzel assured him as she grip his shoulder.

'Hiccup?!' Jack ask as he calm down, patting Toothless who sat next to Jack's bed.

'He's over there' Rapunzel said as she pointed to the unconscious Hiccup. Jack leap from the bed and rushed over to Hiccup. Cupping his freckled cheeks, as he stare at his face.

'Move aside lover boy, I gotta tend to him too' Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she pushed jack aside to work her magic.

'_Flower, Gleam and glow. Let your powers shine, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.. what once was mine...'_

Hiccup surge back to life, immediately he shot up from the bed and panted really heavily. Looking down at his trembling hands, he began to cry. Jack went over and hug him.

'Hey.. it's alright.. you're safe now..' Jack comforted a trembling Hiccup. As he whisper soothing words to the crying brunette. Toothless nudge Hiccup hoping it would make him feel better. After a good 5 minute of continuous sobbing, Hiccup finally stop as tears won't come out of his eyes anymore.

Resting in Jack's embrace as he stretch out his hand to pat Toothless. Rapunzel walked over to the door and swing it open. Instructing everyone to stay silent. But it seems that Merida didn't get the memo. She rushed in and push jack aside as she pull Hiccup into a hug.

'Don't scar'e us like thar't evar again!' Merida sobbed those words. Hiccup whisper a 'Sorry' in his hoarse voice. As he closed his eyes to rest.

Madam Pomfrey went over to Jack to inspect his back. She was really surprised that Rapunzel had manage to heal that many cuts. Anna walked over holding onto Jack's bag handing it to him.

'Here.. it's not damage' Anna said as she handed the back over.

'Thanks' Jack replied with a grin grabbing his bag, checking all the material inside.

'Morgan, I believe you have some explaining to do' Minerva said.

'Yes, I believe it's time they know' Morgan sight.

'Well.. I guess we will run along now' Billy said as she drag Spencer away.

'No.. all of you need to hear this' Toothiana said as she intercepted their way out, pushing them both back.

'Firstly, those people are called the Death Eaters. An organisation that once overthrew the Ministry of Magic. A group of dark wizard, who wishes to rule both the wizarding world and the muggle world. Under one dictatorship.' Morgan explain.

'You mean like Hitler?' Guy ask.

'Yes mate. And that person might be Pitch himself. We ain't sure if he is trying to recreate them or gathering them for another chance to strike. We have no idea what they are planning mate' Bunny explained.

'Oh no... why would they attack Hogwarts? Are the other students safe?' Mavis ask as she hugged Minerva.

'Yes they are, currently they had only attack you.. because...' Toothiana thrilled off as she fiddled with her fingers.

'Because?' Astrid ask cocking an eyebrow.

'Because there is a Prophecy...' Trelawney said in a nervous tone.

'About what?' Anna ask as she cling onto Elsa's hand.

'You kids... will be fighting them... some of you might die...' Trelawney added.

'no...' Mavis cried as she buried her face in Minerva's robe. Praying hard that everything that happen is just a dream. Hoping that this is just a dream.

'I myself wished it wouldn't happen too my dear... ' Minerva spoke as she held Mavis closer.

'We have to get you to be ready' Toothiana said.

'Can't we just ignore it?' Jack ask as he walked over to join the rest of them.

'Sadly we can't.. a Prophecy is a powerful thing. And besides it had already begun the moment you met at Diagon Alley a year ago. The day all of you got your wand' Morgan said.

'It was by fate this happened' Trelawney said.

'When did this happened?' Elsa asked 'When was it predicted ?'

'It was predicted the year before you join Elsa. By none other then Professors Trelawney' Toothiana explained.

'Great.. now all of us are going to die' Snotlout joked. Everyone glared at him. 'What? Isn't it the truth?'

'So what are we going to do?' Eugene asked.

'We prepare you' North smiled when he said it.

'Does the whole school knows about this?' Hiccup asked in a hoarse voice.

'No. Which is why we will excuse you from curfew only on Friday evenings. You will use the room of requirement to train every session. All of you' Morgan said sternly.

'We will teach you different things. Don't worry, it wont affect your Quidditch practices, I promise you that' Toothiana said.

'Aren't you going to tell us the whole prophecy?!' Fishlegs as he swing his hand frantically in the air.

'I'm afraid this is as much as we know too' Minerva apologised.

'Now we better get back to setting up the barrier.. madam Pomfrey i'll leave them to you' Morgan said as he gestured for all the teachers out. Pomfrey nodded and continue to tend to their injuries.

'Well... since we are waiting why don't we help cleaning up?' Elsa suggested. Some of them groan while the rest nodded. Pomfrey instructed Hiccup to stay in bed, handing him a cup of water.

'It will be faster like this my dear' Pomfrey said as she wave her wand. Everything came to life, putting themselves back at their original position.

'It's a pity it won't clean the medicines, once they are unusable then they are good for nothing.' Pomfrey sighed as she check on Hiccup.

'Wow... that's wicked' Spencer breathed the words.

'Funny how that word means something else in the Wizard world' Rapunzel pointed out.

'Hey Jack... May I see those albums you kept in your bag?'Anna asked. Jack smiled and reach in and pulled out a purple photo album and hand It over to Anna.

Anna began to flip through the pages scanning pages of photos, that jack took during their trip in berk and some other places he had vacation at.

'They look great!' Anna exclaimed as she showed these photos to Elsa.

'What can I say? I'm a natural' Jack beamed gleefully as he held his camera up. 'It's my pride and joy after all'

Adjusting the lens and he began to snap pictures. Mostly it would be on Hiccup. All that happened moments ago felt like a few years back. Everything felt normal, everyone were laughing and making jokes of the photographs.

Well except Spencer, Billy and Kirstoff. Everyone began to share their memories of the time they had with the three of them. Madam Pomfrey simply giggled and chuckled at their story. Apparently she didn't seem to mind about Toothless or the other dragons, as she allowed them to play on the bed where Hiccup lay.

Surprisingly, the three of them seems to take in the secret pretty well. You know about the dragons.

'Hey punzie...' jack whispered as he walked up to her.

'Yea?' Rapunzel replied as she help madam Pomfrey with the bandage stocking. Jack offered to help as they spoke.

'Thanks for er.. using your hair to fix us' Jack whispered making sure no one heard about it.

'Oh no biggy.. don't wanna see your friends injured right? Especially for you when he is involved' Rapunzel teased.

'Is it that obvious?' Jack asked in a softer tone. Pascal replied for Rapunzel with his squeaks.

'Oh pascal.. you're so straight to the point' Rapunzel giggled. Jack had a puzzled look on his face as he tried to make out what Pascal said but to no avail.

'he said If you are really into him asked him! Before it's too late' Rapunzel translated as she eyed Merida. Jack pursed his lips together and continued to stock the bandage .

'Love is hard huh?' Billy spoke shocking Jack and Rapunzel.

'yea..' jack agreed as he continue to stock.

'Love issue?' Rapunzel asked. Billy said nothing and began grabbing some of the bandage. Stocking them into the other glass cabinet.

'Oh my god! Who is it?' Rapunzel whispered in excitement. Billy shifted his gaze to Hiccup's bed.

'Hiccup?!' Rapunzel squeak, immediately covering her mouth. Jack frowned upon hearing it.

'No!no! No!' Billy denied as he looked over again.

'Heather?' Rapunzel ask cocking an eyebrow. Billy shook his head.

'Guy?' Rapunzel asked again. Billy shook his head again.

'It's Spencer isn't? Jack asked. Billy nodded shyly.

'man.. that is definitely not the easiest thing to be in right now' Anna interjected from behind.

'Anna! Why-' jack exclaimed.

'It's sealed by my lips' Anna replied as she 'zipped' her mouth. Anna began to stock the potion cabinet.

'Fine...' Jack sigh as he peek over his shoulders looking at Hiccup. Billy sigh next to him as he watch Spencer checking out Jack's camera.

'Oh yea.. he's into filming and stuff' Billy added as he closed the cabinet. Jack shrugged and walked away as soon as he was down with his part.

'Hey guys should we take a group photo?' jack suggested, everyone agreed except for Spencer, kristoff and billy. Everyone whine at their disagreement until they finally gave in.

'Ah.. young love' Pomfrey sigh as a smile spread across her face looking at those youngsters.

'Madam Pomfrey can you help us with the photo?' Jack ask as he handed her his camera, instructing her on how to hold it and use it. Everyone cram themselves at the bed where Hiccup is. Jack quickly jump in the spot next to Hiccup on the bed.

'Everyone say Merlin!' Pomfrey called out.

'MERLIN!' Everyone cheered with a smile, as Pomfrey snap a shot. Jack went over and inspect the photo. Smiling and nodding at how well the photo was taken.

'This is going to be great in my collection' Jack mumbled, as he went around snapping a few more shots. They spend the rest of the day in the Hospital wing, cleaning up and relaxing with madam Pomfrey.

Just then the door swing open. There stood a big buff Hufflepuff guy with small legs, a Ravenclaw girl and a lama wearing a Hufflepuff scarf.

'Madam Pomfrey.. I er...' the big guy pause as he try to find the correct word.

'Kronk.. let me handle this' The girl said. 'We have a problem here. Kuzco had been turn into that'

'YES!' Elsa cheered loudly but paused for a moment, noticing everyone had their attention on her.

'Well.. I'm afraid I can't help right now deary, I am out of medical supplies. I believe you just have to wait till the potion wears off' Pomfrey responded.

'Okay then.. Are we allowed to wait here?' The girl ask.

'Yes Malina you may' Pomfrey smiled and gestured her to the bed opposite of Hiccup. As they walked over everyone stared at the lama.

'HEY! Kuzco here!' The lama exclaimed with joy all of a sudden.

'Crap...' Elsa sigh.

'Hey Elsa' Malina greeted as she pulled Kuzco away.

'Hey Malina! Hey Kronk! Hi kuzco...' Elsa greeted glaring at the lama.

'Hey.. why the mean look...' Kuzco spoke slowly backing away from Elsa. Hiding behind Malina

'Cause you're annoying?' Billy added shrugging his shoulders.

'Heyy.. what's that suppose to mean?!' Kuzco retorted behind Malina.

'Hey Kronk!' Rapunzel greeted.

'Hhhheeeyyyy there goldie!' Kronk replied smiling at Rapunzel.

'Guys this is Kronk! He makes the best cupcakes in school!' Rapunzel introduced to everyone. Everyone waved and greeted him.

'Woooooww...' Kronk dragged. 'If only proffesor Amzy were this nice'

Unknown to them, the darkness is ready to strike.

'Thing's are going to be in.. teresting... Bwahahahahah!' an old frail woman said outside the Hospital wing. 'With Kuzco out of the way.. I will be crown empress!'

'No way.. you're royal blood too ?!' Anna exclaimed. Catching the old woman's attention. Immediately peeking inside.

'I'm a princess, just like Rapunzel,Merida and my sister Elsa!' Anna explained.

'oh this is perfect.. and BRRIIILLLIIANNNTT!' the old frail woman cheered loudly.

Kronk opened the door.

'Professor Amzy! Wow.. you sound just like Yzma!'

'SHHH! Kronk! I don't want anyone to hear about this. Keep an eye on them! And I am Yzma' the old lady exclaimed

'Waaaiiiittt... Now hold on!'

'What is it Kronk?'

'How do I know if you are telling the truth? Are you really Yzma?!'

'Yes it's me Kronk!'

'Prove it...'

'Fine...' Yzma grunted and switch out of her attire into purple dress.

'Oh...'

'Now get to it!' Yzma exclaimed as she switch back into her robe.

'Hey! where did Yzma go? Oh hi Professor Amzy! Have you arhh seen Yzma?'

'God... remind me again why did I hire you?' Yzma groan. I mean Amzy.

'Well er.. it's good to see you, i'm gonna go back in now' Kronk said as he slam the door in Amzy's face.

'Whose that?' Jack asked.

'Professor Amzy' Kronk replied.

'But there is no Professor Amzy here in Hogwarts' Pomfrey replied as she cleaned her hands.

Everyone stare at each other with puzzled looks. Little did they know, that they are being spied on.


	19. Notice of Rewriting

To me dear readers. Please take note of the following below.

I am very sorry that I have not update this story. (major Motivational block for this story)

It is my first story so I have zero intention of abandoning it. I will be doing a rewrite. SO please do not be very upset and all, I'm currently reading through the books now. I'm done with the first three books so five more to go (if you count the new one)

It will not be updated constantly as you know I have very very very very very very very big Priority issue. (Currently having two Hogwarts(including this one) story to write about and one Medieval one check them out!)

Some characters will be taken out, some will have their background story change. Of course there will be new characters to be introduced and characters from the books themselves.

I know I have very horrible English (Grammar Etc etc etc) So bear with it.

And lastly I hope you enjoyed the story so far. If you have any ideas please do drop them in the review or Pm me personally.

Please don't be mad and please don't hunt or kill me. I am not an Azkaban escapee.


End file.
